Enigma
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Who was the girl in the chair as Four aimed his gun at her in his fear landscape? She is Four's friend and Ambassador of Dauntless. Her name was Verity, once Candor, but now she goes by the name Deca. Here is her story. (Rating might change depending on where the story may go.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Enigma **_

_**Summary: Who was the girl in the chair as Four aimed his gun at her in his fear landscape? She is Four's friend and Ambassador of Dauntless. Her name was Verity, once Candor, but now she goes by the name Deca. Here is her story.**_

_**A/N: So I'm going to change a bit of the story like ages and such. Hope you guys don't shoot me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Choosing Ceremony**

_Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you._

Chicago. Once known as the Windy City of the country of the United States of America. Now the lone survivor of the entire nation. We are lucky to be in this city for over the century. Long ago, there was a war, a terrible war, that the rest of the world was obliterated. Our founders built the wall to keep the population safe, and doing so they divided us into five factions, in order to keep the peace.

Erudite are the smart ones. The ones who value knowledge and logic. They are our doctors, inventors, and scientist to help innovate our city.

Amity, they are the kindness and harmony amongst neighbors. They are the ones who farmed the land. Without them, there wouldn't be food on the table.

Dauntless, they are our protectors, law enforcement and military. If not adrenaline junkies, though they protect the city inside and out.

Abnegations, they are the selfless, dedicated in helping others. Do to their reputation as public providers; they are entrusted to run the government.

Candor values honesty and order. They tell the truth, especially the first thought that comes to mind. They run our justice system. For if a trial is commence truth shall lead to the answer.

This was my dependent faction, Candor. My name is Verity Howard, for eighteen years I grew up on truth. Lying is practically a sin, and even if you manage to make a lie, the burden weighs on you until confessing. In my district, a world of black and white, as our insignia is an unbalance scale I lived there with my parents and young sibling. My sister, Honesty, who is now twenty-one lives in Candor at her own apartment as a member of the domestic justice system. Honesty job is to make sure all the factions have fair justice when going on trial. My father, Raymond, he works with the representatives alongside his friend and candidate representative Jack Kang. While my mother Joan works at a shop part time while being a mother for my brother, Zedekiah, but everyone calls him Zed for short.

Today my parents, Zed, and I were walked towards The Hub for the Choosing Ceremony. Yesterday was the Aptitude test, one I dreaded in fear. I was afraid of leaving home, leaving the word of trust and truth that Candor represented. However, I was also afraid of making a mistake of staying.

.o0o.

The Choosing Ceremony is held in a semi-circle room. Rows of chairs wrapped around the stage divided into five sections: Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless. The stage had the five marble bowls representing by the substance they contain: Burning embers for Dauntless, grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, and glass for Candor.

Honesty told me about her choosing how her hand grazed over on all three, lingering on Erudite until she quickly leaned forward on Candor. On her aptitude test she tested positive for Erudite, yet she sticks to her original faction. Her reasons are during her mental confrontation she wanted to help the system by medicine or by law. A last minute decision, as she chosen law and look at her now, one of the factions lawyers still in training for the district against domestic violence.

_I wish Honesty could be here_, I thought sadly.

She couldn't make it for the Choosing Ceremony since it correlated with her case. All she could do is wish me luck last night, and would either see me tonight or on visiting day. Quietly I rubbed the necklace she handed me, a token you could say. It was simple with no characters to symbolize a faction. Just a silver disc with our initials.

Anyway, we walked through the isles reaching the Candor section. A dozen Erudite were coming down the steps as a woman wearing a blue suit, having blond hair, and blue eyes took the lead.

"Moring, Ms. Matthews." Raymond said.

"Good morning, Raymond. How is Jack holding up?" Ms. Mathews replied.

"Mr. Kang is doing well for the elections. I've come to congratulate you on your new role as representative of Erudite." Raymond said.

"I am honor." Ms. Matthews said, and then looked at me with a smile. "This must be your children. I didn't know your daughter would be choosing today."

"Yes, our middle child, Verity." Joan answered, placing a hand on my shoulder and the other on Zed. "And our youngest, Zedekiah."

"I prefer Zed," the little rascal said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Matthews." I said, offering a hand.

"Please, call me Jeanine." The woman said, shaking my hand. Once she let go, she smiled, "Well, you have a big decision to make today, Verity. I'm sure your parents will support whatever choice you make."

"That's not supposed to be a choice. At least the aptitude test helps us on the decision." I said.

"True, but you're still free to choose." Jeanine said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

Jeanine walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "I want you to choose who you truly are and where you truly belong. Not on a whim. Not because you wish you were someone you're not. But because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know you will."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom." I said.

Jeanine nodded putting her hand down and looked at Zed. "Same goes for you, sir. I hope to see you again six years from now."

Zed nodded with a smile. With nothing further to say, Raymond escorted us to our section as we all took a seat. This year the host factions are divided into two groups. Do to Erudite's new election Jeanine Matthews shall be the M.C for the first half, while Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton would be doing the choosing ceremony. I took a deep breath, feeling my heart beat double time while hands sweaty. I haven't felt like this, since my first Candor practice at age sixteen as we trained for experiencing truth serum and go under questioning. Although, once the truth serum enter my system I felt a bit more relax and free. Now there is no serum but a serious choice. One that would change everything.

A hand grabbed my own giving a reassuring squeeze. Looking to my right I saw Joan give an assuring gesture that everything will be all right. Sadly mom doesn't know my choice I am about to make. A secret weighing heavy on me since yesterday when I told dad my test results. Raymond asked me to make a big sacrifice and proclaimed once I do it, the weight of guilt shall vanish…only if I choose this path.

The audience started to applause when Jeanine got on the stage. I and Joan did as well, eyes forwards as Jeanine walked in front of the five white bowls each representing a faction. Once everyone settles down, the Erudite leader started her speech.

"The faction system is a living being composed of cells, all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. The future belongs to those who know where they belong."

Wow, shot and simple. That is something new from Erudite. Usually they go for a longer speech to show off their intelligent and advance vocabulary. Yet Jeanine Mathews went for a simpler approach. Another man in grey, Marcus Eaton stood on the stage appearing nervous. He took a deep breath holding his hands together. He gives the infamous speech in how our founders created the system based on personality, and how these five specific personalities created our sister since the terrible war. Defying each faction's distaste of a flaw to their virtues.

"When we leave this room, you will no longer be dependents but full-fledge members of our society. Faction before blood."

"Faction before blood." Everyone said.

I hated that motto. One that limits you from your family, the people who raised and watch you grows up. The motto is practically a slap to our parents face. The callings of names are arranged from oldest to youngest. This method is to keep the peace since originally it was alphabetize by last name, except people became impatient then it was factions first starting from Amity to Dauntless afterwards Abnegation who are selfless to begin the choosing. Now it is by birthday making things easier.

One by one dependent names are being called. Many remaining in their home faction while several decided to transfers. Those who transfer shall be the hardest thing on both origin and dependent. Candor and Dauntless are the most expressive when losing one of their own. Yes there is Visiting Day that occurs in every two weeks for transfer initiates; however Dauntless would never visit a traitor. Just like Abnegation would barely step foot on Erudite same way for neither them, nor Candor stepping foot on Amity unless the parents truly love their independent child. On Visiting Day, it's usually mothers or older siblings who visit their loved one. But never Dauntless.

"Tobias Easton," Marcus called out.

Silence engulfed the auditorium as Abnegation boy walked silently head down towards the stage. If his last name is correct, then he is Marcus's son. The guy was tall, practically lanky with fair skin while dark hair cropped to Abnegation fashion. He breathes when Marcus offers him the knife. He probably will choose Abnegation since not of the previous members transferred yet. Tobias cuts his hand then levels it between Dauntless and Abnegation. He looked at Marcus who stared at him nodding his head towards home. Instead of home, Tobias let his blood falls on the ember. Faint gasps could be heard from Abnegation while Dauntless applaud loudly. Wow, did not anticipate that! Though as I watched between father and son, I noted their body language said a different story.

More names we called. Ezekiel Pedrad from Dauntless chosen to stay at his original faction, same with a girl name Shauna. Next a boy from Erudite, Eric…something…I didn't catch his last name. He was a bit bulky, having broad shoulders, groom blond hair while wearing a blue suit. He took the knife and without hesitation he cut his hand and dropped it on Dauntless.

"Verity Howard!" Marcus called out.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked at my family. Zed was smiling widely thinking I would do something awesome. Joan looked at me with a caring smile believing I would chose home while Raymond…he held a serious look on what I decide. He is on both sides of which I shall choose: the secret or safe. Home or secret?

When I made it onto the stage, Marcus handed me the knife. I held the sharp blade standing in front of the Erudite bowl that was slightly pink. I stared at all five bowls imaging my fate for each one. Dauntless…my chance of passing are slim yet shows more physical aid for the system. Abnegation, a safe yet boring life…it wouldn't suit me, I am selfish. Erudite…although I am smart, I am not intelligent. Amity…no I can't live in the lie for peace. It's against my natural nature. And finally Candor. In Candor I would live in truth, able to see my family, have an honest husband with kids while working for the justice system or loyal job.

Closing my eyes, I cut my hand, wincing a little from the slight sting and went what my gut told me. Intuition and gut lead me to the left as my blood drop on my new faction. A sizzling sound could be heard while Marcus called out, "Dauntless!"

I had defected. I had fallen into my aptitude test that resulted Dauntless. Even though I have defected I also had been activated. Turning around I stared at my family, as Zed smiled widely like a cat ate a canary thinking his big sister was going to be a hero. Mom holding a hand to her mouth suppressing a sob. While dad, he looked very much relieve.

I have defected and I have been activated.

I chose the secret.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**What do you all think? I decided to change the age to 18, making it seem like they graduated high school and went to college you could say. Also more legal. Can you guys figure out Verity's secret? Answer on Review or give your opinion on the story. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Leap

_**Enigma **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

_**A/N: I have not read Four: The Divergent Collection. I just bought a portion of it on ITunes so bear with me and my creativity.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: First leap**

I stared at my family for the last time. My father eyes stared at me with caution, if not worry for the choice he had asked of me to do. Beside him, my mother cried silently wiping the tears away of losing a child. I wonder if this would be her first time expressing more of her emotions compared to her old faction once being Abnegation. Zed patted her shoulder while trying to retain his excitement. The boy waved me off and I gave a goodbye wave before following my new faction.

The initiates left the auditorium till reaching the lower steps of the Hub. Once we left the facility, everyone started running. I hear whoops, thoughts, and laughter all-around of me about twenty of us this year. Many of the transfers were confused in why we were running, I could only assume was the rush adrenaline. I've seen Dauntless-borns jumping out of the trains and climbing up building before and after school. One time at school when doing a group project I was assign with a Dauntless-born in math. We worked well, as we took turn on problems until we finished. He asked me about Candor curious about truth and justice. In exchange I asked him why he and his fellow comrades run and do dangerous things. He laughed saying it's what they do. A total natural drug called endorphins and adrenaline.

Now as we run, I see what he meant. My heart pumping wildly while legs feeling so loose that I could go on for miles. All of us initiates ran for a couple of blocks till reaching the elevated train station. Instantly the Dauntless-borns climbed up the rails like monkey while we transfers stood there amazed. I looked around in seeking a ladder, but there weren't any.

"Use the bars!" somebody yelled from above.

I stared at the rails seeing inside were blocks. Realizing they were used for climbing, I stepped into open space setting my footing while wrapping my arms around the rails. I imagine myself as a koala, seeing how they climbed in books while adding Amity members climbing the orchards. When I reached the top, a hand is offered to me. Looking at the stranger, seeing it was dauntless born who's tall and handsome, with dark, brown skin and dark, brown eyes.

"C'mon Candor, almost there." He said.

I accepted his offer grabbing his hand as he pulled me up. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "Name's Ezekiel."

"Verity," I said.

"Well, Ver, hope you have a good jump because you're gonna need it." Ezekiel said as all the Dauntless initiates gather around the ramps.

Quickly we joined them all of laughing. The initiates spread out forming a long line. Looking behind us we see the train making a turn coming our way flashing its light. Somebody yelled, "Let's go!" causing everyone to automatically run ahead of the train. The doors slide open, and the dauntless Borns had it easy for jumping with grace, leaving us transfers to give it to chance to make it. A boy from Erudite and Amity members made it, follow by a Candor boy struggled, losing his grip on the handle but made it to the other cart. I see the Abnegation Boy and I were the only ones left on the ramp. Gasping, I ran harder trying to reach the door or handle. Making a jump, I grabbed hold of the handle while my foot stomped on the step slipping off. By instincts I held tightly to handle trying to reach out for the door while the train elevated over the city.

Cursing, I leaned forward trying to wrap my arm on the open door. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of my arm. Looking up to see that Abnegation boy from the ceremony.

"I got you!" he shouted.

I nodded, adjusting my grip having trust in his hands as he pulled me up and into the cart. The force knocked us over while three other initiates stepped back laughing. Opening my eyes, I realized I landed on the boy while his arms were wrapped around me in a protective hold. Both of us realize how close we are, we separated catching out breath.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome," the abnegation boy said quietly.

"Who knew a stiff could be so heroic." The Erudite boy sarcastically said.

Stiffs, another nickname for Abnegation. It's like an insult you could say though nearly every factions haves their own taunts. People call us Candors, _smart mouths_. Same with Erudite being _Know-it-all'_ or _Noses_. Amity's nickname is _'banjo strummin' softies'_ or '_tree hungers'_. As for Dauntless, people call them _Junkies_; do to their addiction for adrenaline and their appearance as if they were taking steroids. Although, the factionless have it worse: they get the cruelest of names that degraded them to nothing.

Shaking that thought aside, I got up offering the abnegation boy a hand. He stared at it debating to touch it or not. Oh, right, Abnegation doesn't allow physical contact especially from the opposite sex. Yet he is no longer Abnegation, he is Dauntless.

"I don't have _cooties_ if that what you're thinking." I blurted out.

He looked up, lips curling into a small smile as he accepted my offer. So helping him up we stood watching the city go by in near blur.

"The name's Verity by the way." I added.

"Tobias," the Abnegation boy replied.

The train started picking up speed. I leaned against the walls. I thought about my family. How Zed would brag about me choosing Dauntless and when he is older he'll follow my footsteps. Dad would either try to comfort mom or contact Honesty, updating her on the news. While mom…Mom sitting on the leather couch crying or in my bedroom mourning for the loss of her middle child. The thought had me feel guilty, since Joan and I are very close, especially…with my medical condition. I grew up with tachycardia, rapid heart rate that causes my heart to beat faster than normal. Even now I feel my heart pumping double time yet it's nothing serious, as long as I stay healthy and not do something irrational.

Then again…I did choose Dauntless.

.o0o.

"Get ready!" An older Dauntless woman said by the door who been supervising the initiates in the car.

All five of us got up heading to the door ready to exit the car. Only the train slowed down but never stopped. Also how we are high in the air at rooftop level.

"They're jumping!" The Erudite boy yelled.

"What!" Another Candor said looking out.

All of us transfers look out the window to see what is going on. The Dauntless in the cars ahead were jumping off the train to the nearest rooftop while the train is in motion. You got to be kidding me? The concept of jumping off a moving train sends fear down my spine.

"I estimate a four-foot gap." The Erudite said.

"Thanks Eric, that truly helps." Another Erudite said.

Eric, the bulky broad shoulder from the ceremony chuckled as he got to the back of the car getting in sprinting position. Some the transfers were complaining as they formed a line to prepare for their first leap. Eric managed with ease follow by other while some made it through roughly. I looked at Tobias who seemed afraid. Going by my older sister instinct I took his hand. Tobias flinched staring at me weirdly.

"Together." I suggested.

He nodded as we got into sprinting and ran out of the car jumping on the last step. The thrust of the wind helped, pushing us towards the rooftop, and then landing. My foot collided on the roofs edge causing to slide forward on the gravel. Tobias held my hand going father till yanked out by the impact. I groaned rolling to my side from the sharp pain and burning sensation on my hands and knees, let alone bang my foot. Looking at my hands to find them scraped while my favorite black pants ruined by the knees down.

"You alright?" Tobias asked, standing up whipping the gravel collected on his grey jacket.

"Yeah, and you?" I replied back.

He shrugged then helped me up leading the way to where everyone was gathering. Examining the total count of initiates there are still thirty. Guess all of us were lucky compare to our predecessors. Back to business, there were five Dauntless adults standing near the ledge ordering everyone to gather around. One adult, a man in his late thirties stood on the ledge. He was dark skin with tight short black hair while tattoos on his neck.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" Max exclaimed. "Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have privilege to go first."

The crowd split in half, making a path for us. I looked around seeing who would be the first jumper. One hand rose, seeing it was Ezekiel as he simply ran down the path and launched over the edge doing a summersault while whooping. Next the Dauntless girl, Shauna I think her name was followed after Ezekiel once Max's gave the all clear. Mainly Dauntless borns went first, yet Eric joined the party as fifth jumper. After the ninth jumper, no one wanted to go.

"Who's next?" Max asked.

Seeing no one calling courage, I went to the entry way of the path walking over to the ledge to see the entrance. A seven stories drop from the roof to the abyss and who knows how deep. My heart started beating rapidly feeling my hands start to get sweaty. I wasn't afraid of heights. No, but I am afraid of falling.

Spreading my arms out me sang, "Goodbye cruel world."

For a split second I heard laughter before jumping. The air screamed in my ears as the ground surges towards me, becoming larger the closer I got. I closed my eyes, hands to my chest feeling my heart pounding tremendously that it hurt, my muscles strangling my bones, and stomach churning from the falling sensation.

I landed on something like wire/rope that sank down stopping for a mere second. Yet my high hopes of safety disappeared as I was launched into the air again then falling back down bouncing a bit. Opening my eyes to see the others above much small in a circular picture frame from the hole then looked around to see I was on a net. Closing my eyes, taking deep breaths from that experience of falling. It is confirmed, I hate falling. Or at least the sensation of falling from great heights.

"Hey, start rolling unless you wanna be the next cushion." Somebody yelled, yanking the net down.

Realizing I am holding up the line, I rolled over to the side where a man stood there smiling. He offered a hand, which I gladly accepted getting off the net.

"First Candor," The man announced.

"Guess so," I panted.

"What's your name?" he asked. "If you hate it, you can always change it."

"Ver-" I stopped myself. I remember the conversation I had with the Representative of Candor, the leader, and my father yesterday. In order to blend it and not be suspicious I have to coexist with Dauntless culture. Also Verity is more Candor than Dauntless, a perfect opportunity for other initiates to bully me on. So quickly thinking about it, I thought of my jump being ten. "Deca."

The man nodded, "Tenth jumper - Deca."

A crowd blasted from the darkness as my eyes adjusted. The Dauntless citizens cheered, pumping their fist in the air. The man who helped me out of the placed a hand on my back gesturing me to move and join the group.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He added.

After saying that another person dropped into the net. A hand was still on my chest while I took deep breath to calm my heart beat. None of the initiate noticed this. Good, last thing I need is them thinking I am physically weak. So standing by Eric, we waited for the next thirteen initiates to drop on in. Tobias was the last person to jump. Once everyone was assembled, the man from early divided the initiates into two groups.

"My name is Amar; I'm your initiation instructor. I grew up here, and several years ago, I passed initiation with flying colors, which means I get to be in charge of the newcomers for as long as I want. Lucky you." Amar said.

I have feeling Amar is one of those drill sergeants. Amar gave his speech before leading the way through the narrow tunnels. The walls were carved out of stone, and the ceiling go at different slopes, so it is impossible to tell if you are going up or going down. Amar gave a quick tour of Dauntless viewing the Pit, the Chasm, and finally our bedroom.

The bedroom had about twenty beds four rows with chest at the front. The bathroom was wide open next to the room. Luckily there was some privacy compared to the bedroom, as the toilets have stalls including the showers. Sinks were elevated center while in the very back were mirrors. Amar informed us this would be our dorms throughout initiation. Mia, the girl from Amity asked which gender this room was. Amar chuckled saying this was a co-ed room. All of us transfers eyes widen, while us girls suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Unlike men who have dicks, us girls are more insecure about our forms from the breast down. Luckily the bathrooms have stalls for privacy along with the showers. Nothing further to say, Amar left announcing we need to get dress and prepare for supper that was in thirty minutes. Everyone split up; as Erudite took one side of the wall, then Amity, follow by Candor. There weren't many girls, so we girls decided to take a column by the wall.

Opening the chest I found four sets of gym clothing, two sets of casual wear, and a pack of toiletry. There was a note on top of the laundry saying where to go for shoes and underwear in the room. Taking the opportunity, I headed over to the large shelf divided boys and girls. Skimming through the girls' undergarments and shoes, I grabbed my size and went back to by bed. Looking around, I see all the source of privacy was taken. So I waited on my bed at least undressing my outer layer. Taking off my coat, shoes, and shirt, leaving me in my pants and tank top.

Once the shirt was off, I see Tobias turned to the side staring down with blush on his face. Realizing how uncomfortable this must be, due to his Abnegation trait and us were practically in the bedroom sector must be awkward. Seeing there are a handful of girls sharing the dorm? Deciding to have mercy on him, I grabbed my gear and went to the bathrooms.

I waited and waited until a shower stall opened. Eric came out holding his Erudite suit. He stared at me for a moment, grey/blue eyes analyzing me. Until they landed on my chest.

"Hey, eye's up here." I snapped, covering my chest.

Eric chuckled stepping aside, holding the door for me. "All yours, Smart Mouth."

"Nose," I muttered entering the shower stall, and yanked the door out of his hand if not locked it.

Eric laughed on the other side along with those near. Rolling my eyes, I got dress putting on the black uniform a pair of paneled pants, a tank shirt, and jacket. Practically the jacket has color, as it trimmed in burgundy, a secondary color of Dauntless. Practically any color correlating with their insignia that is fire, as long it is dark there is no problem. Once dressed, I adjusted my necklace making sure it was hidden under my shirt before coming out and went to the sink to wash my hands, making sure the scrapes were disinfected.

After washing my hands, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I was a good mix of my parents to point one day a person would say I look like my dad, while the next day seeing that person they would say I resembled my mom. Having long, dark chocolate brown hair and bright hazel eyes. If not having slender eyebrows, fair skin, and full lips. Despite being a girl from Candor, I was quite tall being five foot eight, yet boney at the same time missing certain curves most girls would have. No matter how much I each, I just don't gain fat. Sighing, I took the elastic hair tie out and redid my hair to a simply pony tail.

Once done I went outside to join the others. Amar returned, saying we would be stopping by the furnace to burn our clothes of origin. Some of the initiates protest, yet Amar reminded us we had chosen Dauntless and shall stick with it. So walking over to the furnace as several muttered about a waste of fabrics, we pass the fire pit tossing our old clothes in. I tossed mine in, momentarily watched the black rich fabric incinerate along with blues, red, yellows, and whites.

Tobias who stood next to me tossed his Abnegation uniform gazing into the flames the longest. His dark blue eyes glinted while postured even out like he was saying goodbye in a neutral way. Cautiously I put my hand on his shoulder, causing the guy to jump.

"Easy, let's go eat." I suggested.

"Right," Tobias agreed.

.o0o.

Amar lead the group of initiates across the Pit towards different halls till reaching the dining hall. The room was well lit in orange hues. As we entered, the Dauntless inside stood applauding for us. Some stomping their feet, while others shouted indistinctly. The noises were overwhelming, feeling my heart goes slightly fast. Eric smiled proudly, along with the other transfers. Tobias on the other hand seemed more distance.

"C'mon Tobias, let's find a seat." I suggested.

Tobias nodded following my lead as we search for a seat. One dauntless member was waving their hands in our direction. Getting a better look, I realized it was Ezekiel from the train, if not first jumper. Tobias and I walked over, having a seat though he made more distance from the group. At the table were Ezekiel, and Shauna I believe her name was. There was another girl and boy.

"My names Shauna, what's your?" the girl sitting next to Ezekiel.

"Stiff," Tobias murmured.

"Seriously?" Shauna asked.

Tobias shrugged as he loaded his plate. He looked at me with an apologetic look, "See you later, Verity."

I sighed giving them an apologetic look to the others once Tobias left. "Sorry, he's adapting. My name was Verity, but I changed it to Deca."

"Same here changed my name Zeke." Ezekiel.

"I'm Lauren," the girl with the wavy hair and tattoo on her chest said.

"Edgar," the other guy said.

"So you're from Candor?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What is it like to always telling the truth?" She continued. "I mean, there are no secrets or privacy."

"We do have privacy." I corrected, as I loaded my plate to create a cheese burger. "Also we can withhold information. There is a difference between lying and withholding."

"How so?" Edgar asked.

"Well, lying is simply lying, a false statement. Now withholding is telling the truth when the time is right." I said.

"So I take it you don't believe in Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny?" Shauna jest.

"If you mean myths to help children's hopes and dream…those are okay to lie about." I laughed. "Sooner or later we grow up and realize what is true and what is myth?"

Then I thought about my mom how growing up she would tell me things so basic lie the tooth-fairy is real, if you are good Santa would come and deliver presents. Don't watch too much TV or you'll go blind, walk under a latter and you'll have seven years of bad luck. Those types of lies were merely simply ways to protect children from the actual truth.

Dinner went well as I got to chance to know my new comrades. Zeke and Shauna is a creative bunch while Lauren is a bit more serious in the group. As I look at Edgar, he seemed bit solitude. Like the one who would rather listen and wait for the perfect opportunity than mess around. SO hopefully what is going on might be soothing than I anticipated.

**'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you guys think? I would truly appreciate it if you guys leave a review. It helps a sooths my worries if the story is a hit or miss. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear Simulation

_**Enigma**_

_**Declaimer: I do now own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fear Simulation**

A metal clanking sound echoed throughout the dorm causing everyone to stir. It wasn't until the lights come on that I open my eyes realizing it was time to wake up. Everyone sat up to see Amar standing by the steps banging a crowbar on the metal stair rail. He smiled amused from his new alarm system for us.

"I want everyone in The Pit. Fifteen minutes." Amar ordered, dropping a basket filled with fruit.

Sighing, I sat up giving a stretch before grabbing my clothes and ran to one of the bathroom stalls. Luckily I got one of the toilets, having a chance to do my morning routine and get dress. Once dress I went to the sink brushing my teeth and then back to my bunk to put my stuff away, put my hair in a messy braid, and boots on.

Looking at the foot of the bed I see Tobias already dress staring down at the ground. Last night was hard, after dinner the transfers tried their best to get to know one another. Mia thought of the idea, as she introduces her name, faction of origin, and what she likes. The baton went around, everyone introducing themselves. When Eric got his turn, he smirked saying his name, being once Erudite, and like to be leader. I went next, saying my name, once Candor, and how I like milkshakes, chocolate milkshakes to be specific. My entire Candor initiates group laughed, since Candor prefers ice cream as a dessert of choice. Then it was Tobias turn…that didn't go so well.

I rather not talk about it, since the Erudite initiates bullied him none stop calling him a stiff, how he won't manage, probably get the lowest rank. Tobias just sat there letting it all in. Though I noticed how tensed his jaw was and hands fisted until his knuckles turned white.

Standing up I went over to Tobias standing in front of him. He looked at me confused, "Can I help you?"

"Wanna grab an apple before they're gone?" I asked.

Tobias sat there debating about it and nodded. We went over to the baskets each of us grabbing an apple then headed off to the pits. Silence engulfed us as we ate our breakfast.

"Why do you hang out with me?" Tobias finally asked.

"Why not?" I countered.

"Because I'm Abnegation." He clarified.

"You _were _Abnegation." I corrected.

"Still," he continued.

I sighed, "Just feel like it."

Tobias gave me a sullen look. So I continued, "I like you, Tobias, in a friendly matter. Also we're gonna be a team no matter what comes our way."

The answered somewhat of an approval as we reached the Pit. Not many Dauntless were out, most of them probably heading off to work. Amar stood center along with a woman who appeared to be in her thirties, tall and statuesque. Her hair was red, layer upon layers of blue, yellow, and orange highlights, resembling fire in a way. Amar talked with her and she nodded adjusting a board that had our names on it, while the Dauntless-Born initiates sat around behind her. Tobias and I found a spot register to the transfers, sitting down finishing our breakfast while the others showed up.

Once everyone came in having a seat, Amar and fire woman got serious, as the woman spoke.

"My name is Phoenix and I am the second instructor of your initiation." Phoenix announced, her voice holding authority. "There are two stages of your training. One is physical, pushing your bodies to its limit and the art of combat. The other is mental. There you will learn your worse fear and learn how to control those fears, or too many, tolerate them. For the next three weeks you'll be training separately from the Dauntless-born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations, ranking will determine what jobs you may choose. Those in the top five get first choice, top ten have the jobs inside the fence. Anyone else marked below has guard duty or assign security.

"Now all of you heard rumors about Dauntless cutting initiates based on performance. To clarify that that rumor, we cut those who are incapable to the term dauntless as in the number of fears or medical problems. Another thing to add, we don't tolerate cheating or harassment. If caught cheating then you're cut. If you assault your fellow Dauntless member either it is a hate-beating or sexual assault then you're cut. So boys, I'm keeping an eye on you."

Lot of the male initiates looked down or muttered things under their breath. Basically our actions get us kicked out, not our potential or limitation. When she talked about medical could kick us out, I slightly panicked thinking about my tachycardia will be my downfall.

"Now look to the person to your left," Phoenix ordered, which everyone does, "Now look to those on your right?" Which we do. "The people around you are not your enemy or your competition. They are your comrades. If the worst case scenario of riot or war occurs you have to guard their backs for they shall guard yours. Got it. Good."

She then walked over to the board where thirty names resign. "This board will update daily on your progress. Points shall be rewarded, the more points you have the better chance of choosing your job."

"And what happens if we lose points?" Eric asked.

Phoenix smirked, "You get a crappy job."

"And how do we lose them?" Eric continued.

"Point deduction shall happen in physical training," Amar announced. "If you are a higher rank fighter and lose to a lower rank then you lose points. If your fear simulation takes longer than the average person then you lose points."

Eric nodded. Amar nodded in approval as he continued, "Today we all shall be doing our fear simulation."

Wait, I thought its physical training then fear simulation. Why the other way? I had to bite my tongue to suppress the urge to ask questions. Zeke mentioned yesterday at dinner that Candor transfers should watch what they say in order to get on the Dauntless good side. Especially those with higher authority.

With nothing further to say, Phoenix and Amar lead all of us to the fear simulation chamber. They lead us to a dark hallway, illuminated by four rows of light, two on the top and two on the bottom. There were two long benches, automatically Dauntless-born claimed the left side while transfers on the right. On the dead end wall were two doors that were open revealing metal reclining chairs and a computer on a transferable cart.

Tobias and I sat together as usual though on the other side of me Eric took. Amar and Phoenix called out the first two names as they enter the room. Chatter sputter around the dark hallway, passing the time. I stayed silent thinking about what my fears would be. On the walk over, Amar said we shall be going over our entire fears. Loss in thought, not realizing I was picking my names when a hand grabbed the.

"You might need them if you're gonna scratch somebody's eyes out." The person said.

Looking at the owner of the eyes to see it was Eric. I yanked my hand back out of his, "There are other ways."

"Like what?" he challenged.

"Like kicking you in the groin." I blurted.

Laughter burst out on the Dauntless-born end while snickers on the transfer side. Eric smirked chuckling a bit. "I like you, not afraid to state your mind."

"I'll take that as aa compliment." I muttered.

.o0o.

"Deca." Phoenix called my name.

I took a deep breath, standing up and followed Phoenix inside. Phoenix touches my shoulder, guiding me into the room and closed the door. She ordered me to sit, which I obey. Phoenix went over to the computer taking a large syringe and inserted the serum.

"I'm going to inject you with a serum that stimulates the part of your brain that processes fear. In case you are wondering, the serum contains transmitters so I shall see your fear through the monitor while you're in a trance like state. Today we shall see your number of fears, and over time on arrange dates. Your final fear simulation shall be watched by the leaders." She explained.

"So this is practice." I stated.

"Yes," she said, walking over to me. She gestured me to lie back, while I adjust my neck so she could inject the serum. I closed my eyes feeling the needle puncture flesh while a cold liquid sensation filled in. "Now, you'll be facing your worst fears, Deca. The average person has ten to fifteen. You have to calm yourself."

"Any advice?" I asked.

"To reach the next stage of fear your heart rate must be calmed or shows a significant drop in rate." Phoenix said, walking over to the computer. "Fear doesn't make you weak, it makes your stronger."

I breathe heavily, feeling the symptoms of fears from increase of heart rate, sweating hands, nervous, and burning ears. Closing my eyes out of habit to control such emotions until a blast of cold air from the air conditioning startled me.

.o0o.

I thought it was the A.C. that startled me, sadly I was mistaken. The ground I stand on was no longer cement. It was a five by three metal ledge shaking violently. It was the middle of the afternoon, by the location of where I am appeared to be Willis Tower, the tallest if not abandon skyscraper in Chicago standing at 108 stories tall. Now the building is made out of concrete, broken glass, and vines. My heart accelerated debating if this was a fear of heights.

Suddenly the wind started. It blew so hard it knocked me down on the small platform. I tried to get up, except another blast of wind knocked me over falling off the platform. I grabbed hold of the ledge, except the ledge started retracting into the building. Shit! I tried to figure out how to figure this out, but my hands started to get sweaty while wind blowing harder. And then it happened… I fell.

I felt the air knocked out of me, impossible to breathe while air screamed into my ears. Arms and legs sprawling about unable to grab hold of anything. Realizing there is no chance of surviving this; I spread my arms out, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

I landed on something soft yet crunchy, moving in countless directions. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a glass box, but I wasn't alone. The lights clicked on and I screamed. All around, over, under, side by side, on the walls, practically everywhere were cockroaches. I screamed, stumbling back to find an escape trying to get away from these disgusting pests. Yet there were no exits. I banged on the walls screaming for somebody to let me out, but no one came. Panicked, I looked down to see the cockroaches multiplied in population. I turned around back against the wall eyes closed, feeling my heart accelerate. Then I remember what Phoenix said, in order to go to the next fear I must control my heart and breathing. So closing my eyes, I took deep breaths. The cockroaches climbed over me, sneaking under my clothing, hissing, tickling, and nipping everywhere. But I concentrated on my breathing, though squirmed now and then.

I opened my eyes again no longer with the cockroaches. Instead I was in a white padded room. Confused I tried to get up, except I couldn't. Opening my arms I found them slammed back to my chest. Analyzing the situation, I found myself in a black straight jacket with a box on it. Panicking, the red digital numbers jumped from one hundred to a hundred and twenty-five. I screamed out of frustration, breaking the restraints as best I could except they wouldn't budge, only tighten.

Across the room was an Erudite woman, Jeanine. She stood there in a corner writing in her folder observing me. Using the wall for support, I got up walking over to her. My voice hysterical, "Get this off of me."

Jeanine put her folder down, looking at me sincerely, "It's not up to me. It is up to you."

I growled, yanking my arms forward to get the restraints off. The box on my chest beating loudly while the number went higher. A table was in the room and I kicked it causing the metal furniture to tumble over. Jeanine stood there watching, doing nothing. Observing my panic attack, failing miserably of freeing myself. Failing miserably, I slumped to the ground crying. Head curled to my chest.

That was when I saw the number decreased slightly. Remembering how the number started at a hundred then higher, I realized it was a heart rate monitor. Fear of restraints or fear of my heart? I can't decide on which one these fears represent. Only to get out I have to remain calm. When I was a little having a panic attack Honesty recommend I speak aloud our factions manifesto. But this wasn't Candor, this was Dauntless.

"We believe that cowardice…. is to blame for the world's ….injustices. We believe that… peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is…necessary to fight for peace." I panted, consoling myself in why I chosen Dauntless. "We believe… that justice is more important than peace. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage …that drives one person to stand up for another. We believe in acknowledging fear… and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves."

As I say the manifesto, breathing in and out the heart rate monitor decreased. I continued to take deep breaths, citing the Dauntless definition. Soon my heart rate was roughly at seventy, allowing the straight jacket to snap open. Yanking the vicious contraction off me, I got up and glared at Jeanine who was walking out the only exit. I chased after her, wanting an explanation. Instead I walked into a burning building.

Fire engulfed the entire building in a swirling swarm. I tried to run towards the nearest exit. However the moment I reached the front entrance the ceiling collapsed. Jumping back, covering my face from the debris, I ran up the stairs seeking another way out. Nearly every possible exit I go was blocked by flames. The air was soon filled with smoke. I coughed, looking for a source of clean air. There was no possible chance to crawl since fire was on the carpets. A source of water excluded as well. So I ripped my shirt wrapping the fabric around my face while continue to search for an exit. There was no escape.

Suddenly windows exploded do to the intense heat of the flames. I covered my eyes from the shrapnel. When I pulled my arm back I looked out the window to see I was two stories in the air. Finding no possible solution I climbed out of the burning house and jumped.

I fell about twenty feet expecting hard ground. Sadly there was no grass or concrete. Instead I had fallen into open grave with padding. I sat up, but the lid to the coffin slammed me down. I kicked and banged on the wooden door trying to open it, yet it wouldn't budge.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I listen closely to hear something thumping on the lid. Leaning closely for a better hearing to realize what the thumping noise was. Dirt, dirt being tossed on the lid. Fear of being buried alive. I screamed, shouting for them to let me out. Telling the grave digger I wasn't dead. I screamed, pounded, kicked the door telling whoever is up there to stop and let me out.

A moment to soon the thumping noise stopped follow by loud crack. The lid open, revealing an Abnegation member offering a hand. I accepted the offer as he helped me up onto my feet. Two loud bangs could be heard, as something hot penetrated my chest. I fall backwards touching my chest then looked at my hands finding blood. Liquid started building up in my lungs. I gaged tasting the bitter taste of blood. No, no, I can't be dying. The Abnegation man stared at me in shock coming forward trying to add pressure on the wound. But it was too late. The bullets struck my lungs. Realizing the situation, he held my hand doing a prayer. Fear of dying.

The vision swirled out of control into darkness. I closed my eyes waiting for death, understanding there is no going back.

Birds chirping snapped me out of my meditational daze. I lay in a field of dry grass. Getting up, I looked around to see I was on Amity territory near the borders of the forest. In the far distance, I could see the brightly colored folks tending the golden wheat fields. The birds chirping along with the crickets as they follow the folk tunes of Amity.

"Why am I here?" I asked aloud. Am I afraid to be some sort of tree hugger?

Immediately after thinking that, everything became silent. The birds and the insects just became quiet. Something told me, this was not right. Something was off. Growing up, teachers would say there are worse things outside out city passed Amity farms. What lies in the forest are feral beast and monsters. When the terrible war ended, the world outside Chicago became unknown. There were no survivors only mutation and darkness.

The silence embraced me on high alert. My heart pounding slightly of the unknown. Suddenly the ground shook like a bomb went off. The source coming out from the forest. I caught my bearings staring out into the forest to see a black smoke. At first I thought it was normal smoke from the bomb, until the black smoke increased its mass, slithering around as a snake, almost like a tentacle coming towards me. Afraid, I turned around and run, shouting at the Amity farmers to run and take cover.

Sadly I tripped tumbling down on the grass falling face first. Rolling over I sat up being face to face with the black entity. It growled, coiling like a snake. There was no chance to escape or weapon to use. So I closed my eyes embracing the creature's wrath. The entity growled more grazing over me, its atmosphere much dark with the smell of tar.

"Help!" I heard somebody cried.

I open my eyes again finding myself back in the city. Confused, wondering where the entity was until seeing two Dauntless members in the middle of the street while a couple of factionless ran away. One of the Dauntless was lying on the ground holding his side while the other added pressure to it. The woman holding pressure yanked me down ordering me to apply pressure while she ran for help. I did so, feeling warm liquid coating my hands. The Dauntless man cried out, hyperventilating over and over and over again.

"Don't move!" I yelled.

The man cried out again. Remembering something from first aid, I got my belt taking it off and wrapped it around the soldier's midsection. A poor excuse of a tourniquet, but it should reduce the blood flow from pouring. However more blood started gushing out of the stab wound. Panicked, I tried to find another source to use, except there weren't any. So I leaned forward adding pressure to the crimson drenched rag over the wound. The man cried again, jerking away from the agony.

"Calm down, soldier." I yelled. "Help is on the way."

The man nodded taking deep breaths. We sat there waiting for help, but it never came. No one came. He looked at me with regret, lifting his hand to touch my own.

"Tell my wife-"

"No, you hold on and tell her." I panicked adding more pressure.

But the blood never stopped flowing. Every time I add more pressure to stop the pleading, more blood comes out. The look of death claimed him, as his head fell back on the concrete. Dead.

I stumbled back. My hands were shaking in what just happened. I couldn't save him. What did I do wrong? I did what I was told and more.

"Traitor!" Somebody yelled behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see five Candor members looking at me with hate. I turned around to gaze at the decease only he was gone. Just I and the five Candors remain. Getting a better look, I realize two of the five were my family, Raymond and Honesty. The third one was Candor's representative candidate, Jack Kang, while the other two... I don't remember.

"You betrayed your faction!" Raymond yelled. "You left our family.

"No, I didn't." I cried. To hear my father say that is like a knife to the chest. How could he say that, after all I am doing is for him? For Candor, for this city! "I didn't betray you."

"Mother is crying, Verity!" Honesty sneered. "You broke her heart."

"I'm sorry," I snapped.

"Sorry is not good enough." Jack Kang said.

"You're a waste. A liar." Raymond listed. "There is now truth in you. You abandon us!"

Something snapped inside me. All I felt is pure rage. Taking my stand I glared at them with much hatred. "No, I am not a liar."

"A traitor! That is what you are." Honesty corrected.

"No, I am Dauntless!" I snapped. "I am true. I got Dauntless on my aptitude test, and I remain true. Call me whatever you like, but I am Dauntless."

They sneered turning around and left me. To hear them calling me a traitor brought tears to my eyes. But I took a deep breath remembering the city's manifesto. "Faction before blood."

The scenery changed being on a roof. On the ledge were a young Erudite boy and my mother. They were falling being shoved by two factionless. I ran over lunging forward trying to save both of them as both grabbed hold of my hands. The weight of Joan and the boy had me slide over, impossible for my legs to grab hold of everything.

"Verity, help me!" Joan cried.

"Mommy!" The boy cried, he sobbed afraid he was going to die.

I had to choose between saving my mother and saving an innocent boy. Gravity pushed them down more causing me to slide more. I looked at them seeing fear in both of their eyes. I can't do this, I can't choose one.

"It's alright." Joan murmured. "Think."

I opened my eyes analyzing between the two. The boy looked about ten years old. So young, so innocent, hasn't started growing up yet. Then there is my mother. The woman, who gave birth to me, raised me, and so much more until now. Thinking Dauntless, I gave up sentimental and went with logic.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, letting go of my mother as she falls to her death while I mustered all my strength to pull the boy up.

.o0o.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I sat up gasping for air. My hands were shaking out violently while my heart is practically beating out of my chest. I looked up to see Phoenix looked at me relieved.

"It's alright. For a second there, I thought you might go into cardiac arrest." Phoenix said relieved.

I panted looking around to see I was back in the simulation room. Not on the roof with the little boy. That was when I remember I was under the fear serum. It wasn't real, yet it felt so real. I thought about the Dauntless soldier, my family, and the boy. How one dies in my hands, the harsh brutality of verbal assault from my original faction, and…and sacrificing my mom in order to save the boy.

Phoenix walked back to the computer analyzing the data, "Ten fears in total. Would you like to hear my accusation of each fear?"

"Not really," I answered. I don't want to relive it.

She nodded giving an apologetic look. "You did your best in the final three fears. Those who have similar situation would struggle, cry, or breakdown. You on the other hand, took matters in the more honorable way."

"I killed her." I whispered.

"In order to save a life." Phoenix reminded me, and then pulled out a bottle of water and two pills. She handed them to me. "Take these; they'll calm your nerves."

With shaky hands, I did as instructed swallowing a bottled of water and consumed the two pills. Phoenix asked if I need some help, but I managed, getting off the chair and left the small room. I ignore the stares of the other initiates and continued walking. I don't know where I was going. I just needed to clear my head.

"Deca!" somebody called out.

I looked over my shoulder to see Eric chasing after me. Shaking my head, I continue walking. Unfortunately the Erudite caught up placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, grabbing his arm and yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Sorry." Eric replied sarcastically.

"What do ya want?" I asked.

"Can't I give my comrade a supporting aid?" Eric taunted, he stopped getting a better look of my face. "Are you crying?"

"No," I lied. The lie didn't faze me like most do. Of course I was crying as I walked thinking of the last two fears.

"Hey, if you need to talk about it." He offered.

"What? So you can use it against me?" I snapped.

"What's your problem." He demanded.

"You want to know my problem!" I snapped. "I just witness a man die and had to kill my mom in order to save a kid in my simulation."

The cockiness Eric held vanished looking at me with apologetic eyes. Although his postured remained intimidating due to his height and broad shoulders.

"Same here." He whispered.

I stared at him in shock. Since yesterday I consider Eric to be Mr. Tough skin. How he bragged he'll be the next leader of Dauntless. Also the way he picked on Tobias. Now here we stand by the chasm alone.

"Who was it?" I whispered.

Eric paused, placing a hand on his neck. "My older brother, he stayed in Erudite."

I nodded. Guess we both having something in common. Sighing, I leaned against the rail of the chasm bridge watching the river go by. Eric did the same. We said nothing, just lets our thoughts wander and recover from those tremendous fears.

By evening the speaker on the open radio called for all initiates to their dorm. Eric and I went to our dorm to see the test results on the fear simulation. Amar stood there arms crossed, leaning against the board blocking it. He waited until everyone arrives.

"Here are your test results." He announced pressing a button.

Digitally thirty names appeared declaring who name, number of fears, and time. I looked up and down trying to find my name on the list. I panicked, till remembering I changed my name. So going back to the top then down, I found my name at tenth place with ten fears total fifteen. I question on the minutes, as if this was some sort of joke for the fear simulation felt like ten hours than ten minutes. Anyway, I searched for Tobias out of curiosity but his name was nowhere to be found.

"Who the hell is Four?" somebody yelled.

In first place was a number name called Four, who had four fears in less than ten minutes? Wow, that initiate must be brave to have so little fears. Seeing how irritated the group was, I went to check on Tobias to see how he was doing. I kind of stormed off after my test earlier today.

Tobias was by his bed wiping the chalk off the chalkboard of his bed writing a new name on it. He wrote down four as clear as day. My eyes widen. This Abnegation transfer has four fears.

"Congrats," I said.

Tobias looked up at me. "Uh, thanks."

"So who do you want me to address you by: Four or Tobias?" I asked.

Tobias looked at me for a moment and answered, "Four."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Sorry if the fear simulation was crappy. I wasn't in the zone today. **

**Here are Verity/Deca's fears:**

**Fear of falling**

**Fear of cockroaches**

**Fear of being restraint**

**Fear of not being able to escape of drastic situation**

**Fear of being burry alive**

**Fear of dying**

**Fear of the unknown**

**Fear of not being able to save a life**

**Fear of being titled traitor**

**Fear of choosing to save the innocent or family.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also thank you **_**Pluv143000 **_**for being the first review!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Physical Training

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Physical training**

The dorm was filled with tears for the second night in a row. Only these tears weren't about missing home. No they were about fear. Nearly every other hour somebody screams, falls off the bed, or gasped then sobbed. Fear is our worse enemy.

_Blood. Blood. There is so much blood. Gun fire echoed out through the streets. A soldier was down, curling to the side holding his arm that recently got shot. I and another Dauntless member dragged the injured soldier to an alleyway. My comrade continues to fire in the streets while I tended the wounded. He screamed and cried in agony. I pulled out a magazine shoving it against his mouth to silence his screaming. I pulled out a roll of duct-tape wrapping it tightly over and under his arm._

"_Easy there, brother," I whispered._

"_We gotta move!" The other Dauntless yelled._

_I nodded, helping the wounded soldier, wrapping his arm over my shoulder while I wrap one arm around his midsection. Our group continued onward finding a safe place. Suddenly the wounded Dauntless lunge forward while something whistle by me. _

_Looking down, I saw the man I tried to save dead with a bullet to his brain._

.o0o.

"Deca!"

I woke up to see Four shaking my shoulder gently. I panted realizing it was all just a dream. Four helped me sit up, offering a glass of water. I whispered thanks, chugging down the liquid then sighed. Looking around the room was still dark, minus the flashlight Four was using. Examining my condition, I found my sheets tangled around my legs and clothes damp clinging to my form.

Four sat down on my bed, keeping the flashlight low. "Which fear?"

"Unable to save a life," I whispered. "I tended his arm and then…somebody shot him in the head."

"It's just a dream." Four reminded me quietly.

"One day it might actually happen." I sighed.

Nothing was said afterwards. It is day three and our initiation of physical training will start soon. So excusing myself, I got up grabbing my toiletry and gym clothes before hitting the showers. I needed to clean my head and usually a shower helps. Once done, I got my sneakers on and left the dorm heading to the dining hall grabbing breakfast. Again the dining hall was practically empty, except for the early risers and chef.

I sat alone at a table picking at my blueberry muffin while chewing on bacon as if it were gum. When I swallowed, I drank a cup of milk. All early hours I just went through the motions. A clank disturbed me as I looked up to see Phoenix sitting down in front of me.

"Mornin'," She chirped.

"Morning," I murmured.

"Ready for some physical training?" she asked.

"Like I have a choice," I answered.

Phoenix laughed patting me on the back. "Cheer up, girl. It's only day three. Week two will be the hard ball."

"What happens during week two?" I asked.

"You'll be fighting your initiates. The next four days will be about getting you into shape." Phoenix answered. "Word of advice, focus on endurance. Dauntless want lasting soldiers not the fastest or strongest."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked again.

Phoenix shrugged taking a bite of her sausage. "First comes, first serve."

.o0o.

Amar announced today is about agility, shooting, and the basic form of combat. We trained in the training room that smelled like sweat, dust, and shoes. The training room was basically a warehouse converted into a gym. Punching bags, forming a line, large padded mats spread out, and other gym equipment. Right now was track.

I ran with the girls going clockwise while the boys ran counter clockwise. The first two laps were merely jogs, until Amar blew his whistle telling everyone to start running. We transfers were having a bit of a difficulty on gaining composure except for the Amity. Mia giggled saying this was like tag. I growled a bit irritated of her stupid amity behavior.

Candor and Amity are the two factions that don't get alone. We can coexist with the other factions for they are honest. Amity lives on lies. Their leaders and representatives drugging their people to be hippie freaks. You don't get my jiff; they put peace serum in their bread to assure serenity. When conflicts arise they would huddle up and sing Kumbaya instead of facing problem and solving it. Always isolated and separated. Raymond would call them isolationist.

"C'mon Deca, you can do it." Mia cheered.

"Can I kill her?" I asked Isobel, once Erudite.

"As much as I feel your annoyance, we can't." Isobel answered.

I sighed continuing my laps. After doing our laps Amar and Phoenix went over combat moves in basic training. Four and I stood there watching them. It appeared neutral like what both instructors would do, until Phoenix took it to the next level. Wow, a woman in her late twenties is not afraid to beat a guy in his early twenties. Also it's kind of strange how Amar's hands would grab somewhere that is inappropriate yet it doesn't faze her. Same goes the other way around. Some of the guys were cheering Amar making cat-calls and dog whistle. Again nothing seems to faze them until Phoenix pinned Amar to the ground.

"Who's your daddy now," Phoenix panted.

"Not you," Amar grumbled, doing a spin kick knocking her down.

Both laughed before standing up. Phoenix brushed the sweat off her brow. "When you all begin physical combat, rules are simply. No killing each other or foul play."

"Foul play?" Isobel asked.

"Yes, no kicking guys in the jewels, yanking hair, grabbing breast, biting, scratching eyeballs, and most importantly strangling someone. Hand's on neck. We are here to improve your skills not degrade them. If I, Amar, or any of the instructors see foul play then you shall lose points." Phoenix said.

Everyone nodded. So the rest of the morning was spent learning fighting moves and punching the punching bags. Four and I stick together. Not intentionally, but we just have a way with working with each other. Like I can trust him and he somewhat trusts me. I've figured out he doesn't like to be touch. And he knows I need motivation. So we work things out. Also none of the Erudites bothers him when I am around.

When it came to shooting we listen to instructions and follow safety protocols. I shoot the targets hitting the dummies, though most of the shots were flesh wounds. When the magazine got empty, I stared at Four who has spontaneous shots, death shots. Sean from Candor had the same situation, while Mia and Isobel had my predicament. Only one person in the group appeared to be having bulls-eyes, Eric. He gets the target dummy in the chest and head.

Once his magazine was empty he turned his head looking at me with a smile. "Show off."

"And nothing's wrong with that." Eric murmured.

"Nose," I muttered.

"Smart mouth," Eric replied.

I rolled my eyes switching magazines and went back to the target. I imagine Eric's face on the dummy and shot at it over and over and over again till there is no face remaining. People stared at me in how brutal my shots were. But I merely put the gun back on safety and let the next initiate take a turn.

.o0o.

Week two, combat in dueling between initiates. I was not doing well since yesterday Phoenix pulled me in for my daily fear simulation. Again I hated it. I can't save myself from falling. I can't save a life, and everything else just scares the shit out of me. Though my third fear got the better of me again. As if the restraints of the straight jacket became tighter for each move I made.

After the simulation I could barely talk with anyone. It wasn't until Four found me near the chasm sitting on the ledge that replicated my first fear almost. I was thinking about how to save myself from falling. It's strange; when you enter the simulation you know it isn't real. But once the fear simulation starts the awareness vanishes and everything's becomes real. It's when the transmitters disconnect, bringing back to reality do you realize it was all a hallucination. I go over the fear in my head thinking of ways to stop falling. But once again, once the serum is out of your system the memory details become vague.

"You okay?" Four asked.

"No." I answered

Four sat there not saying anything. Merely is presence is comforting than words. That is what both of us needed. A presence of somebody who we could rely on even though we both share secrets. I discovered Four had a secret when I accidently watched him get dress. His upper body exposed showing off scars and a serious bruise on the side. Initiation hasn't started fighting and the first leap off the train couldn't cause such damage. No, it looked like internal bruising while a buckle imprint on side.

Four realized I was staring and got defensive. I turned around looking away not asking questions. He has his secrets and I have my own. If he wants to tell me he can. Though over the past few days he woken up early to train and be the last person in after a personal fear simulation. I offered to join him in the early morning, but he declined saying I should get my rest.

Now here we are on the first day of fight club. On the board were the paired names of today's fight. Four and I walked over to see who we are fighting against. I so desperately hoped we're not fighting each other. My name was next to Sean. Sean was Candor just like me, I remember him being the tall skinny guy who isn't to blurt the first thing that comes to mind. Now I stared at him, he gains some muscles, already a tattoo on his arm with light brown hair and green eyes.

Four on the other hand got Mia. He gave a sullen look.

"What's with that look? You didn't get _too _tall." I said.

"But Mia is a girl. I don't know if I can hit a girl." Four said.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him amaze.

Four nodded.

I smacked him on the back of his head. "Look, just don't go for the breast or privates. And if you seriously want to be generous, avoid the nose. That area hurts."

Four nodded again taking my advice. I can't stop him if he goes easy on Mia or concedes and let her win. Although I bring it up to him that if he loses, the best jobs won't be available and he'll be on guarding the fences or outer terrains of factionless district. I on the other hand was nervous because Sean is…well Sean is tall. He's a head taller than me.

Phoenix called our names and we went over to the center of the arena. Sean smiled at me as he got into position, arm protecting his head while the other blocked his torso. I did the same.

"No hard feelings?" Sean said.

"No hard feelings." I agreed.

"You fight until one of you concedes." Amar reminded. "And try to keep blood off the mat."

Sean makes the first move throwing a punch. I stepped back dodging the blow and looked down to see his footsteps before the next punch which I blocked again. I give a false punch and kicked him on the side. Sean groaned stepping back to grab his baring. I launched at him going for the jab for the throat, but he went under, wrapping his arm around my midsection and held on of my arms. He lifted me up and started punching my midsection. I gasped, adding force to my elbow and jab him in the shoulder and neck. Sean lifted me up and thrown me over him. I hit the mat hard.

A foot came into few, so I rolled out of its way getting up. Sean grabbed hold of my arm pulling closer to him ready for another slammed down. Pulling my arm, as if swinging a baseball bat causing me to trip and fall. I got up getting into defensive position while Sean got into offensive. He then lunges forward, but I kicked him in the shin, wrapping my foot around his leg which had him tumbled. Turning around I kept into defense watching him kneeling on the ground.

"Not bad, for a girl." Sean panted.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I muttered, kicking him in the shoulder.

Sean groaned, getting up rubbing it. Afterwards he marched forward throwing punches. He gets me in the chest, knocking air out of me. The next punched, I blocked with my left arm and I gave him the hook in the jaw. I continue this action; however he grabbed my shirt bending me forward and punched me in the midsection. I gasped for each impact, feeling pain. Then he lifted me up and throws me down on the mat.

I groaned staring at Four who stood stiff wanting to join the fight. Amar stood there next to Phoenix as she shouted at me to get up. Everyone else seemed to cheer Sean on. Sean came over kneel some, with a smirk.

"Give up, princess." He asked.

"In your dreams," I hissed, doing a spin kicked knocking him to the ground.

I climbed over using my legs to straddle him. We wrestled, rolling all over the mat seeking the dominant person. Sean would grab my shoulders, attempting to do a choke hold, but I kept my forearm up making it difficult for him to do so. I punched forward with both hands, but Sean blocked them, except he was on the ground limited of space. During the fight I realize he has tunnel vision, he doesn't take the entire view. So playing dirty, I head-butted him which actually worked. Sean groaned, loosening his grip that gave me the opportunity to pin his shoulders with my knees while my feet slide down his arms till stomping on his hands. As the adrenaline consumed me I punched him over and over again. Not hard enough to break bones since I wasn't that strong, but enough for him to feel pain.

"I…give." Sean concedes. "Stop!"

I stopped, getting off of him panting. I held my side feeling the ache in my torso and shoulders. Sean turned to his side coughing, spitting out blood. Did I do that? I thought I controlled my punches to be painful but not ruptured. A hand grabbed hold of me gesturing off the arena while two volunteers take hold of Sean taking him to the infirmary.

"You used his height and limit his movement. Good job." Phoenix complimented, patting me on the shoulder hard.

"Ow," I cried.

"Oops, sorry." She said.

"No you're not." Amar said, handing me a bottle of water and damp rag. "Next fight, Eric and Luke."

Eric and Luke are both Erudite. The mainly wrestle instead of fighting. Watching them as like two animals colliding their antlers together in being the dominate superior. It wasn't until Eric started throwing punches did realize how strong he was. The punch struck Luke in the face, leaving a disgusting blow of blood coming out. Luke stumbles back holding his nose, one arm up to block Eric's punched and tackled him to the ground. Watching them I realize how Luke moves fast, analyzes his opponent after blocking a blow. Meanwhile Eric grounds his feet to the ground, knees bent, and eyes moving. Like he was analyzing the situation and can predict each possible attack.

In the end Eric won leaving Luke all bloody.

_So much of going easy on your comrades,_ I thought.

Eric smirked in triumph as he came to the victor side which I only occupied. Great, just great, I just hope he doesn't brag. He stood next to me steeling my water bottle and drank it.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Bitch," he replied quietly.

A few fights go on until Amar called out Four and Mia. I took a deep breath watching them get on the arena. Amar told them to begin. As predicted, Four barely fought back. He mere blocked Mia's blows and dodged her attack. Probably using her strength against her until exertion and he could simply trip her or something. However, Mia didn't go easy. She punched and kicked, getting him in the weak spot, the joints of his body. Yet the way Four reacted to the punches doesn't not faze him. When Sean punched me I felt pain and made a certain noise of protest. But Four, his lips turn tight and eyes wincing for each impact.

"Come on, Four!" I cheered him on.

Near the end of the duel Mia had Four in a chock hold. I stared in worried, clenching my fist for I so badly wanted to step inside and punch Mia off of him. Something inside Four snapped after thirty seconds in the chokehold. He just elbowed Mia really hard, knocking her in jaw causing her to fall. He got up staring at Mia in defense, but Mia didn't get up. She didn't get up or move. Four panicked, kneeling down to see if she was alright, except she was unconscious. Amar came over checking on her condition and picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Four asked walking over to the victor's pit.

"She'll be fine." Phoenix assured. "Sore but fine, you three stretch and you can go."

Those who won or managed to stay up after losing did as instructed. We were all sore, yet we silence our protest as we stretch and loosen our muscles. Four remained silent as usual, but worried I went over standing in his vision so he could notice.

"Four, it's okay." I said.

"I didn't mean to elbow her hard." Four said.

"But she would have choked you unconscious if you haven't." I reminded.

"Still, I'm not use to such…."

"Such violence." I finished.

Four nodded looking down. I watched him seeing the characteristics of Abnegation showing. Abnegation are about helping people, being selfless. Since now that we have a free afternoon I thought about what we should do. Knowing Four he would go to the fear simulation after dinner. Until then, it is my obligation to distract him otherwise he is going to mope and beat up a punching bag.

"Hey, we should do something." I suggested.

"Like what?" Four asked.

"I don't know," I said looking around seeing our comrades complimenting each other's tattoo. "Let's get tattoos."

The look of horror filled Four's blue eyes. He stared at me if I were crazy. Right, modifying one's body is a sign of vanity. It's against Abnegation morals. In Candor, the only extreme thing we can do to modify our bodies is women having their ears pierce.

"I'll pass," Four said.

"Fine, then join me as I become a wimp under the needle." I said. "I'll need a good stress ball as they torture me."

Four stared at me for a moment debating if he should stay or join. I give him the puppy dog eyes, begging him in the most innocent child's voice using the word, "Please" constantly. He sighed shaking his head, but nodded.

"Fine, if you insist." Four said.

"Yes," I sang, grabbing his arm and dragged him out almost skipping.

.o0o.

Four and I stopped in our dormitory to shower and change before going to the tattoo parlor at the Pit. It was dark, as twelve people walked around or were getting their own tattoo while rock music played in the background. On the support columns were options of large and medium tattoos. On the wall were artwork on the walls dedicated for the large body portions towards back, chest, and torsos.

One tattoo caught interest. They were angel wings. I was going to consider them till looking at a photograph underneath the artwork of a bare woman's back, how the ink starts from under the neck down to the waist. A note there telling how many credit and time it would cost. I gulped, for I've no available time or rich on credit at the moment. Dauntless have given us initiates enough credit to buy minor things and simple vanity spoils.

"I can lend you some of my credits if you like." Four offered.

"No thanks, I'll get it another time." I said.

"Most initiates start small." Somebody said from behind causing Four and I to jump.

A man in his forties stood there with a shaved head, piercings, and tattoos all over his skin that there was hardly any skin. A name tag on his shirt said Bud. He stood there chuckling. "First tattoo?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I say get something small and meaningful. Last thing you need is regretting it. Because it doesn't come off and laser removal hurts like shit." Bud said. "Follow me."

Four and I followed the guy to what appears to be a panel with smaller tattoos. Some were smaller that it could fit at the palm of your hand. There were options from faction insignias down to random symbols, animals, or lettering. Three images came of interest, the Candor and Dauntless insignia, and the unique type of X, as the font for the letter is parchment. I found the parchment X interesting very feminine in a way yet serious. There was a sale going on the wall saying by one and get one free. Liking the deal, I asked the tattoo artist the three I wanted.

"Where?" Bud asked.

I told him I wanted Candor on my right wrist, Dauntless on my left, and the X on the back of my neck. Bud nodded, leading the way to one of the chairs gesturing me to sit down while he went to get the equipment needed. Four pulled up a stool sitting next to me a bit uncomfortable.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"It's one way to prove I'm one of them." I hinted.

Four nodded, going back to his silence. Though he nodded his head and foot tapped lightly to the background music. Bud came back with a tray, adjusting my wrist on a table he shaved the hairs off my wrist then applied the stencil on my right wrist before pulling out the needle. "This may hurt near the veins."

"I got my stress ball here." I said.

Four scoffed, but handed me his hand when Bud started tattooing the Candor insignia. I winced at first for the sharp sting. However once he started on the bottom it felt more like sharp vibration. Basically it hurt like a bitch when he had to stain on the veins. There were a couple of breaks, and squeezing Four's hand that I think I dislocated his finger. It was the same treatment on the other wrist for the Dauntless tattoo. Only instead of solid black the flames were colors.

It was the next tattoo that was the hardest. I sat in a different chair as I leaned into it with my face pressed to a hole while back facing Bud. Four still remained sitting next to me. Bud shaved my neck, places the trace before beginning. I hissed, okay now I'm regretting this. A moan escaped my lips while my hand clenched around Four.

"Told ya," Bud chuckled.

I groaned clenching my fist. A load buzzing could be heard while I felt my neck be stabbed by countless bees. "God, does Dauntless use this as torture?"

"No, though if you get it on privates it's hell." Bud snicker.

"Hell now!" I cried. Last thing I want to do is put my breast and lower region be. Another moan escape, it was pain and pleasure at the same time now.

Four hands tensed after that moan. Guess the sounds I'm making are actually uncomfortable for him. Wanting my friend to not feel fluster, I bit my tongue to suppress the noise. Four seemed to appreciate it, though his fingers still had no mercy when a jolt of pain came through.

After an hour Bud finished. He left to fetch a mirror. I sat up giving a stretch, "How does it look?"

"Um…pretty I guess." Four announced.

"We need to work on your compliment skills." I said.

Four rolled his eyes rubbing his hand. I felt embarrassed and guilty what he had to witness. Bud came back with a mirror and led me to the mirror on the wall. I pulled my hair to the side back facing the mirror on the wall, while holding the other maneuvering it to see my new tattoo. The penmanship of parchment style gives it a theatric vibe yet not dramatic.

"Me like," I said.

After giving my payment with Bud at the register, Four and I left the tattoo parlor. Four excused himself saying he wanted to train more. I nodded letting him go then sighed. I tried my best to let him interact with Dauntless. Initiation is how we survive, interact, and make friends.

But all Four wants to do is train and sleep.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prankster in the Dorm

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Prankster in the Dorm.**

I stared at my Candor tattoo remembering the conversation at the Justice Building nearly two weeks ago. The day of my aptitude test after informing Raymond of my results. All because I picked a knife. I shudder from the memory in the test. I guessed picking up the knife in the simulation meant Dauntless.

I should had picked the steak and go into the next round. Even though the aptitude test simulation wasn't real…it felt real. The memory relapsed like a broken record over and over again. As the German shepherd charged after me ready to kill. But a girl cried out for the German shepherd calling it a puppy. The German shepherd growled going after the girl. Out on instincts I charged after the dog, pinning it to the ground trying to suppress it. Except the animal bit me and I had no choice but stabbed the dog with the knife.

I woke afterwards back in the simulation room with my instructor, a Dauntless member administrating my test smiled. His name was Harrison, a man in his thirties with blond hair tied back. He congratulated me on such bravery to stand at the face of danger as he manually entered me as Dauntless. But I don't want to be Dauntless, I wanted to be Candor.

I would have probably chosen Candor if Raymond and other Candor members haven't asked me to do this. They gave me the option; if I defect I must do whatever it takes to get best rank and try to achieve messenger or ambassador/faction representative. If not, I just wasted my future. Now this tattoo on my right wrist is a reminder of that state I am in.

_If you defect and reach a higher rank put Candor on your sleeve. _

A scream immense out of nowhere as everyone woken up. On the girl's aisle, Isobel was on the floor quite shaken. Mia screamed soon afterwards getting up.

"What are you girls screaming about?" Sean grumbled.

Eric was the first to get up and walked over lifting up a rat. I cringed in disgust. Eric rolled his eyes shaking his head in disapproval. "Relax, its rubber."

The male initiates burst out laughing while most of us girls groan. I got out of my bed and helped Isobel up. Whoever put that rubber rat on her bed has a cruel sense of humor. Just then Amar came in announcing who has their fear simulation today and who is training/fighting.

Unfortunately, my name is called for fear simulation.

Terrific.

.o0o.

"We are going to focus on three fears." Phoenix announced, preparing the fear serum.

"Which ones?" I asked.

I was sitting on the metal recliner arms crossed. Deep down I really don't want to conquer my fear. I don't want to fall. I don't want to be buried alive. I don't want to be shot. I can't stand of not being able to save a life. And most importantly, I don't want to make that ultimate choice between saving Joan or saving the boy. The others I can somewhat handle, at least they are more mediocre.

"That is for me to know and you to conquer." Phoenix murmured walking over with the syringe.

Sighing, I tucked my hair out of the way exposing the jugular for her to inject. Suddenly Phoenix grabbed hold of my left hand eyes widen. I stared at her confused, wondering what she was doing. Her thumb traced over the Candor tattoo. She analyzed it looking at me in question then shook her head.

"Nice tattoo." She said. "Normal to have a tat of origin."

"O…kay." I replied perplex.

Phoenix nodded injecting the fear serum and my reality changed within sixty seconds.

.o0o.

I gasped, touching my chest yanking the vest off and getting the bloody article of clothing. A pair of hands shoved me to the ground while indistinctive voice commanded me to calm down. But I couldn't, the blood. The person blood was all over me.

_Smack!_

My right cheek stung. The slap snapped me back to reality to see Phoenix relieved. She pulled back going back to the monitor. "And they say killing a person is the hardest fear."

I rubbed my cheek feeling embarrassed. This was the first time I become hysterical after a simulation. It just there was so much blood. Instead of a Dauntless member being stabbed, it was a civilian…a child who just been shot. She was so small, so delicate, and she just died.

Phoenix took a note pad and pen writing something down. She came over handing me the note. I looked at it confused.

_First aid training_

_Tuesday and Thursdays from 3-5._

_Located at the infirmary._

"What's this?" I asked.

"Something to help you conquer your fear," Phoenix answered.

"Doesn't this goes against instructor's protocol?" I asked.

"My seasonal job is to help you exceed. And what I see you need it." She said. "Now you go and train, I got another initiate waiting."

_Why is she helping me?_ I thought.

Usually instructors give the basic services outside of training. But ever since I got here, Phoenix been awfully attached to me? Like last week during breakfast when hinting what Dauntless wants on physical compatibility. The assurance she gave the other day after fighting Sean when I felt guilty. Now this, the First Aid training courses? It's like she wants me to succeed more than the others.

Not wanting to get things more awkward I left the room heading to the gym while the next initiate when through their fear simulation.

.o0o.

The next morning, I waked up to an evil Charlie Horse on my right calf. I yelped from the sudden tightness trying to bend my knee to up it, but couldn't remember what Shauna suggested about cramps. So I lay straight elevating while keeping my foot straight. A minute later the pain alleviates. Once the soreness faded, I sat up. There was a digital clock on the wall saying it was five o'clock in the morning. The Charlie Horse did a good number that I was officially awake.

So not bothering of going back to sleep I got out of bed to take a shower. Usually at this time Four starts waking up. I turned to face him, wondering if the watch he bought with a built in alarm would set. That was until I faintly saw his arm over the bed while his hand in a bowl.

_Not again,_ I thought annoyingly. The rubber rat was one thing. But this…this is just cruel.

Cautiously I walked over to Four shaking his shoulder light. "Four."

Four stirred till opening his eyes looking at me. "Deca?"

"Somebody is trying to prank you." I whispered.

Four stared at me confused till realizing his hand was in the bowl of warm water. He lifted it up confused in what is the significant of hand in water. I chuckled in how naïve he could be, thanks to Abnegation. Guess he never heard of hand in warm water pee prank. When I told him about this, immediately he shoved the blanket off in case he did urinated. Luckily he didn't, but he did go to the bathroom having the urge to go. I took the bowl and poured the water down the drain.

As usual, Four did his annual routine of going to the gym. I stayed taking a shower enjoying the fresh hot water. Around six o'clock did the lights go on and everybody started to wake up. When I came out of the bathroom dress in today's gym clothes, I burst out laughing. Luke's hair was painted pink while for Sean had makeup on. Mia, Isobel, and the others who were spared burst into laughing.

"The prankster strikes again." Isobel sang.

Luke and Sean grumbled going to the bathroom to see the damage. Let's just say they had a cow. Then when Eric brushed his teeth, he gaged saying somebody put salt in his toothpaste. Amar got an ear full of these complaints. He tried to keep a serious look though failed, yet promised he will investigate it. I had to come to him later in private to add the fail attempt on Four.

Back in the training room, I looked at the board, seeing who my next opponent was. I had to fight Isobel. Isobel and I were cool with each other. There are no hard feeling and we usually keep to ourselves unless trying to avoid Mia girly conversation. We made a silent agreement not to go for the face.

So we fought, Isobel was fast using her agility going for the straight attack. I noticed during her strikes she leaves her side open. So going for the swing kicks and side punches till knocking her down. I moved forward about to kick her again, except she kicked me in the gut causing me to stumble back. Isobel got up, arms at the defense throwing punches. I blocked them, till she got me in the shoulder. I knelt down, tripping her before lunging forward grabbing her to the ground. We rolled on the arena finding weak spots till Isobel elbowed me in the gut. I let go, groaning from the sharp pain in the abdomen.

Isobel got up kicking me on the, repeating over and over again. I gasped, crying out on the third kick. When the fourth one came into view I grabbed her leg, tripping her. It wasn't until we were wrestling that things got serious. As we grabbed hold of each other pinning the opponent down. In the end I won after Isobel concede after I put her in an arm lock, not enough for serious pain or dislocating her shoulder, but still suppress her from moving.

Four dealt with Sean. The sight was brutal watching Sean beat Four to the ground. I kept yelling at Four to get up. Only Four crawled every time Sean thought he was finished. I realized he was draining his opponent. While every time Sean kept patching Four in the face. Once he got Sean exhausted, Four jumped up and constantly punched him in the face. Though he ended up having ruffed up face covered in bruises and cuts.

After everyone wrestled winning and points. Next was knife throwing. Amar took control of knife throwing as he demonstrated how to throw them. Four took great interest of knife throwing, having better aim then the rest of us. I'm just lucky to even hit the blue human shape target. The end of the day, Amar and Phoenix dismissed the initiates to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Hey Four, why not join me for dinner with the others?" I suggested.

"No thank you," Four said.

I sighed stopping him. "Seriously Four, you need to exploit yourself otherwise you'll be alone."

"Maybe another time," Four said.

I sighed, unable to convince him as I and the others went our merry way. Us girls claimed the showers first, as I grabbed my daily clothes and toiletries. In the shower stalls, I made sure the door was locked before undressing getting under the hot water. Rinsing, I used body wash then grabbed a bottle of shampoo. The scent of bleach filled the air as steam became vapors. The custodians must have cleaned the bathrooms.

Shrugging the scent away, I washed my hair starting lower before reaching my scalp scrubbing it thoroughly. Then suddenly my head started to burn. At first I thought it was the water pressure, so I changed the temperature a bit. But my head continued to burn. The burning became painful that I cried out in pain. Like my head is on fire.

"Deca, what's wrong!" Somebody yelled on the other side of the door. I cried out again only to hear door burst open. Hands grabbed me, thinking they were Isobel or Mia. They touched my shampooed hair sniffing it. Blindly helped me put on a shirt, underwear and shorts. Before opening the door. I don't know what I was saying, only that my head felt like it was on fire. Since my face was cover in shampoo, my eyes remained close.

"Let me see," Eric said. He came over touching my hair and examined it. "Bleach."

Not knowing what is going on, Eric lead me back in the shower telling me to bend my head as he tried to get the remaining bleached shampoo. Water poured everywhere until he told me to stand as he washed my face. Afterwards put a towel over my head.

I don't know what is going on but my head still burned. Only Eric seemed to know what he was doing, as he kept a firm hold of my arm and lead me out of the dormitory. He kept saying to keep my eyes close and trust him. As of now, there is no one else to trust since I can't see. Erudite is known for their knowledge of chemistry, since bleach would be part of it.

What felt like forever we enter into another room?

"What the hell!" A woman voice yelled.

"Somebody put bleach in her shampoo." Eric explained.

An irritated groan could be heard while two sets of hands grabbed my shoulders. A woman's voice telling me to keep my eyes close while escorting me to a sink. The women first did my face as a precaution putting a cream to prevent the bleach from damaging my skin. Next they forced me on a reclining chair, washing my hair. By this action I assumed we were in a salon.

An hour later from different catalyst shampoos and other hair products the stylist said I could open my eyes. I hesitantly open them staring at a mirror. My long dark chocolate brown hair was officially red brown with random strands of my ordinary color and other lighter shade. My face slightly red and eyes puffy.

Whoever this prank was the cruelest. A rubber rat, innocent. Putting paint or makeup on a guy hilarious. But this, this is just plain cruel. I combed my fingers through the strands feeling how damaged they were. No longer smooth but rough. The stylist gave instruction while handing me a bottle of shampoo for damaged hair.

I nodded taking the shampoo knowing this prank just cost me credit. Walking out of the salon I saw the others standing there, Isobel, Mia, Sean, and Eric. Looking at Eric I walked over to him.

"Thanks…for everything." I said.

"No problem." Eric said. "Just know you owe me."

I nodded, before heading back to the dorm to change clothing and going back to bed. I was too exhausted to eat. Let alone too tired to think what Eric would have in mind for a favor.

.o0o.

The next morning Amar and Phoenix order all initiates to the Pits. Phoenix looked infuriated while Amar seemed a bit irritated. Dauntless-born and transfers gathered around. Four stood by me, keeping a stern look. After discovering what happened Four made sure no one comes near. A protective older brother figure that was appreciated.

Phoenix stepped forward arms crossed. "The past few days transfer initiates have been pranked. Then it was funny with minor games. But now one initiate got seriously hurt. This is the first and final warning. We are the warrior faction, not the joker faction. If I get a complaint from anyone of these childish pranks, I swear that the person(s) held accountable and automatically demoted to custodian. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am." We all said.

"Good, now today's shooting and knife throwing. Some of you have fear simulation, keep to your schedule. In a week you shall be a member of the Dauntless faction." Phoenix said.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation in violence

_**Enigma **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Desperation in violence**

"C'mon Four, it might come in use." I said, doing another sit-up.

Four was next to me as we were doing the cool down drills after today's physical training. There wasn't much of a fight, except hearing the Dauntless-born do their combat. Amar had the transfer initiates work on shooting and knife throwing.

Now I was trying to convince Four to join me for first aid training. I was nervous of going. At first I asked Mia and Isobel to come. But they declined thinking it'll not come in use. So I'm asking my best friend to join me. It would be nice to have support, especially if it'll help me prepare my fear about death or at least how to prepare in attempt to save a life. I rather know I tried something before a person dies in front of me.

"I don't know," Four said.

"Please, nobody wants to come." I said. "It would be strange to go to a class by yourself."

Four pulled himself up to sitting position and stared at me. It has been almost been three weeks since we met on the train. Our friendship has grown strong, like siblings you could say. We just work well together. He knows how I fight, helps me in my knife throwing, and protects me from harm when outside the arena. I know him, how he doesn't like to be touch, the motivation he needs, and the steps I provide for him to break out of his shell.

Yet we still hold our secrets. Ever since I walked in on him shirtless noticing the internal bruise exposing itself and the belt buckle dent, I do not proceed it. Just like he doesn't instigate on my fears or history. We somewhat made it clear that our faction of origin is in the past. All I know about Four's history is that his name is once Tobias and he originated from Abnegation. I don't predict his history nor do I talk about his family. Just as Four knows my once name was Verity, I was once Candor, and that I am close to a family.

We are Dauntless now, and right at this moment we might consider us absolute friends or siblings.

Anyway, Four thought about the invite. His usual schedule is train, breakfast, train, lunch, train, dinner, personal private fear simulation, and bed. It was a miracle I managed to break that chain with him coming to the tattoo parlor with me, or once in a while minor walks or share lunches.

"You think it might help in the future?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, if you insist." He said.

I smiled restraining myself from giving him a pat on the shoulder. After training, Four and I freshen up before going to the infirmary around four o'clock in the afternoon. The infirmary smelt like bleach, medicine, and blood. On the far end of the facility was a row of beds filled with initiates and guards who needed their wounds treated. Any serious injuries or other health problems are sent to the City Hospital run by Erudite. The Erudite study medical, so from broken bones, surgery, cancers, to delivering babies are at the hospital. Here, it's about combat injuries, sprains, dislocated limbs, and physical checkups. The infirmary ran by Dauntless trained nurses and an Erudite doctor.

Four and I walked over to the desk where a nurse was. She looked at us evaluating if we needed assistance, do to our patched work bodies of bruises. I shook my head no saying we're here for the first aid training. The nurse gawked checking the time then shook her head.

"Sorry, you surprised me. Hardly anyone is interested in first aid." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, many believe once you're injured it is off to the hospital or here. Never taking to consideration, since any serious violence was in the factionless watch…until Abnegation pulled Dauntless out." She explained.

Few years back, Abnegation made a campaign of removing Dauntless from factionless territory. Reason of miss use of authority, violence, and false arrestment. It was true there were dirty Dauntless members who abused their strength amongst the factionless, but order needed to be obtained. I remember how Raymond would relieve his stress all around the house in how stupid Marcus Eaton and the Abnegation council are putting the citizens of Chicago at risk.

However Abnegation had Amity and surprisingly Erudite vote of removing Dauntless from the inner territory of Factionless. Now Dauntless can only prowl the outer sectors of the abandon/rural regions while the factionless wander around. Honesty told me to relieve herself from a secret of the court in how many crimes there are from assault, muggings, and murders by the hands of the factionless.

Now seeing the Dauntless in less danger, no one needs the proper training. More lazy in case of the worst case scenario. The nurse joked that if troubles come, it's most likely in Dauntless itself than on the streets.

The nurse led us to the simulator where the first aid training would be. The doctor who was surprised greeted us before beginning the lesson. Today the doctor taught us CPR. Basically if a person hearts stops beating. The doctor told us ways to support the heart by doing chest compression in order to pump blood to the body, follow by breaths to the lungs when the individual is no longer breathing.

The simulator consists with a manikin on the ground with a built in computer to gather results. Four and I watched the doctor show us how it is done, before letting us do it individually. He went over the steps in CPR. First check if the person is not responding. Second, call for help. Third have the person on a flat surface. Fourth hands on chest and then press twenty times. Do not be afraid to for two inches deep in the compression. And finally a breath.

I went first, kneeling down in front of the dummy and got into position. I pressed my hands on top of each other and above the manikin's sternum, having my elbows unlock, and my shoulders over the chest. The doctor corrected my posture, before telling me to do twenty chest compressions then breathe into the manikin's mouth. I did so, pressing hard and deep to make sure blood flow goes. As I did this, the fear from the simulation played in my head. Shaking that horrid image I, I continue with my lesson.

Four went afterwards; as he did the same thing though had much more strength and found a constant speed. When five o'clock came on the dot, the session was over. So saying goodbye we left the infirmary and headed off to the chasm.

"Did…did that class help?" Four asked.

"Yeah, it brought some closure." I answered.

We stop middle of the bridge leaning against the rail. The river flowing underneath us like rushing water. I wonder if somebody dare jumped off into the water and died? The instructors mentioned that this part of the compound is dangerous. If you fall, hitting the chasm wall is least of your worries. Not even the rescue team that fetches bodies dares go in.

"So how does it feel to be in the top ten?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" he reply

"Haven't you been paying attention, you are in the top five." I said. "I wouldn't be surprise if you got in the top five."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Still in tenth place. Though tomorrow that might change." I murmured.

"Who do you have to fight?" he asked.

"Luke and I hear he is not going easy. Not after losing to Eric and Sean." I answered.

During physical training we have to fight three people. I already beaten Sean and Isobel, and I thought my next battle would be with Mia. But with my scores being in the top of undefeated with Eric and Four, my chances are becoming slim. Personally I want to be in the top five and have a chance to pick my job. Last thing I want to do is have guard duty.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You know how to get your opponents on the ground and pinned them." He stated.

"But Luke is known for his aggressive punches." I reminded.

When Luke fought Sean he literally broke his nose before losing. Rumor has it if an initiate has all three losses will be cut from the faction. So knowing how determines Erudite are when transferring, I know I'm going to get seriously hurt. When Sean and I fought, we did it casually. Since he taunted me and I beat his ass. Then dueling with Isobel, it was out of respect. Yet all of agree no head shots. But seeing Luke… he is known for fist.

"Shame I couldn't kick him in the balls." I added.

Four shivered on the thought. Men value their jewels than anything else. I'm curious how a guy would feel if tied to a chair while a woman stands in front of him with a knife ready to castrate him. That would be interesting to see in a fear simulation.

"Any job options are you considering?" I asked.

"Not really," Four answered.

"Well, there is leader, ambassador, intelligence, control room, tattoo artist, piercing/hair stylist, messenger, guarding the fence, security, Dauntless store clerk, kitchen duty, and custodians." I said. "Although, there are seasonal jobs like aptitude test and initiation training."

"I don't think I want to be leader." Four sighed.

"Really," I said surprise.

"Yeah, I just want to be brave and be strong." He explained. "What about you?"

"I really want to be ambassador." I confessed.

Four looked at me with a small smile, "I can see that."

I smiled appreciating that. There was more to my ambitions. I want the opportunity to see my family again. A chance to see Raymond when I go to Candor for meetings. And it was part of my mission. I so badly want to get this secret off my chest. But I can't, I was under oath after I cut my hand and place my blood on the embers. Raymond, Candor's leader, and the representative asked me if I decide to be in Dauntless, I would have to fight my way to the top to be leader or ambassador and report to Candor. Candor has been suspicious about Dauntless. Dauntless and Candor hold a decent relationship for both hold honesty. But lately, any reports that supposed to be informing to Candor relating to crimes have been held back along with other things.

However that wasn't the only thing. There have been unexplained deaths in Dauntless. Erudite mortician who evaluated these autopsies saying it was suicidal or undetermined. Most of these victims were initiates. Unlike the elderly. One of Candors death certificate managers noticed a pattern of these deaths and well…here I am. My mission is to figure out if these victims' deaths were suicidal incidents or more to the picture. And me having fresh eyes and a human lie detector was apparently useful.

I just hope Candor can keep their end of the bargain.

"We should head to the dining hall for dinner?" Four suggested.

I nodded as we left the chasm heading to the dining hall.

.o0o.

The next morning I got up and did my morning routine before coming back to the bed. I sat down grabbing my socks and sneakers but felt like eyes were on me. Turning around I saw Luke staring at me with a devious look. He just leaned against the column arms crossed while watching me. Those brown eyes seemed pitch black. Almost a bottomless pit of hate.

I turned away putting my shoes on. However I felt Luke's eyes still on me. So I took the cautious round, getting up and leaving the dorm. As I walk down the halls, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Coming closer by each of the steps I took.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around me causing me to jump. I look up to see Eric appeared relax, "Hey Deca, you mind helping me on a tattoo idea."

"What?" I said confused.

Eric leaned forward near my ear, "Don't look back and act casual, Luke's been following you. He plans on sabotaging so you don't fight today."

I nodded keeping casual, "Really, what kind of tattoo?"

"Well, I'm debating between a maze or a dragon?" Eric replied.

"Um…I need to see the design to give my opinion." I stated.

"True," Eric agreed.

We made our way to the dining hall to a point Eric sat down next to me. I thought I was in the all clear until Luke took a seat across from us acting casual. My tachycardia started acting up from my todays opponent stare. I looked down, avoiding his gaze as if I was concentrating on preparing breakfast. When I did look up I got a better look of Luke.

Luke was robust stature and powerful, visibly well-muscled arms that had tattoos on the left. Like he had been training to be Dauntless while in Erudite. However his only chance to be in the top ten is by through me. If I win our match then he is in the bottom automatically on guarding the fence or lower ranking jobs.

"Hey Luke, she's not food." Eric suddenly said.

I blinked at such a statement to see Luke eyeing me. It my uncomfortable feeling worse. My opponent smirked as he grabbed a muffin off the table.

"She looks good enough to eat." Luke replied.

A shudder if disgust went down my spine. Eric put a protective arm around me. Luke smirked as he leaned forward, "Prepare for defeat, Candor."

"Enough Luke," Eric warned.

I'm dead or will be grazing it.

.o0o.

"Go for his left side," Eric whispered as we headed to the training room.

"What?" I replied.

"Sean punched Luke constantly on the left side in their last duel. It's still bruised. If you strike there you can distract him." Eric quietly said.

"You shouldn't be telling me this." I hissed.

"Deca, Luke is in desperation. And when he's desperate he is violent." He whispered.

"Why are ya helping me?" I demanded.

Eric stopped and looked at me, "Because I see a good soldier."

I stared at Eric debating if I should take his advice or not. In the beginning Eric and I barely get along do to our competitive nature. How we insult each other of Nose and Smart Mouth or Jerk and Bitch. But ever since the bleach prank he has changed all of the sudden. Is it because he is recruiting, making allies for his role of possibly getting leader, or something else? I don't want to know.

"I'll take your advice into consideration." I said.

Eric smirked opening the door for me. Looking ahead, I enter the training room walking over to the board to see who is fighting and our ranks. As noted I got Luke, next is Mia and Isobel, and others. When I check out the rank sheet I see myself in tenth place in the overall. On the transfer board I am third, with Eric number one (thanks to his sharp shooting), Four in second (thanks to his number of fears and surprising knife skills) and there's me, because of my wins in fighting and work in the fear simulation.

Phoenix came over placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped from her sudden touch if not my heart clenched. She gave me an apologetic look as she gestured me to the arena. Luke was there already stretching. Ever since we started combat I hardly felt any fear. Sure there were points I felt nervous with Sean on the first fight. But now I am terrified. Once near the arena I did the ritual stretches and wrapped tape around my knuckles.

Four came over handing me water. He notices the tension in the room.

"Deca, whatever you do, don't push yourself." Four whispered.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"If you can't handle much of the blows then concede." He said.

As stubborn as I am, I know this wasn't a match I would win. However, there is no forfeiting it. Backing out of a match meant coward. I remember what Phoenix said fear doesn't make you weak, it makes your stronger. Let's hope the fear I'm feeling right now makes me strong enough to last a bit longer before conceding. I will show Dauntless I am strong before risking it.

So taking a deep breath, I got on the arena the same time with Luke. We got to our stance ready to begin. Phoenix stood by the side arms cross staring at the both.

"Now I want a clean fight." She ordered.

With that said, Luke immediately launched at me. I stepped to the side quickly avoiding the 175 pound man. Luke growled turning around throwing punches. Going on the defense I dodged each blow searching for the perfect opportunity to strike. When I saw he was open, instantly did a spin kick getting him on the injured side. Luke groaned stumbling back while I took the opportunity to kick him again. I continued this alternating between kicks and punches, trying to trip him off the arena. It was the safest bet by the looks of it.

However Luke grabbed my arm and swung me away. I stumbled tripping on the mat. Quickly I got up before he caught me off guard. When I turned to see his position, he punched me in the face having me spin and fall. Pain erupted everywhere, losing track of time. A hand grabbed me by the collar of my beater follow by a punch between shoulder blades. I gasped face planting on the mat once more. Again Luke grabbed me tossing me across the arena.

From the available distance I got up finding my bearings. Luke marched forward ready to grab me but I gave him a hook. I give him a couple more feeling my knuckles become raw. As I was about to knee him, Luke grabbed my right arm and surprisingly spun me around on the ground. He was about to punch me, but I maneuver my leg kicking him in the head. The result had him step back, as I was about to get up he punched me in the face knocking me down. I tried to get up, only halfway there to get kicked in the mid-section. I gasped, having the wind knocked out of me.

I looked up seeing Four giving me the look saying 'concede'. I was about to, except I couldn't even breathe to say it. Two large hands grabbed my leg dragging me center of the arena. Needing to be free I used my other leg to kick Luke's weak spot again. He let go, grabbing his side while I crawled back trying to catch my breath. Screw winning, I like to live.

However Luke had other intentions, as he grabbed me by the arms forcing me up. I don't know what happened, but I found myself trapped with arms behind my back with him holding them to a point my joints hurt. I cried out, feeling the protest. My heart beat faster, for this reminded me of the fear simulation. Fear of restraints. All logic went out of the window as I tried to rip myself out of Luke's arms. A panic attack started to kick in.

Luke just laughed holding me tighter while I thrashed in his arms trying to break free either it be kicking his legs blindly or backwards head-butt. Yet Luke still kept his hold.

"One of your fears," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widen. How does he know? Our fears are confidential. No one is supposed to know our fears other than the instructors, if not leaders. Sure our initiation bragged about each other's fears, noting one or two. But I have never mentioned my fear of being restrained to anyone. Not even Four.

Luke chuckled as he added all of his weight forward bending me. I was about to do another kick, yet Luke shoved me forward to the ground that my head hit hard. Before I had time to recover, he was on top of me punching me. I cried out, scratching at his arms to let me go while the other shielded my face. Yet he continues, each blow hurt, my visions becoming blurry. I open my mouth to tell him to stop, yet each time my mouth is met with a blow.

With my one free hand I blindly did the hand signal to concede. The look on Luke's face showed anger, frustration, desperation, and hate. Those dark eyes ready to kill. This was it. He was going to kill me. I closed my eyes while my hand still did the motion.

"Luke stop!" Amar commanded.

"Fuck it!" somebody yelled.

A moment later Luke thrust off of me while another set of hands grabbed me. I panicked trying to attack this next assailant off me.

"Deca stop!" Four called out.

I open my eyes to see Four holding me. When I turn to my side, I saw Eric punching Luke until the initiate stop. Amar walked over to Luke till Phoenix came into vision examining my condition. I don't know what I look like, but I'm sure I look like shit.

"Take her to the infirmary." Phoenix ordered.

Four nodded as he helped me up, wrapping an arm around my waist while carefully wrapping my arm around his shoulder. I groaned feeling pain in the torso. Four tried his best to be gentle as we make our way there.

"Why didn't you concede earlier?" he asked cautiously.

"I…I tried." I panted. "But… h-he would...n't let me."

Four nodded as he led the way. Once we reached the infirmary the nurses gasp as they lead the way to a bed. Four explained what happen before one took a curtain and closed it. I don't know much in what happen afterwards as I fall into an in and out state. The doctor saw my state and gave me morphing with a sedative allowing me to sleep.

.o0o.

I woke up in soreness. The world seemed hazy with lights so bright it was impossible to see. Let alone my head, shoulders, and arms hurt. Groaning, I covered my eyes to block the light. Now I regret doing that, wincing on contact.

"Easy dear, your face is swollen." A female voice said.

"Then give me another hit," I mumbled.

"Plan on it." The nurse chuckled, as she went to the IV with a syringe injecting the sedative in. About a few minutes later I was out cold again.

The next time I was an awake or somewhat of a stoner stage. It was impossible to tell if this was reality or not with the drugs in my system. Through half lidded eyes there was a figure on the other side. I reached out for the person who gingerly held my hand. They were big indicating it was a male.

"Close your eyes." The person whispered.

Taking a deep breath, I squeezed the person hand before closing my eyes. I was still awake, but everything is just muggy. Let alone the pain in my face. Even with morphing there was still pain. Unknowingly I grip the person hand tightly. The only person I could think of to be here at this hour would be Four?

"Visiting hours are over," a nurse said.

"Will she be okay?" the person said.

"She'll be fine." The nurse said. "Now go before curfew."

The guy sighed, squeezing my hand before leaving. The nurse came over checking my vital before giving me another shot making me go back to sleep again.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So yeah…don't shoot me. I couldn't let Deca be perfect. She needs a loss as well. But don't worry she will be up and at em in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Not alone in this

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not alone in this**

It has been two days since the fight with Luke. During those two days I was in the infirmary. The blows Luke inflicted left a concussion and a burst blood vessel in my right eye. When I got the opportunity to see my face… I could see how black and blue it was from the right side of my face with a split lip. Bruising around the nose indicating a burst vein but not a broken nose. My shoulders still hurt from the back hold while my left wrist utterly swollen.

At least Four was there when he is available to check on me. Let alone Mia and Isobel visiting during lunch hour for a meet and greet. But it was Four who I appreciated the most. Since he doesn't think like a girl nor understand the fashion industry. If I hear about makeup and hairstyles again I will scream. Luckily he informed me what happen after the match. How Eric beaten Luke up to a point he was in the same condition as I was but worse. Unintentionally I looked around the infirmary to find no Luke. It was later said Luke had to go to an actual hospital for possible dislocated jaw. To hear what Eric did caught me by surprise, including Four. If it weren't for Four and Eric…I might have been dead.

"What is going to happen to Luke?" I asked.

"Amar said he won the match getting the points…but not much since his actions prevented you from conceding." Four answered.

I nodded. Four then continued, "Phoenix then informed me you'll be on simulation training until you are better."

"Great, a _date_ with gravity." I muttered.

Four chuckled as he took my hand. When he did that the memory of the other night whiplash. The guy in my room during the late hours…feeling Four's hands they were different from before. The guy…his hand was large. But Four's hand felt long. So it wasn't Four who came and visit me that night. I kept silent of telling my friend this. Last thing I need is him worrying of a possible stalker. Maybe Sean or Zeke visited since I grew up with Sean while Zeke is an acquaintance after helping me on first day.

"So...anything new?" I asked.

"I have to fight Eric in two days." Four answered.

The ounce of relaxation of the morphing faded. Eric is an intelligent initiate. He probably knows everybody's fighting strategies and possibly predicts it before they make a move. Let alone how ambitious he is. When Four fights, he tries to make his opponent exhausted before delivering the blow. But Eric, Eric goes for the direct shot.

"You better be training," I said.

Four snorted, "Never thought I hear you say that."

"I'm serious, Four." I said. "Eric is a force not to be reckoned with. You saw what he did to Luke. And his match with Isobel, he was holding back and he still won. And with you two in the top place it'll be brutal."

Four nodded, "Okay."

We exchanged a few words before he left to train. I sighed worrying for him. Before I had a chance to sleep, Phoenix arrived. Before I had a chance to greet her, she tossed a set of fresh clothes and ordered me to get ready for it was time for mental training. I groaned as I got dress and put my rat's nest of hair in a messy bun.

.o0o.

Again I fail to accomplish my fear simulation of falling. Again and again I just keep falling and fall to my death. I tried to find any solution to save myself. I tried grabbing on the ledge, break a window to enter, or anything to grab on to. In the end I'm dead. Or waking up with a heart attack.

"Have you notice the power lines?" Phoenix asked.

"What?" I replied confused.

"The power lines," She repeated.

I tried to remember the cable lines connecting from the Willis Tower to the next skyscraper. The electric lines Erudite use to conduct electricity for power during lighting storms. Now I wanted to smack myself for not noticing it. I keep falling in the wrong direction, making me unable to grab hold of it.

_But wait, why is she telling me this?_ I thought.

I stared at Phoenix typing on the monitor staring at how fast her hands moved. That was when I saw the tattoo on her right wrist. The insignia for Candor! I bite my tongue for asking such a question. To ask if Candor asked her to transfer to Dauntless to seek out the truth?

"You can leave." Phoenix said.

I nodded, getting up walking slowly to leave the room. When I open the door, Phoenix said something:

"_Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict_…"

"_Honesty leads to peace."_ I whispered.

Phoenix came over closing the door. Luckily there was no one waiting in the hall. I turned around to see the instructor look at me. She grabbed me, surprising me by shoving me against door.

"They sent you?" she demanded.

"Yes," I gulped.

"What did you get on your aptitude test?" she asked.

"Dau—Dauntless." I stuttered. "Are there others here?"

"Listen Deca, you have to get to the top five. You have to get ambassador or messenger. There are things here in Dauntless that Candor or the other factions know about." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are rumors about other factions implanting initiates in Dauntless. Not just Candor. So far from what I and others could get is Erudite. More Erudite transferring here than the norm." she answered.

"Why are they here?" I asked. "Are they part of the unexplained deaths?"

Phoenix sighed as she pulled back rubbing her neck. "I don't know... I'm just a hairstylist when not training initiates. Others couldn't reach the top occupations, not even a damn messenger."

"Did you guys get the same promise?" I asked.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes, last thing any of us want is off ourselves or be factionless."

The past few weeks I've noticed there aren't any elderly Dauntless. Those who reached pass their prime of age or no longer physically able to range the compounds architecture would have to leave. There were only two options in how people should resign. Either they go willingly and become factionless or the most devastating scenario…killing yourself. There are those who rather die than become factionless.

Candor promised me and I assumed others that they would make a law for Dauntless, a program. How members could go to a retiring sector or return back to their faction of origin with a minor job. All the other factions let their elderly live until their time came. But Dauntless, it's served and died.

"We got one week before the final simulation and the capture the flag." Phoenix said, tapping her chin to figure this out. Just seeing her body language says it all. The spies, implants of Candor are unable to gather much information about Dauntless than the normal knowledge. She snapped her fingers, "Next week we will both go into your fear simulation. I will help you understand what do in order to convince the leaders that you are Dauntless material."

"Isn't that cheating?" I hissed.

"It's not when seeking the truth." She countered. "Look, several years ago during my first time as an instructor I had a transfer initiate from Erudite. His name was George Wu. He and his twin Tori came. At first I found him like any average Jo until he started his simulation. Average number of fears, but the time was unrealistic. No one with twelve fears less than ten minutes. At first I thought George was cheating or my skills with the simulator weren't adequate. Max understood when I reported the issue, so he had another instructor do his test. One with more computer skills…" Phoenix paused taking a deep breath. "The morning after the last fear simulation, his body was found at the bottom of the chasm. I trained George for four weeks, I know his personality, his fears, his abilities, but never have I suspected him to be suicidal. Tori had it hard along with Amar. Sometimes I wonder if I haven't reported this to Max, would George still be alive."

"If Dauntless leaders are killing their own, why the initiates?" I whispered, afraid in what I got myself into.

"Because initiates are fresh, their brains are still developing." She explained. "Whatever they saw in George, they possibly consider him as a threat."

I paused remembering the only possible threat in the city or mere ghost tales.

"What if they are not just killing people for an unknown reason?" I started.

"What are you getting at?" Phoenix asked.

"What if the situation is a manhunt?" I suggested.

"Possibly, but we won't know for sure until we get into higher ranking. I can only get detail through gossip and report on Visiting Day. Same with the others." She announced.

"Can I meet the others?" I asked.

"No!" Phoenix snapped then sighed. "Not until you pass initiation. The less you now is for the better. Just in case…"

"Just in case I don't make it to the top." I finished.

Phoenix nodded. She opened the door walking us out. With a final look that meant this conversation never happened we went our separate ways. I walked slowly to the gym thinking about what Phoenix has told me. How there is something indeed going on here in Dauntless. How there are more Erudite transfers this past decade. Let alone the number of unknown deaths of younger people.

Why are these people being killed? What possible threat do they hold other than being the best soldier? Unless it's not who they are…but what they are. Our society fears of one set of mind. A minority group of people who think differently compare of the majority. Mere children's stories to warn children to understand how Chicago is.

Now I wonder is Dauntless hunting down…_Divergent_.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Game of Dare

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Game of Dare.**

I stood nearby Four drinking a bottle of water after doing drills. Four on the other hand was punching the punching bag. His hands cover in bruises while knuckles split. I tried to tell him to wrap tape or bandages around them before they get infected. Luckily my voice of reason to sink in that he allowed me to tape them for him before he went back to punching. Though once blood started seeping through the tape, I told him he should stop. He has done enough for today. Four merely shrug saying he'll take care of them after training. I groan shaking my head in disapproval. Training ended two hours ago and here we are in the training room.

Yes I told Four he should train seriously for tomorrows match with Eric. But I don't want him to overdue himself. I wanted Four to win, put that Nose in his place. But at the same time I don't want Four to get hurt. Ironic, really if you think about it. Guess this is how Four felt when I did my fights.

"So I guess you saw the boards," Amar voice boomed out of nowhere. I looked up to see Amar leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "And realized that you're up against Eric tomorrow. Or else you would be in your fear landscape room instead of here."

"I come in here, too." Four said, backing away from the bag shaking his hands.

"Yeah, I know." Amar laughed. "See, I spend a lot of time trying to figure out your deal is, so I've been asking around. Turns out you're in here every morning and in the fear landscape every night. You never spend any time with the other initiates. You're always exhausted and you sleep like a corpse."

"That's not true." I defended. "Four spends time with me."

"Joining a faction is about more than getting through initiation, you know. Even if you two are two peas in a pod." Amar said, he came over hooking his fingers in the chain of the punching bag. "For most of the Dauntless, they meet their best friends during initiation, their girlfriends, and boyfriends, whatever. Enemies, too. But you seem determined not to have any of those things."

"For the record, I associate with the others." I said arms crossed.

"True, I see you hang out with the other transfers at meal time. But you seem occupy somewhere else." Amar stated.

It was true. Other than hanging out with Four or the others at meals, I search for solitude. Somewhere quiet so I could have a clear mind without having a damn migraine. It's just how Four and I are. We want some privacy.

Four shrugged, "We're used to being alone."

"Well, I feel like you're about to snap, and I don't want to be there when it happens." Amar said. "Come on. A bunch of us are going to play a game tonight. A Dauntless game."

Four stood there picking at the tape covering his knuckles. He thought about it, same for me. This caught my interest since I have no future fights and my fear simulation isn't for another few days.

"I'm offering you two some Dauntless status for no particular reason other than that I feel bad for you." Amar said. "Don't be stupid and miss this opportunity."

"I think we should do it." I suggested to Four.

"Fine, what's the game?" Four asked.

"Yeah, what is the game?" I added.

Amar simply smiled.

.o0o.

Four, Amar, and I were on the train with several other people. I recognized them from the first day and passing by them at the pit sharing a conversation. There was Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Edgar, though I don't recognize the other two. The train speed constantly on the tracks going in circles of the inner city.

Lauren was holding onto the handle on the side of the train swaying side to side, close to falling out if she adds to much weight. She held a silver flask giggling. "The game is Dare! First person picks someone and dares them to do something. Then that person has a drink, does the dare, and gets a chance to dare someone else to do something. And when everyone has done their dare dare someone else to do something. And when everyone has done their dare – or died trying – we get a little drunk and stumble home."

"How do you win?" Edgar asked, from the other side of the train car, slouching against Amar.

"You win by not being a little pansycake," Lauren answered. "And, hey, new rule, you also win by not asking dumb question. I'm gonna go first, as the keeper of the alcohol. Amar, I dare you to go into the Erudite library while all the Noses are studying and scream something obscene."

Lauren fastens the cap of the flask and tossed it to Amar. Amar takes the flask unscrewing it, taking a swig of liquor. Everyone cheered him on as he accepted the dare.

"Just tell me when we get to the right stop!" He shouts over the cheers.

I chuckled, adjusting myself as Four. Four seemed a bit stiff. Who wouldn't he, being the new kid, let alone coming from Abnegation. I wonder if Abnegation played games. I've seen their children play the minor games that the school requires for health. Yet when they turn ten that childish behavior stops and they become obedient. Unlike Candor where we play games that value truth and honesty. Though one game a lot of Candor adolescents play is Candor or Dauntless, another term for Truth or Dare. And then there is Truth, the opposite form of Dare, where we sit down and tell the truth by the question given. Truth is a way for kids could get to know one another and make friends, even if the truth is embarrassing.

Seeing Zeke and Shauna available, I decided to introduce Four to them again. The meeting was a bit awkward, as Zeke pointed out Four being a transfer which he complimented on Zeke being first jumper. Apparently, Zeke loss his footing and the flip was not anticipated. Shauna asked Four about his total of fears, which Four replied "Hence the name."

"Wow." Shauna nodded, impressed. "Guess you were born Dauntless."

Four shrugged and I chuckled shaking my head. Always the modest one.

"How are your fights going?" Zeke asked.

"Okay," I answered, pointing a hand on my bruised face on the right side. If not a burst blood vessel in my right eye. "Got my ass whooped three days ago."

Four agreed pointing at the black and blue face from battling Sean. "As you can clearly tell."

"Check it out." Zeke said, turning his head to show off a large bruise on his haw. "That's to this girl over here." Pointing his accusing finger at Shauna.

"He beat me," Shauna said. "But I got a good shot in him, for once. I keep losing."

"It doesn't bother you that he hit you?" Four asked,

"Why would it?" Sauna replied.

"I don't know," Four answered. "Because . . . you're a girl?"

I smacked myself in the face giving a face palm. "I can't believe you said that."

"What, you think I can't take it just like everyone other initiate, just because I have girl parts?" Shauna said, gesturing her breast. Four stared at her chest, blushing at what she meant before looking away fluster.

"Sorry," Four apologized. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm just not used to this. Any of it."

"Sure, I get it." Shauna assured. "But you should know that about Dauntless – girl, guy, whatever, it doesn't matter here. What matters is what you've got in your gut."

"Amen to that," I praised, causing us girls to giggle.

A minute later Amar gets up and dramatically walks over to the doorway opening it. Guess we are near Erudite district. So everyone got up heading to the door. Once we are near to the location everyone jumped out, starting with Amar. I jumped and skipped hard on the grass before catching myself. Everyone seemed to make it without flaw. Especially Four who stumbled on his landing but managed to recover faster than I.

Shauna grabbed my hand leading the way along with Lauren. Us girls talked about minor things like if we set up the next dare what should we do. Lauren reminded us to get the boys hard, especially Zeke and Edgar. Zeke whined in protest until Amar came out of nowhere, butting the initiate in a head lock giving him a nuggy. "I see you've met my young friend Ezekiel."

"Just because my mom calls me that doesn't mean you have to," Zeke protested, throwing Amar off him. He looked at Four and me explaining, "Amar's grandparents _were_ friends with my parents."

"Were?" I asked.

"Well, my dad's dead, and so are the grandparents," Zeke answered.

"What about your parents?" Four asked Amar.

"Died when I was young. Train accident. Very sad." Amar shrugs, saying this with a sad grin. "And my grandparents took the jump after I became an official member of Dauntless." As he said this, he made a hand gesture simulating a dive.

"The jump?" Four asked, not getting the hint.

"Oh, don't tell him while I'm here," Zeke said, shaking his head. "I don't want to see the look on his face."

Amar ignored Zeke as he explained it to Four. "Elderly Dauntless sometimes take a flying leap into the unknown of the chasm when they hit a certain age. It's that or be factionless. And my grandpa was really sick. Cancer. Grandma didn't care to go on without him."

"She must have truly loved him." I noted.

"Yeah, they did." Amar sighed, titling his head to the sky like he was staring up to the heavens.

"I'm sorry," Four apologized.

"At least this way, I got to say my goodbyes," Amar said. "Most of the time death just comes whether you've said goodbye or not."

The talk of death brought the promise Candor made to me and other spies. How they promised they will try to arrange a program to prevent the ultimate decision of factionless or death. Suddenly Amar went back to his charade hiding those raw emotions. He flashes a smile and jogged up head towards the other.

"What about you two?" Zeke asked. "You guys have parents?"

"Yeah, my dad works for the Candor Council and mom works for a shop, also two siblings." I answered.

"Cool, what about you, Four?" Zeke asked.

"One," Four answered. "My mother died a long time ago."

I stared at Four apologetically. He never told me about his past or family. Just how we focus on the now instead of our faction of origin.

"And your dad, is he okay with your choice?" Zeke asked. "Visiting Day is coming up, you know."

"No," Four said distantly. "He's not okay with it."

I grabbed Four's hand which caused him to flinch. When he looked at me confused, I smiled giving a sincere look. "You have me."

Four nodded.

Erudite sector is much cleaner compare to the other parts of the city. About half of the city was abandon, destroyed due to war, if not natural causes that reconstruction is impossible to commence. But here in Erudite it was pristine or fixed of any possible damages. Let alone the brightness of the sector, as every building lights were on to illuminate Erudite headquarters. Unlike in Candor where Merciless Mart have lights on it, the same for Abnegation on the Hub, AKA Willis Tower. Looking at the tallest building right now, so modern than dystopia from my fear simulation. Huh, must be my fear creativity since the Hub is the tallest thing to express heights.

Thinking about Candor, I thought about the relationship between Candor and Erudite. Both factions get along just well. Since them both seek for the truth. Unlike Candor with Amity, the same with Erudite and Abnegation.

When we reached the library. Amar entered the Erudite building marching over to the center of the clear glass structure. The Erudite members in blue uniforms, some wearing glasses focused on their books and research to not notice Amar entering the facility. All of us who waited outside snickering, waiting to see what Amar would do.

"Hey, Noses! Check this out!" Amar yelled.

The Erudite looked up from their books to see what the ruckus is about. However, I doubt any of them are researching on the human anatomy or the lunar system, as Amar turned around mooning them. Immediately those behind the librarian's desk got up and ran after him. Yet Amar pulled his pants up and ran away, heading our direction. All Dauntless started running, sprinting away from the library before either of us could be caught.

I couldn't stop laughing, along with the others. Even Four was laughing. We ran until reaching the train tracks. Somewhere along the chase the Erudite gave up going back to their sanctuary. We all stop panting by a near alleyway trying to catch our breaths. I tried to breathe, but each time I exhale it came as a fit of giggles. Oh God, that was hilarious…no, priceless right there. The horror on their faces!

Once we gather our breaths we praised Amar on such a dare and prank. He smirked, holding the flask and aimed it at Shauna. "Young one, I dare you to scale the sculpture in front of the Upper Levels building."

He tossed the flash which she caught grinning. "You got it."

.o0o.

After Shauna completed her dare, she dared Zeke to do his dare by zip ling at Hancock building. Of Course the majority of us were at the end of the zip line while Zeke and Amar were at Hancock preparing. Once he was done, taking a swig of the flash he tossed me the flask. I managed to catch it.

"Deca, I dare you to strip in your undies and swim at Buckingham Fountain." Zeke dared.

I gawked at him at such a request. Seriously, he's asking me to skinny dip in Buckingham Fountain during October. Knowing there is no chance of backing out I nodded giving Zeke the death glare. All the boys minus Four were laughing, gossiping to see some skin. Though Lauren and Shauna told the assholes to shut up. Four seemed quiet until we reached our destination.

Buckingham Fountain was still running, as the water came out of the horse's mouths and the three tiers. The winds started kicking up, sending shivers down my spine while everyone watched the timed show. Guess we made it for the spectacular water geyser scene. The show was fascinating, especially how limited of light we had, just seeing through the nearby street lamp.

"Okay Deca," Zeke said. "Strip."

I sighed, kicking my sneakers off and yank my jacket. Everyone watched me as I stripped down to my underwear and bra. Edgar made a sly remark that everything has to come off. Yet Zeke kindly put him in his place, reminding everyone I can wear my underwear and bra. Feeling some relief I did so ignoring the guys while facing the girls.

"Hand me the flask." I muttered. Shauna giggled as she handed me the flask.

I unscrew the cap and took a large gulp of alcohol. The liquor burned my throat causing me to crindge. Back home drinking alcohol is only provided at special events and at age eighteen. One must have a clear mind, though alcohol is consider another forum of truth. So this would be my first time. I handed Four the flask before walking over the fountain and step in the water. A shot of cold sensation ran up my spine.

"Holy shit, it's fucking cold!" I cried the first thing that came out of my mouth.

Everyone other than Four burst out of my reaction. Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the water. The water was about four feet deep. I walked a little more deeper into the pool before turning around to see the others.

"Now swim to the other side!" Zeke called out.

I lifted my hand giving Zeke the middle finger before I started swimming. The water was cold and nearly black while lights reflected on the surface. Luckily I took swimming lessons as I kid, so I stroke my way across hearing the gang cheering me on. I did my best, if not swim quickly for how cold the water was.

When I reached the center fountain. I climbed up the bottom tier and walk on it. Zeke didn't say anything about what I should do when I reach center. So I walked on the bottom fountain, going around the fountain. Once at the other end, I jump in the water swimming till reaching the other end. As I got out the others cheered making their way over. I shuddered, wrapping my arms together rubbing them together till they got over.

Once they did immediately grabbed my clothes putting them back on then the flask chugging down the alcohol. The alcohol tingle down my throat till my stomach felt warm. Amar smacked me on the back congratulating me.

"Th-tha-thanks." I stuttered.

"That was awesome." Shauna sang giving me a hug. "So who is next?"

I look between Four and Edgar. They were the only two remaining. All the cruel dares I have I couldn't inflict on Four. It would ruin the boundaries of trust. Especially him having the decency to not look when I strip and got dress. So being generous I tossed the flask to Edgar remembering the naked comment earlier.

"I dare you to run naked for ten blocks." I said.

Edgar's face dropped. Guess he thought he would be doing an extreme task like climbing to great length, jumping, or anything adrenaline. But no, Amar and I did something humiliating, now it is Edgars turn.

"C'mon Edgar, undress." Lauren teased.

"I'll be generous and let you keep your boots on." I added.

Edgar grumbled as he started walking ahead with Zeke before he stripped down naked only his boots on. From afar it looked like he took a gulp from the flask before started running. Everyone laughed as we ran after Edgar who ran fast to the train tracks that were ten blocks away. Amar and the girls were laughing the hardest as they joke about Edgar's ass. Four didn't laugh, though there was some amusement written in his eyes. By the time we reach the tracks Edgar had his briefs on while Zeke laughed, bending over holding his ribs.

Again we just laugh, joking of the dare I put Edgar in. The Dauntless-born glared at me with much venom it made me question on it. Oh wait, no, I don't feel guilty. Mess with a girl, and deal with her intellect. By the time we got on the train, nearly everyone was drunk or buzz. I felt giddy as my face felt warm. Four had an arm around me, prevented me from falling out or making a fool of myself. Everyone else was unbalance, laughing at every joke, or anything at that matter.

"Who's left?" Lauren sang, looking at everyone while swinging on Shauna. Till she stop at Four. "Ah, the numerically name initiate from Abnegation. Four, is it."

"Yeah," Four answered.

"A stiff?" Edgar said, standing beside Amar. He lifted the flask thinking of the next dare. "Stiffs are uptight. So, to prove you're really Dauntless now . . . I dare you to get a tattoo."

The look on Four's face was hilarious. I couldn't help but chuckle. Mr. Blank Canvas while everyone has a tattoo. He sighed, knowing getting ink is Dauntless right of passage.

"Fine," Four said.

Edgar tossed Four the flask, which he drained. So off we went to the Dauntless compound to get my dear friend ink.

.o0o.

Amar lead everyone to the Pire. We ended at the back of the tattoo parlor, where an apartment apparently was. At the beat up door covered in random band stickers and graffiti, Amar banged on it constantly. He continued banging on it till a woman with small, dark, angular eyes and straight black hair streaked with gray. She stood there wearing a pair of men's boxers and a t-shirt.

"What do ya want?" the woman yawned.

"Tori, my friend Four needs a tattoo." Amar said, patting a hand on Four's shoulder.

Tori rubbed her eyes, being grouchy, and "It's past midnight."

"Please?" Amar said. "It's for a game of Dare."

"Are you sure you want a tired woman to tattoo your skin, Four? This ink doesn't wash off." She said to Four.

"I trust you," Four said.

"Right," she yawned. "The things I do for Dauntless tradition. I'll be right back; I'm going to put on pants." Tori closed the door then came back minute later wearing pants. "If I get in trouble for turning the lights on at this hour, I'm going to claim it was vandals and name names."

"Got it," Four said.

"There's a backway. Come on," She beckoned us in.

We follow her through her apartment. I was so buzzed I couldn't see the details. Just walked next to Four excited in what he is going to do. Four paused near the coffee table looking at the drawings. Realizing the others are gone, I yanked his arm so we could catch up. So walking through many doorways everyone reached the tattoo parlor.

Tori turned on the light by one of the chairs, setting up her equipment for Four. The others gathered chairs to sit down and watch. I giggled at their excitement till looking at Four seeing his face bright red. Unable to resist, I burst out laughing. Realizing I was getting loud, I covered my mouth suppressing it snickering.

"Basic principles of tattooing," Tori announced. "The less cushion under the skin, or bonier you are in a particular area, the more painful the tattoo. Four your first one it's probably best to get it done on, I don't know, your arm, or –"

"Your butt cheek," Zeke suggested, snickering.

"It wouldn't be the time. Or the last." Tori shrugged.

Four walked over to the walk picking a tattoo he was going to choose. I stood by him curious in what he was going to pick. I reminded him what Bud said, making sure there was sentimental or a good story behind it. He nodded, till pointing at a yellow panel in the medium size tattoo. The image was an artistic rendering of flames.

"That one," Four pointed out.

"Got it," Tori said. "Got a location in mind?"

Four paused thinking about the location of the tattoo. After a couple of minutes he placed his hand on his ribcage. My eyes widen remembering how there is an internal bruise still healing along with the scar that looked like a buckle. I stared at Four, giving him a look as if asking him if that is a best place to put it.

"You sure?" Tori asked, "That's maybe the most painful place possible."

"Good." Four said, taking a sit down the chair.

"At least you got your stress ball." I teased. Taking a seat next to him offering a hand which he accepted. The others cheered passing around another flask around. This once different, much bigger and made out of bronze.

"So we have a masochist in the chair tonight. Lovely." Tori grumbled, taking her seat on a stool on the other side of Four putting on gloves. Four lifted up his shirt so Tori could disinfect the area with rubbing alcohol. As she got the large area she so the injury from his pass. "How did this happen, Four?"

Four looked at Amar who probably knows the answer. "He's an initiate. They're _all_ cut and bruised at this point. You should see them all limping around together. It's sad."

"I have a giant one on my knee," Zeke added. "It's the sickest blue color—"as he rolled up his pant sleeve exposing a nasty bruise that was completely blue and purple. "Got this when they _dropped_ me after the zip line, last week."

I chuckled since I don't recall dropping him during his dare. It must have happen when the Dauntless-born went out on their field trip while the transfers continue their training.

"Well, I've got a stab wound from your grip slipping during knife throwing, so I think we're even." Tori muttered.

She must be in charge of training the Dauntless-born initiates as her seasonal job. Anyway, she accepted Amar and Zeke excuses before starting the tattoo session. Four squeezed my hand tightly as the needle penetrated his skin constantly to a point it was like mini baby bumble-bee's stinging him. I giggle, though winced when his grip tightens to a point I think my fingers might be dislocated. Amar handed Four the flask, which he gladly accepted.

I chuckled watching Four take the next step of hi new life.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**So this Chapter is somewhat straight out of Four: the initiate. I just made a few changes. To those who don't know my work, I tend to take a story and insert a character into it. So there would be scenes and lines from the book/movie, except it would be in my OC perspective. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Eric vs Four

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Eric vs Four**

Hangovers are a bitch.

Isobel waked me up early. She has done so every time for us girls to get dibs on showers. I groan, waking up with a damn headache. My feet hurt, along with my right hand, while I smell like alcohol and algae water. So blindly I grabbed my todays clothing to the bathroom claiming one of the five shower stalls. At least a shower helped alleviated the hangover some.

After showering and getting dress, I stumbled my way to the sink brushing my teeth. Another person stood next to me, but I ignored him. A wave of headache surged causing me to stop and rubbed my temple. A groan of protest leaving my lips.

"Are you hangover?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," I groaned, keeping my eyes closed.

Eric scoffed shaking his head. "Never thought you got it in ya."

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"You know there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." He teased.

I groaned feeling disgust rallying up my throat. Somehow I managed to swallow it with the aftertaste of liquor. "I hate you."

Eric merely laughs. He was enjoying my suffering of this blasted hangover, brushing my teeth again. First time drinking and already I can't hold my liquor. Or I did, just didn't do the post-drinking of hydration. Once I was sure I got my stomach together, I turned to glare at Eric to find him standing there smirking. Although his bottom lip had a new modification of a ring whiles the skin around it slightly red. He must have gotten it last night.

"You enjoy my suffering, don't ya?" I grumbled.

"Yeah," Eric confirmed.

I rolled my eyes grabbing my things and went over to my bed to put on my sneakers and brushed my rats nest hair into a braid. After getting ready, I got up to find Four still asleep. Sighing, I went over shaking his shoulder.

"Rise and shine, princess." I sang.

Four groan but I grabbed his pillow smacking him in the face with it. This woke him up finally. I snicker before leaving the dorm and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. Deciding to take Eric's greasy food idea, I got some bacon and ate breakfast alone at the table. Suddenly a water bottle and pills came into view. Looking up I saw Amar who seemed not phase.

"This should help." He said.

"What are they?" I asked, holding the pills.

"Hangover pills," Amar answered.

"Bottom's up," I grumbled, swallowing the pills and water.

"Where's Four?" Amar asked.

"Getting ready, he sorta slept in." I answered.

Amar laughed, shaking his head. We ate our breakfast then headed to the gym. Amar told me to do some exercise to remedy the hangover. Giving a solute, I went to the do some warm ups. The solitude was relaxing, as I did a couple of stretches. Sadly peace vanished when Eric came over. Mentally groaning, I ignored him the best I could.

"You just gonna ignore me?" Eric asked.

"What do ya want, Eric?" I reply.

"So, she speaks." He smirked.

"Is there something you need, because right now I am not in the brightest mood?" I growled.

"If handing any tips in defeating Four would oblige?" he suggested.

"Yeah, there is." I said. "Watch your back."

With that said, I marched over to the arena. That jerk! He thought I would freely give information about Four's weakness. Just because Eric freely gave me details about Luke weak spot on his left side, doesn't mean I am indebted to him. Also he interrupting the fight was his choice. So ignoring Nose, I stood by Phoenix who looked at me amuse. I must still look like shit.

"What happen to you?" Phoenix asked.

"A game of Dare," I muttered.

Phoenix laughed, "Dauntless tradition, good times."

Both Dauntless-born and transfers stood around the training room. Everyone was waiting impatiently for the battle between the top two initiates. Amar stood center of the arena checking his watch. Its ten minutes after training hours begin. Four burst through the doors, running towards the arena. He climbed up the steps panting as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Nice of you to join us," Amar said. Then point at Four's feet. "Tie your shoes, and don't waste any more of my time."

Immediately Four knelt down tying his shoes. Eric stood across on the arena cracking his knuckles watching Four the whole time. Once both boys were ready, Amar stepped back letting the fight begin. It was Eric who made the first move, rushing at Four striking him in the jaw. Four stumbled back, blocking his face. I winced, thinking that's got to hurt. He attempted to kick Eric, yet Erik did a spin kick getting Four in the rib.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," Eric stated.

Four growled throwing an uppercut at Eric's stomach. Eric probably predicted this motion, as his step back while smacking Four in the ear. The smack made a loud noise that made me cringed as Four fell to the ground. Eric said something, impossible to hear as he knelt down and started punching Four in various places.

"Come on, Four!" I shouted.

Whatever Eric said riled Four's feathers. His expression of pain was replaced with anger, head-butting him to get off. The action surprised Eric to stumble back which change places. Four managed to pin Eric to the ground punching the guy in the face constantly. I watched in shock as Four hit Eric, ignoring the cries of protest while drawing blood. When Eric called out he concedes, Four got up and kicked Eric in the stomach before marching away.

I stood there bewilder in what I just saw. This fight was nothing like Four ever won. The last two were heap in the moment after his life was near danger or panic. But whatever Eric said made him snap. Never have I seen Four snap like that. Debating what to do, I was about to leave to check on Four but Phoenix grabbed my arm.

"Take Eric to the infirmary." She ordered.

"But-"I started.

"Now," Phoenix ordered.

I sighed, walking over to the arena to find Eric a bloody mess. Helping him up, I have him lean his weight on me, having an arm over my shoulder. Eric protested but I ignore him as we made our way to the infirmary. The nurse saw us in shock leading the way to one of the medical beds. There I disposed of Eric about to leave when a hand grabbed me.

"Stay," Eric groaned.

"I got to get back," I told him.

"Or you could stay and learn the next level in first aid training. I'm sure Phoenix will understand." The nurse said.

I sighed knowing the nurse been getting word of my need to learn first aid to consort my fear of saving lives. Also being here Tuesday and Thursday for the lessons of first aid. So nodding, the nurse demonstrated how to tend bleeding wounds. She stood there holding a medical tray verbally discuss how to tend Eric's injuries. I listen carefully while cleaning Eric's face then examined each wound. His face was swollen, lip cut, and a black eye. Eric seemed relax as I touched his face though winced now and then when applying medical salve.

After doing my best, the nurse took a look of my work doing a few minor adjustments. When she finished, she said what I need to improve on before leaving. I took her words into consideration wiping my hands on a wipe.

"Seems the nurse knows you," Eric noted. "You a regular?"

"None of your business," I sneered.

"Wow, kitty got claws." He teased.

I gave him a warning look. "Get some rest."

"Seriously Deca, give a guy a chance." Eric said.

Is he actually hitting on me? He just came out of a fight with Four. Since the beginning of initiation I would expect him to be furious or something. Not lay back trying to get my attention. Having suspicion he is trying to get back at Four. The thought angered me so I came up with an idea.

So I lean forward coming near his face. Eric smirked at the attention he was receiving, as my hands rested on his chest. I move closer to his ear and whispered. "I don't date during initiation."

And with that said, I shoved him hard on the bed and walked out of the infirmary. I don't know Eric's reaction though I could only assume he's ticked off. Probably never been blown off. Too bad, I don't plan on dating until I reach my goal of being in the top five and getting the best job for my mission.

.o0o.

I was walking around the clothes store with Lauren. After training, Lauren found me in the Pit's failing to find Four anywhere. Lauren told me about an after party next week after initiation. Asking if I had to dress for the party. I told her I didn't which she smiled, grabbing my hand and drag me to the store. So here I am in the aisle of black dresses.

"So…what is going on between you and Four?" Lauren asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"You and Four," Lauren repeated. "You two seemed close. Are you two dating?"

"No, we're just friends." I said.

"You sure, you two were awfully close last night." She inquired.

I chuckled, remembering how Four and I were close during the dares and when he held my hand while getting his tattoo. I can tell those moments could lead to the impression that there's something. But I'm sure there is nothing serious going on between us. Not now at least. You never know what will happen in the future. At this very moment we are most definitely friends.

Ten minutes later I stand in front of a mirror wearing a dress. A black mini body-con dress with sheer mesh insets at neckline and waist. It felt snug around the bust region. Lauren assured me it was supposed to be a little snug to prevent the solid black from revealing my breast.

"You look hot," Lauren said.

"I don't know about the top?" I stated.

"Hey, you can still wear a bra with it; just make sure it is black or pasties." Lauren said. "Now makeup."

Back in Candor makeup is natural. It was believe that a woman's face should show her true beauty. Basically foundation, lip tone lipstick or gloss, and mascara. Nothing exaggerated or enhancing, just showing off our natural beauty. Though our nails are painted in skin tone or French tip. Just being professional as Candor prefers to be.

After buying the dress along with a pair of tights and nice boots. Lauren led me to the Dauntless-born dormitory. Their dorm was different compare to the transfers, since it was much larger with two separate bathrooms. We sat down on Laurens bed when Shauna joined in.

"What you guys doing?" Shauna asked.

"I'm going to teach Deca how to do Dauntless makeup." Lauren answered.

"Really, can I join?" Shauna asked.

"Sure, you can do her hair too." Lauren said.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be a doll?" I murmured.

"Because you are." Shauna teased.

Knowing these two are train professional of fighting, I submitted letting them have their fun on me. So sitting down legs crossed Lauren took out her makeup kit. Mainly Shauna and Lauren talked as they did my makeup. Luckily Lauren and I have the same skin tone, making it easy on the foundation. Next Lauren worked on my eyes. It was a battle of trying not to blink or pull away as she applied eyeliner. The sensation of a pointed pencil felt strange, let alone the mere hesitation of the point stabbing me in the eyes.

But once that was out of the way the rest was easier. Lauren went full detail in how to do a smoky eye while Shauna held a mirror so I could see. After my left eye was done, Lauren handed me the tools to do my right. It was difficult learning how to blend and to even out the eye shadow, but I managed. Next were blushing, not too much only enough to show off my cheek bones. And finally lips. Dark red lips.

"Now, this is what Dauntless women look when going out to parties and clubs." Lauren said. "Just remember to take your time on the eyes."

I nodded while Shauna came up behind doing my damaged hair putting some Dauntless braids.

"So I have Four teaching me how to fight tomorrow." Shauna announced.

"Really, how did you do that?" I asked surprise.

"I somewhat guilt him." Shauna murmured.

"Guilt is an Abnegation weapon." Lauren noted.

"Anyway, how can I get him to fight me?" Shauna asked.

I sighed, thinking about it. Four is uncomfortable about hitting girls. It's not part of is custom. I mean when he fought Mia, she almost won if she hadn't put him in a choke hold.

"Again, guilt is a weapon." I said. "Just remind him that even though you are a girl, you are Dauntless. You got him good last night about that."

"Got it," Shauna said.

Throughout the afternoon I hanged out with Shauna and Lauren getting a better chance to know them. Hanging out with these two was better than Isobel and Mia. Probably it's because these two focus on being Dauntless while my transfer friends still keeping their faction of origin and girl talk. Like Lauren would discuss bruises and Dauntless tradition unlike Mia who thinks about boys.

After about a few hours of talking with Lauren and Shauna, I left the Dauntless-born dormitory and headed over to the transfer dorm to drop off my stuff. Although a lot of people were staring at me. I blush under my makeup not sure how to take in all the attention. When I put my things away I stared at my Candor tattoo.

_You are here for a mission,_ I reminded myself.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fear Landscape

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

**Chapter 10: Fearlandscape**

Today was the initiates' day off. The instructors thought that we initiates needed a break. Though Phoenix said that the training room is open to those who are interested? Although, Phoenix gave me the look that said we shall be going through my fear simulation later today. So this morning I was sitting with Zeke and Shauna for breakfast.

Zeke was yawing as he held his cup of coffee while Shauna fiddled with the chocolate chips in her muffin tiredly. I was munching on a banana chocolate chip muffin. Back in Candor our breakfast are usually pastries, for example, croissants and cinnamon rolls along with tea, hot chocolate, and coffee. Of course back home, Joan would sometimes add abnegation into the meal like scrambled eggs and oatmeal. I remembered when I was young; Joan cooked some oatmeal for everyone for the first time. She gazed at the plain dish lifting her hand to grab the brown sugar but hesitated. Raymond saw this as he took her hand gingerly and lead it to the bowl. How he said, "Flavor is not selfish, it's a privilege."

I grew up watching my mother adapting to Candor life. Her Abnegation heritage showing now and then while my father reminded her that she doesn't need to be selfless. She can be selfish as long as she is true and honest. Nearly every Monday evening Raymond would come home with a bouquet of white flowers: lilies, gardenias, daisy, and irises. The expression on her face was priceless, as she told Raymond that he didn't need to do this. Yet Raymond grabbed hold of her and kissed her saying he wanted to.

The thought of my parents made me homesick. I missed seeing the true love my parents had. Like they were still young teenage lovers. I wonder how they met; Joan said Raymond had a crush on her. How he would follow her around like a lost puppy desperately trying to get her on a date. Joan giggled telling how Raymond jumped on the ledge of a fountain calling out for her, asking her to date him after their initiation. Before she could tell him to get down because he was making a fool of himself, his misstep and fell into the fountain. Of course Joan being once Abnegation helped him out and caved in, accepting his offered. Now twenty-five years of marriage and three children later there romance never die.

I wonder if I will fall in love like my parents did.

Four came out of nowhere and sat down next to Zeke. This surprised me since Four would eat by himself. Zeke talked about his family pointing at his little brother Uriah with their mother Hana at another table with Lyn, Shauna's little sister and baby brother Hector with their mom. The younger siblings waved at Zeke and Shauna before going to their meals. Probably needed to hurry before the train comes for school or whatever source of transportation younger Dauntless-dependents take.

"Do you miss living at home?" Four asked.

"Not really," Zeke answered. "I mean, they're right there. Dauntless-born initiates aren't really supposed to talk to family until Visiting Day, but I know if I really needed something, they'd be there."

Back in Candor when Honesty went through her initiation she was allowed to visit her family on the weekends. Candor-born were allow to see their family on weekends. It was during the weekdays they weren't allowed and had a curfew. Honesty would be home by nine in the morning and then she would be in her big sister role. Playing with Zed and helping me with my homework and girl talk. After initiation, the rule continues until the new members of Candor finished their training of their jobs.

Shauna yawned, resting her head of her chin on her hand taking a small catnap.

"What about you?" Zeke asked. "Do you miss home?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I bet my little brother Zed is bragging about me at school."

Zeke and Four chuckled on a little boy looking like me in black and white bragging to his friends. Zeke looked at Four to answer the same question. Four was about to answer, when all of the sudden Shauna's chin fell out of her hands causing her face to smash into her muffin. Zeke and I burst out laughing at the scene while Four grin. Shauna shot her head up wondering what is going on.

Zeke being generous grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate off her forehead.

.o0o.

"Have you done this before?" I asked Phoenix.

Phoenix stood by the computer typing away on the fear simulation. Probably making sure that this trial doesn't get documented? Last thing we want is us being accused of cheating. I debated if this was actually cheating. Then Phoenix reminded me this wasn't cheating because of the mission. I am at tenth place still in the overall on the scoreboard. I need to be in the top five.

"Yes, I and my husband did this." Phoenix said. "Another form of intimacy."

"Husband?" I said surprised. I never thought she would be the married type. I stared at her left hand to see if there was a wedding ring. Instead there was a ring tattoo on her left ring finger. "Does he know about your…hobbies?"

"Yes, he's one of us, transferred with me." Phoenix said with small smile. "But now let's focus on your fear landscape. We are tackling the ones you have difficulty on."

After Phoenix set in the program for the simulation to be in my fear landscape we went to our position. I sat in the recliner while Phoenix took a chair. She injected half the fear serum into me before injecting the rest into her neck with ease. Afterwards, she applied one of the electrodes to my temple and the other on her. We sat there as Phoenix took a remote aiming at the computer and activated the simulation.

Just like that reality and simulation became one

.o0o.

Back on the small platform on the hub, a hundred stories in the hair as the wind started blowing against us. My stomach drop and heart accelerated to a point I was going to puke. I pressed my hand on the mirror trying to find much distance away from falling. Phoenix stood on the ledge looking down.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's heights you're afraid up." Phoenix noted.

"No," I croaked. "It's falling."

On cue the wind started blowing hard to knock us down on the small. Phoenix caught her bearing while I tried to get up, except another blast of wind knocked me over, I was close to falling, but Phoenix got hold of me.

"Look over there," Phoenix pointed.

I looked over where she pointed out seeing the cable line. About thirty stories down was the line from The Hub down to the next building over. The moment I saw this, the platform started retracting. I got ten seconds before falling.

"Ready," Phoenix asked.

"As if I got a choice," I grumbled.

We took a deep breath before jumping off the platform aiming the power line. The wind screeched in my ear as my eyes goes dry. Phoenix had her arms ready for the grab and I followed her. And just like that, my arms out smacked against the metal coil. Quickly I wrapped my arms around it holding onto it tight.

"Okay, what now." Phoenix said.

"Ei- either, climb down…or –or… oh god." I panicked.

"Focus," Phoenix snapped.

I nodded and tried to figure out what to do. Seeing that climbing down is the better option than falling, we did just that. So maneuvering my legs to wrap around the cable and I slowly climbed down. Phoenix followed me till we made our way to the next building. There was a balcony twenty feel down. Taking the risk I let go and fall onto solid ground.

The moment we landed the scenery changed to the white room as my body is bound in the straightjacket. By instincts I tried to yank the restraints off me, but they grow tighter by each tug. My heart rate going erratic, as the box said it was now at 145. Phoenix stood there in a corner watching this while Jeanine stood in the other corner writing in the folder observing.

"Get this off of me." I demanded.

Jeanine put her folder down, looking at me sincerely, "It's not up to me. It is up to you."

I growled, yanking my arms forward to get the restraints off. The box on my chest beating loudly while the number went higher. I turned around to kick the table except Phoenix stopped me. Placing her hand on my shoulders. "Deca, calm down."

"I can't." I cried.

"What does this fear mean?" Phoenix asked.

At first I thought this fear represented of being restrain. But as I go through this fear so many times, I realize I wasn't afraid of being restrained or being considered crazy. I was afraid my tachycardia would get the best of me. If Dauntless discovers of this, they would kick me out.

"My heart." I confess. "I have tachycardia."

Phoenix stared at me comprehending what is just said. She sighed, "You need a quicker way to calm yourself. Quoting the Dauntless manifesto takes longer."

I panted trying to figure out a way to calm down. The straightjacket tightens pressing deeper in my chest. I knelt down figuring out of a way calm down. Saying the manifesto was Honesty suggestion but what is faster in what I represented. Then I thought of my mother. When I was little having these episodes, Joan would wrap her arms around me while humming a soothing lullaby.

So I adjusted my arms in the way Joan would do while imaging her voice singing to me. I took deep breaths, listening to the sweet melody. "I will always love you." Joan would whisper. That was when I saw the number decreased rabidly. It wasn't long after the monitor reached a precise calming number that had the straightjacket to snap open. I yanked the vicious contraction off me, though stared at Phoenix who nodded in approval.

We looked at Jeanine who was walking out the only exit. I chased after her, wanting an explanation in why she was here. However the moment I exited the building I was back in the chasm. Confused, I look around till seeing a bunch of Dauntless members leaning over the edge in shock. Some tether to rope as they jumped into the chasm. Realizing what the meant I ran over to the group as they pull up a body. Not any jumper, but Four.

The sight of Four's lifeless body lay before me. Going by instinct, I ran over to Four placing my hand on his chest while ear near his mouth to find any sign of breath. There was no breath, but his heart beat ever so slowly. Remembering what I learned in first aid, I adjust myself, hands upon his chest shoulders straight, and started doing thirty compresses.

"Come on," I growled. "Come on."

After doing thirty compresses, I knelt down pressing my lips against his lips blowing air. Next I went back to his chest doing another round of thirty compressions. My emotions were getting the best of me. No, I will not see my best friend die. I will not lose him to death. Not like the others. On thirty I blow air into his lungs.

"Damn it, Four." I snap.

Doing another set of chest compressions hoping this would work. It was on twenty-five did Four gasped, coughing up water as he turned to his side. I sat there in shock, seeing it finally work. I did it; I managed to save a life. I leaned forward to place a hand on Four only to be grasp by a little girl.

Two sets of weights lunged me forward that I gasped from surprise when looking down to Honesty as well. No, no, not again. The little girl cried slipping from sweaty palms while Honesty held on tight. Phoenix stood by me watching the event unfold.

"Help me!" I cried to Phoenix.

"This is not my place to decide." Phoenix said.

Again I was stuck in the stalemate between the family and the innocent. Honesty gave me the look of fear yet it held the small Erudite in her. The look of evaluation.

"Evaluate." She whispered.

I stared at her age twenty-two not married. Meanwhile the girl is young, not even reached grade school. Not have experience life in general. Knowing this would barren in my heart once more I let go of Honesty and pulled the girl up.

.o0o.

Awaken from the simulation I sat over wiping the tears away. The realization all those events were from my fear landscape. I took several deep breaths yanking the electrode off my forehead.

"So remember what has happen and use it to your advantage for the final fear landscape." Phoenix said,

I nodded getting up to leave. Right now I don't want to talk to her. Not after the last fear simulation. She could have helped for at least this once. Just once to have help since this simulation wouldn't be documented. Phoenix seemed to understand allowing me to exit without say.

Remembering one of the fears involving Four I went to the training room. Four stood in front of a punching bag, doing his annual training. I walked over to him then stood there. I hesitated if I should disturb him.

"Four," I finally spoke out.

Four turned around after doing a punch. He wiped the sweat off his brow before saying, "Hey Deca…what's wrong?"

"Just…I went through my fear landscape…" I started. "And you were in it."

Four stared at me confused before leading the way to the arena as we sat on the platform. We hardly spoke until I felt comfortable. "Fear of saving a life. Somehow you drown in the chasm and they brought your body up. I did what I can…"

"And did you save me?" Four asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Four sighed in relief. "Deca, you do realize you conquered your fear."

"I know, but seeing you so white and not breathing scared me." I said. "It's strange, like you know you're gonna be in a simulation. But once the fear serum is injected, it's like all logic went out the window."

Four nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Luckily we just got one week left and we are in." Four assured.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the scoreboard.

On the overall scoreboard Four was in fifth place while I was in tenth as usual. Somehow I kept being in tenth place since being here even though I am third in the transfer scoreboard. First and second kept wavering constantly between Eric and Four, since they both show progress compare to the others who are everywhere.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"um, sure." He replied.

"Can you not stand near the chasm ledge for the next few days?" I asked. "Because I truly don't want to give ya mouth to mouth."

Four chuckled slightly yet nodded, "Okay, I won't."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, you're a great friend."

Four nodded then did the unexpected. He lifted one arm and gave me a side hug. This surprised me since Four is not the touchy-touchy type. Just touching hands now and then is okay between us or grabbing arm in case we are injured or going to fall. But this side hug is something different. When he pulled back, he got on his feet.

"Want to train with me?" Four offered.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

So all day we work on maneuvering our punches on the punching bags and work with the knives. Our usual day in Dauntless.

**''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Like You're Drowning

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy**_

**Chapter 11: Like you're drowning**

The following day, all of us transfer followed Amar past the training room. We pass the area, betting Shauna is having her match today. Four mention he had helped her train for her match. I hope she does well. After some walking we reached another hallway similar to the Simulation room. Amar ordered us to sit down before disappearing inside to the one room in general.

Eric sat away from Four as much as he can. Since the fight, Four has been cautious around Eric. At first I thought Four worried Eric will pull something or sabotage. But when nothing happen, I asked Four what was wrong. Four said Eric knows something personal about him. Something that he wanted to leave behind. Assuming it had to deal with his faction of origin I let it be. I hope it wasn't another simulation. I have had enough simulation this pass month.

"What do you think is in there?" Mia asked.

No one answered. The silence engrossed the entire all leaving it uncomfortable. It wasn't long before Amar came out calling for Four. Four got up and enter the room. I sat there tracing my tattoo waiting till my name was being called. I truly don't want to be in another simulation. During the waiting process after ten minutes Isobel excuse herself saying she'll be right back. About another ten minutes later Amar open the door calling Eric in. Wait where is Four?

It was another twenty minutes later did Eric come out quite shaken. His face did not express it, but his body was tensed and hands locked into fist. Amar then called my name. I got up and enter the room finding it was another simulation room though much darker. I looked at Amar confused.

"This is different compare to Phoenix training." Amar explained. "Here we'll work on your fears are taken to the next level."

I nodded, sitting down on the recliner chair. Amar prepares the serum, attaching it in the syringe and came over. I closed my eyes as he holds the needle up to my neck and injected it.

"Let see what fears comes first," He said. "You know, I never got a chance to see your fears."

"Whoopee." I grumbled.

Afterword's the fear simulation takes control.

.o0o.

I gasped, lunging forward panting to catch my breath. My hands were shaking and my body felt utterly cold. Realizing I was no longer inside the black entity and back in the simulation room had me calmed down a little. This simulation was different from the others. It was so realistic that I feel my body was stiff and most importantly lungs burning.

Fear of the unknown is one way the imagination can take control. What lies beyond the fence, beyond amity terrified me. Supposedly the unmark area was contaminated by nuclear waste. Haring stories of monsters with no forms or mutated creatures. There is no escape from the unknown. All you can do is embrace it.

"You were in there for ten minutes." He announced.

"Really…" I panted. "It felt…like twenty."

My body was still shaken by the encounter of the black smoke. My hands feeling cold while they violently shake. My nose burning slightly from the foul smell too.

"Sometimes the simulation causes lingering panic, depending on what you seen in it." He explained. "Go get something hot to drink."

I nodded, getting off the chair. However before I could leave Amar grabbed my arm, "What did you get on your aptitude test?"

"Dauntless," I answered, plain and simple. "Why?"

Amar gave me a strange look. Like he was expecting more. Knowing I am once Candor and lying is difficult he let it slide. So I left the room, rubbing my arms to get them warm. All the other transfers stared at me concern or scare in what is going to happen. I notice Isobel holding a self-confident look. This had me suspicious, yet I was a bit shaken up to care.

I walked around absently mindedly till reaching the chasm. I down in my usual spot staring at the stone walls. Here I would simulate my fear of falling by the size of the ledge. Now I sit hear listening to the water. Rushing water somehow is relaxing to hear. It can clear your mind, just like that. Probably explains why Erudite Choosing Ceremony element is water. Clear mind.

Another person joins me on the ledge. At first I thought it was Four or Phoenix, but the moment I raised my head the person was Eric. I didn't want to talk with Eric. I don't want to talk with anyone. I just want to mope and plan out a possible escape for the next fear landscape.

"I tell you my fear, if you tell me yours." Eric offered.

"Classified," I muttered.

Eric snorted shaking his head. He look down at the water of the chasm then sighed, "You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out; the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. You know, I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning," I stated.

"Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's… it's actually kind of peaceful." Eric added.

"So you're afraid of drowning?" I asked.

"Yeah," he confessed, staring at the water. "More like open water."

I nodded, debating if I should return the favor. "Fear of the unknown or at least what lies beyond the fence."

Eric nodded, though from the corner of his lips curled into a small smile. Immediately I smacked his shoulder. The Erudite transfer burst out laughing.

"Jerk," I growled.

"Bitch," he replied.

We glared at each other until we couldn't handle it and chuckled. It's strange, if you ask me. When we are surrounded by other initiates during training we are competitive. But once we are alone, it's like we can tolerate each other. I sighed relaxing a little.

"And everyone thinks we are at each other's throats." Eric said.

"Well, when it comes to you and Four." I pointed.

"Say, what do you know about Four?" Eric asked.

I scowled, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, since you two are awfully close." He replied.

"Look, Four and I are just friends. And we both agree to not talk about our faction of origin unless we wanted you. So put your Erudite glasses away." I snapped.

I got up and left the chasm feeling angry at Eric. He keeps asking questions about Four. Always seeking out ways to take down his enemies. At least he doesn't cheat like Luke; it still bothered me how he found out of my fear of restrain. I would have asked Eric or Isobel, but now I'm just pissed. Why does Erudite try to get under my skin? Usually it's Amity, but now it is Erudite.

You know I hope Visiting Day comes soon. Because I need to ventilate and there isn't anybody who is Candor enough to do it. Even Phoenix will hold her secrets and Sean doesn't hold the same pretext as I. Yet I worried if Raymond and Joan would be there. I know Honesty will be, for she promised, but still I worry no one would come.

.o0o.

I walked around The Pit socializing with the other Dauntless member. There was a playful fight going on. Merely two friends going at it of each other to prove who is the strongest while people gathered around. Many drinks being shared and couples making out in the open.

Back in Candor public display of affection is couples holding hands, a hug, or a quick peck on the lips or cheeks. Not making out center stage. Just because Candor is open doesn't mean every single detail needed to be expose especially from a justice system. Meanwhile social gatherings are either parties or groups talking freely in what is going on in their mind. Not violence.

Chuckling as a guy got in his friend in a headlock giving him a nuggy, I decided to leave and head towards the cafeteria. On the way I bumped into Four.

"Hey, where have you been? You just disappeared after your simulation." I asked.

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it." Four answered.

Assuming his absent revolves around his fear landscape I nodded. So changing the subject, I offered him to join me for dinner. Four nodded, accepting the offer as we headed to the cafeteria. Shauna came out of nowhere a punched Four in the shoulder. She had a huge smile on her face, though her right eye started to swollen.

"I won!" Shauna sang to Four. "I did what you said – got her right in the jaw within the first sixty seconds, and it totally threw her off her game. She still hit me in the eye because I let my guard down, but after that I pummeled her. She has a bloody nose. It was awesome."

Four grin, which was rare. Guess teaching Shauna motivate him out of his shell. As he replied, "Well done."

"I couldn't have done it without your help." She said, and suddenly kissed Four on the cheek.

Immediately Four stood there shock while Shauna laughed skipping back to the table calling us to follow her. I stared at Four seeing him dumbstruck, blushing consuming his face. I burst out laughing, smacking him on the back before pushing him towards the table where Zeke and the other Dauntless-born initiates were. Once we sat down, I started creating a burger listening to everyone talk and laugh over bad jokes. Shauna being congratulated for her first win. When dessert came around, I grabbed myself a slice of chocolate cake till noticing a group of Erudite come in. I recognized one of them being Jeanine Matthews.

"What's she doing here?" I thought aloud. Four followed my stare seeing the Erudite going to the leaders table as Jeanine talked with the head leader, Max. Dauntless was silent for a moment before going back to their meals and conversation.

"You know her?" Four whispered.

"She's the leader of Erudite and acquaintance of my father." I answered quietly.

Four nodded as we watch Jeanine say something to Max before he stood up and approached Amar. They share a conversation before they made their way towards us. Amar came over asking for Four to join us. Somehow I felt nervous, wondering if there was something wrong. Four gave me a assure look before joining Amar and the others in the group. I sat there watching them talk before leaving the cafeteria.

"What do you think they need him for?" Lauren asked.

"Don't know, most of the time it's either there's a problem with an appointed simulation or discussing possible jobs." Zeke guessed.

"What happens if something is wrong with his fear simulation?" I asked.

"Well…it depends." Edgar explained. "Either there's a glitch on the program, him cheating, or maybe Divergent?"

Shauna shuddered, "Divergent."

"Shauna, you know they're nothing but a scary story." Zeke reminded.

"What's wrong with Divergent?" I asked.

"They just don't fit in." Lauren said. "Rumor has it Divergences are what the factionless are."

Nodded and ignored the rest of the conversation. Ever since discovering Phoenix is a spy and what she know so far had me wonder if these young adult Dauntless suicides are Divergent execution. How this George Wu was acing his Fear Simulation and ended up dead after his finals. I truly don't understand why Divergence is such a problem. Just because they think differently shouldn't make them a threat. I mean have the citizens have two types of personality. Basically the faction they are born with and the internal personality that the Aptitude Test. Afterwards we decide which faction we want to be.

After dinner, I headed back to the dormitory exhausted in what happen today. By the time I was reading a book. Not many of the initiates were in. Probably out partying or last minute tattoo decision. I just need some alone time and reading this book about bravery, mystery, and action from the old world. When the door open, I looked up to see Four come in. I sat up watching Four as he took a seat on his bed across from me.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"There was a glitch in my simulation. So they needed me take it again to be sure." Four answered. "Though after I finished they asked Amar to take it."

"Huh, that's strange." I said.

"Yeah," Four agreed. "Say, when I was taking my test, did anyone leave."

"Um, Isobel left to use the restroom other than that no one before I took my test." I replied.

Four nodded as he removed his shoes. There was something going on and we both can tell that the Erudite transfers are definitely not to be trusted. However, I couldn't tell Four my greatest secret. It would compromise me in either becoming factionless or worse executed.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;llllllllllllllllllllllllllll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Eric speech is from Stiles Stilinski on **_**Teen Wolf**_**. We don't know much about Eric, so I just thought he has a fear of drowning. I want to thank you all and hope to continue. Ideas are appreciated and so are reviews. Don't be afraid to leave reviews. I don't bite…much.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Visiting Day

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy…okay I own the books and DVD, but I'm not the creator.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Visiting Day**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My right eye has healed that there was no longer blood. Although, the bruise that surrounded under it towards my nose was now yellow with a bit of purple. Along with the same condition on my jaw while my split lip was almost healed. Sighing, I took out my makeup kit grabbing the foundation.

Today was Visiting Day. There are four Visiting Days in a year where families are allowed to see each other if a child transfers. This was the first Visiting Day after the Choosing Ceremony. Although, this would be the first time seeing my family since then. I so desperately wanted to see my family after the fear landscape. Needing to see my mom and sister, and hearing my father assure me I am not a traitor.

So spending thirty minutes to cover the bruises while making it seems natural I stood there getting a better look. Not bad, at least it won't freak Joan out. Next I work on my hair, grabbing my brush to fix it. Sadly the texture of my hair is utterly damage. No one knows who pulled this awful prank, but I can only assume they feel appeased to see their masterwork silently. The stylist shampoo fixed the texture, yet you can easily tell it was damage.

I sighed, braiding my hair in attempt to mask the damage ends. Guess when Initiation is over I'll go over to the salon and just completely dye it. Maybe dye it a color and then let it grow out. Now looking at my form, I see how much I had change from being a tall skinny girl to a toned slightly muscular woman. Physically batter and damage, but stronger. Once done, I went to my bed putting my toiletry away and put on my boots. Four sat on his bed doing nothing. I got up and walk over to him. Four believes his father won't come and have nothing better to do.

"Hey Four, you want to come and meet my family?" I offered.

"No thanks," Four said with a small smile. "You go ahead."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I might just train more or something." He answered.

I nodded placing a small pat on his shoulder, "Maybe later we can hang out."

"Can I have every ones attention?" Phoenix called out. All eyes were on her. This surprised everyone since she is in charge of the fear simulation, not in charge of the transfer. "I want to remind all of you we take the motto 'faction before blood' seriously here. If your family happens to visit, remember you are Dauntless, and once initiation is over those people are just the past and share the same last name. If none of your relatives are here, the training center and the Pire are open. Understand?"

All of us transfers replied yes. Saying bye to Four, I got up and exited towards the Pit. Phoenix walked out with me on the same time and acted casual. I learned if somebody is acting casual meant they wanted to talk. We made a turn as Phoenix slid her foot causing me to trip. I stumbled falling to the ground.

"Sorry," Phoenix said offering a hand.

I accepted her hand feeling something plastic between us. Once I was on my feet, Phoenix continued walking. For a moment I stared at my hand to see a flash drive with the words, "Give to RH". Taking the message as give this to my father, I put the flash drive in my pocket and kept both my hands in there.

At the Pits, it was cluster of families stood chatting with their children. I stood by the rails watching Dauntless-born reuniting with their parents and siblings. Zeke being tackled by his little brother Uriah, finally getting the official opportunity to speak while his mother Hana spoke. Shauna stood center of her family, hugging a young boy, Hector, while talking with her sister Lynn. Lauren stood next to her family hugging a woman with blue hair.

Then I look at the transfer section, as Isobel hugged her parents same with Mia with hers. Sean stood there with a boy much older than him speaking loudly. Luke stood by the corner alone keeping his eyes out waiting. Then I spotted Eric, he stood far away from the other families speaking with a man who tall and lean with blond hair. I can only assume was his older brother. Though their position had me suspicious.

Then I saw a familiar face. Raymond, my dad who I shared the same brown hair with alongside my sister Honesty who had dark dirty blond hair and brown eyes both wearing black and white. Forgetting all the etiquette I ran down the steps and headed towards them. Honesty spotted me, looking at me strangely until realizing it was me. Instantly we hugged each other. She smelt like her perfume.

"Verity," she greeted, pulling back. "Look at you, so strong."

When she said my biological name it sounded…strange. Three weeks of hearing Deca and now hearing Verity for the first time seemed so foreign to me. I smiled resting a hand on hers that was on my shoulder. "It's Deca now."

"Deca?" She asked.

"It means tenth. I was tenth jumper here." I explained.

"Huh," She said and let me go as I look at Raymond.

Raymond stood there surprised to see my condition. He walked over giving me a hug. I hugged him tightly instantly greeted by his favorite cologne. Once he pulled back, his brown eyes looked at me then scowled holding my face. He must see the bruise or it's the split lip.

"What happen?" Raymond demanded.

"Dad, don't worry." I assure him.

"Verity Howard-"

"I got it from combat training." I assured him. "But don't worry, I made some friends and we have each other's back." I decided to change the topic. "Where's mom and Zed?"

Raymond and Honesty looked at each other. Their body posture showed that something happened this morning. It had me worried if something has happen to them then it hit me. I bow my head trying to ignore the pain in my chest. If not the sting in my eyes from almost crying. Joan didn't came because I defected, abandoning her and leaving our family. And doing so, she held Zed back.

"She disowned me." I choked out.

"Verity no," Honesty said. "Mom loves you dearly."

"Your mother wanted to come, but Zed caught the flu so she stayed to take care of him." Raymond said. However he blinked very slowly and rubbed his neck. He was lying; those were physical signs if a person is lying.

"So, any cute boys?" Honesty asked curiously.

"Honesty!" I protested.

She shrugged, "What, looking right now I see a ton of hotties."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Raymond sighed.

I shook my head, "I'm more focus on my initiation than boys. As of now, I'm in tenth place."

"Is that good?" Raymond asked.

"Um…it depends. From what I'm hearing, it gets me a job inside the fence." I answered.

Raymond nodded, though he held a serious look. I need to exceed and reach the top five in order to get leader, ambassador, or messenger for the mission. If I don't reach high ranking then I wasted my life here in Dauntless when I could be back in Candor with my family.

"So how many tattoos do you have?" Honesty asked.

"Just three," I answered. I pulled my arms out turning them to expose my wrist of the two faction symbols. When they saw Candors scale inked to my dominate hand, a sense of pride was expressed on their face. Honesty touched the tattoo in amazement, though you can see a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Damn, I wish we can do body art in Candor." She complained.

"Then your mother would have a heart attack." Raymond sighed, though seeing the Candor symbol he nodded in approval. Making him more relaxed that I am taking this mission seriously. That I will find the truth in what Dauntless is doing and if they are involved of these unexplainable deaths.

"How is Zed doing?" I asked.

"Zed misses you, though he won't stop talking about his sister being in Dauntless in a good way." Honesty said. "You might have somebody here in Dauntless six years from now."

Mix emotions consumed me on the idea of Zed being part of Dauntless. The combat training is brutal, the fear simulation is terrifying, and the lack of a future is limited. I wanted to tell Honesty and Raymond to encourage Zed to stay in Candor or pick another faction, but not here. But I bite my tongue, since saying that is a sign of disrespect of my new faction. The again, it would be nice to have blood here.

"Well, give us a tour." Honesty injected.

I nodded showing her and Raymond the cafeteria and then the Chasm. They were surprise how open and no security near the abyss, especially how young children run around not being caution. I assure them that there is a ten foot ledge underneath in most of the chasm except for the corner. Raymond asked why there was no extra ledge, which I hesitated saying it was for funerals. AKA where the jumpers go once they are done with Dauntless. Honesty gasped, realizing what I meant and Raymond held a solemn look.

"So…" I started, though not sure in what to say.

Suddenly Raymond cellphone rang. He apologized before answering it then sighed putting the device away. "I have to go."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"I promise to come on the next Visiting Day." He promised giving a hug.

I hugged him back sliding the flash drive into his pocket while whispering in his ear, "Pocket from others."

Raymond nodded before pulling back and left for Candor. It was nice to know Raymond came to visit me. Putting the fear of being a traitor at ease. Now it is just Honesty and I. We headed back to the Pit seeing the area less crowded. Finding a stone bench, we sat down relaxing a little.

"I hope you are happy here?" Honesty said.

"Somewhat, there are times I regret why I chosen Dauntless…but once you come to the Pits…it's like a larger community. Another type of openness. If you get my drift." I said.

"I think so," she said. "So are you sure there aren't any cute boys?"

"Sis," I whined then sighed. "There are cute boys, but my focus is on initiation."

"Well, don't be afraid of being open and have some fun." She chuckled. "I would like to see you happy. More independent and free spirited."

I nodded fiddling with the pendent I wore. Honesty saw this and smile, showing the matching pair. This eased my worries that I still have my older sister even if we are from different factions. Afterwards, we mainly talked about what is going on in Candor, how the election is going and basically girl talk. Honesty pulled out a small box from her purse and handed it to me. I open the lid to find a small Switchblade with a black handle that seemed a bit beat up as a Dauntless insignia mark on the bottom.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Mom found it," Honesty answered. "It belonged to our great-grandfather."

"Granddaddy was Dauntless?" I said surprised.

"Could explain a lot." She said. "Mom wanted you to have it. Think one day it might come in use."

I nodded as I pressed the button causing the blade to eject. I never thought our great-granddad was Dauntless. I mean, dad was born Candor and so was granddad, but great-granddad was Dauntless surprised me. His name was Leo, and I knew him for five years before he passed away from old age. I could explain why I am so adventurous. Because I inherited from him.

"And grandma was Erudite," Honesty added. "It explains a lot, but we choose our factions and we keep to it. Remember that."

I nodded again. Factions before blood. Our sister bonding however was disrupted when Phoenix came over. Time has gone by so fast that visiting hours are almost over.

"Honesty, I want you meet one of mentors." I introduced. "Phoenix, this is my older sister Honesty."

"Pleasure to meet you," Honesty said, offering a hand.

"Likewise," Phoenix replied shaking her hand.

"Hey, do I know you?" Honesty asked.

"Maybe," Phoenix replied. "Anyway, Visiting Day is about over."

Honesty nodded as she got up. I did as well as we shared a hug before watching her head towards the escalators where the guest come through. It was nice to see Honesty again and have a chance to have a normal conversation. And most importantly her being alive after all those fears simulations. I just wished Joan and Zed could be here.

"Go get some chocolate cake," Phoenix announced,

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go get some chocolate cake," Phoenix repeated. "And keep that knife hidden. Initiates aren't suppose too have weapons."

I nodded and did what she asked. So once at the cafeteria, I got myself a slice of chocolate cake and sat down poking at the chocolate frosting. Although, after today, I want nothing more than a bowl of ice cream.

**''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. After initiation I need your help on ideas. Don't be afraid to give out your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Capture the Flag

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Capture the Flag**

I was sitting on my bed legs crossed while fiddling with the pendant. Four sat next to me hardly saying a word. I just told him about the conversation I had with Honesty and discovering my routes. The idea that children can inherit their parents or grandparents personality when nurture of another. Four merely shrugged, saying it's quite possible though rare. But also not to talk about it.

"Did you see any Abnegation at the pits?" Four whispered.

I paused remembering those who were at the transfer section. I shook my head no, for I don't recall seeing any grey attire people. Four sighed in relief though I remained silent. Whatever happened to Four in Abnegation was in his past, he will tell me if needed to. Although, growing up in Candor, the longer you hold a secret the more bitter it becomes.

"No Abnegation," I confirmed.

"Okay," Four breathed.

"_All initiates head to the tracks_." A voice from the intercom said. "_I repeat. All initiates head over to the tracks."_

Four looked at his watch to see it was around six o'clock in the evening. Why are we being summon to the track at this hour. Immediately we grabbed out jackets and run out of the dormitory. Once we made it to the tracks with the other initiates, Tori and Phoenix stood there with two piles on the ground. I looked at Phoenix confused…where is Amar? Shouldn't he be part of this?

"Everyone, grab a vest and gun." Phoenix ordered.

All of us initiate did as command grabbing a vest and then a gun. The guns were strange, practically an orange pipe in shape of a riffle with a black cartridge. Tori picked up her gun as she spoke. "Tonight we play a Dauntless tradition of capture the flag. Lucky for us, we get to try these new guns."

"What makes them different from paintballs?" Edgar asked.

"Glad you asked," Phoenix said, aiming the gun and fired at Edgar. A whistle sound could be heard before Edgar gasped before groaning as he fell to the ground. On his thigh was a metal dart with a blinking light. Phoenix walked over and plucked the dart with ease. "Erudite has invented these Neuro-stim darts. These fellas can simulate the pain of an actually bullet wound. Look on the bright side, it only last a couple of minutes."

All of us initiates murmured or paled on how serious this game has become. This was no mere game, but a war game. Not the capture the flag I learned in grade school. Phoenix chuckled returning to her spot next to Tori while Zeke helped Edgar up.

"We got fifteen minutes before the train arrives. So two teams, Tori and I are captains. Tori?" Phoenix added.

"Four," Tori called out.

Four walked over to Tori not sure where else to stand.

"Deca," Phoenix said.

I cringed knowing I have to shoot Four now and I so desperately don't want to. But Phoenix called me, so I went over to her gun ready.

"Sean." Tori said.

"Eric." Phoenix said.

Now I feel like Phoenix is trying to torment me. Eric smirked, as he walked over standing right next to me awfully close while the barrel aimed at my feet. I gave the jerk a warning look before watching the Captains choose their players. Out of the fifteen on my team of who I recall, there is Isobel, Zeke, and Lauren. At least I'll have some people watching my back. So with everything assembled, the train arrived and all of us get on.

.o0o.

Phoenix team was the first to get off at the Navel Pier. All those who were on her team jumped off and followed the fiery hair woman who knows where. She led us to the far end of the pier where Terminal Building was. Afterwards, she pulled out an illuminating neon green flag.

"Alright guys, what's the plan?" She asked.

A lot of ideas were spoken out but some were predictable while others to confusing. I remained silent thinking of a way to hide our team's flag instead of capturing the opponents. Defense you could say. I looked around for the tallest secluded areas that seemed fair. Then I look at one of the towers of Terminal Building.

"I have an idea on defense." I said, raising my hand.

"Okay, go on." Phoenix pointed out.

"We divide the team into two groups. Defense made up of five to seven people as we hide the flag in one of the towers." I said point at Terminal Building. "Defense being the best shooters, as one guards the flag while the other four spread out of different locations aiming at the square. If they get close we shoot at them, but make it complicated for if they get close to any of the nearby building."

"I got to agree with Smart Mouth," Eric said.

"Same here," Isobel confirmed.

Along with my Dauntless-born friends they backed me up on that strategy. Phoenix nodded in approval, as I got assign to defending the flag along with Eric, Zeke, Ash, and Irene.

"Why do I have to stay?" Eric protested.

"Because you are best marksmen in your group." Phoenix replied seriously. "If any of Tori's team members arrive, I need you to take them down fast."

Eric was going to protest when Phoenix aimed her gun at him. Remembering what those neruo-sim darts can due Eric went quiet. When it came to offense, Lauren spoke saying we should divide the remaining group into two one takes the left side of the pier while the other takes the right. There they can spread out and cover more ground while being on the same pace.

Eric decided to add that somebody should climb the tallest building to see if they can spot the opponents flag as well. Phoenix nodded calling defense to spread out. I took the flag, going inside Terminal building along with Eric who decided to use the same building at his shooting point. I did my best to ignore him, as I go up the many steps till reaching the tower.

"Tie it behind the post." Eric said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it gives a less illumination for the enemy won't see." He answered.

"Nose," I grumbled, tying the flag to the bottom post which gave less light.

Eric smirked shaking his head as he walked over to the balcony to analyze the area. I followed and stood next to him amaze of the few. About three-fourths of the city is functional while the rest of the architecture desecrated due to the past and weather. Even through the Navy Pier there are bridged built over the marshes since the grounds are always moist. But looking at the scenery with limited city lights you can actually enjoy start gazing. When I used to live in Candor, the area was too bright to see the stars except the moon. Now here…it's just amazing.

"Place your vest on the flag," Eric ordered.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because I see them getting ready." He shot back quietly.

I removed my vest and set it on the flag. I debated if this was considered cheating for concealing the flag yet I let it slide. Eric kept an eye out, pulling out a set of binoculars from his vest. I stared at him bewilder to have such a device on a basic war-game. He ignored my glare and looked out straight ahead eyes directed to the Ferris wheel. It was so dark; you hardly could see the frame. Yet there was something orange illuminating in the darkness as it ascended. Being generous, Eric handed me the binoculars and I took a peek.

I could barely make out the initiate who was climbing the Ferris Wheel, but they sure have the balls to do so. Imagine in the olden days that people used to ride these things for entertainment. Anyway, the initiate tied the flag to the rugs before climbing down.

"Go tell Phoenix." I whispered.

Eric nodded, taking his binoculars back and ran down to inform Phoenix. Watching the event go down below, Phoenix nodded in approval before she and the others headed in that direction. I sighed; removing the vest off the flag and putting it back on for fair game. All of us defense got in position and waited. Probably twenty to thirty minutes before the opponents arrive. So I sat down and kept watch in case they come.

About five minutes later I heard footsteps coming up. Immediately I aimed the gun at the entrance in case it was Tori's team. The moment the door opened then comes out Eric. His eyes widen when aimed at him.

"Easy there Smart Mouth," Eric said.

"Eric, why aren't you at your post?" I growled lowering my weapon.

"I am at my post." He replied.

"Not here," I said.

"Too bad," he said as he came over and sat beside me. Then he set his vest down and got into prone position aiming his gun down like a sniper.

Sighing, I just sat there staring out into the square waiting. Neither of us spoke as we waited and waited but none of Tori's team came. Then I thought about Four wondering if he is on the scouting unit or defense. I pray he was on defense so I don't have to shoot him. Seeing what just one dart can do, especially Edgar being the guinea pig, it looked unpleasant. Let alone, I seriously don't want to get shot. Remembering the fear simulation of dying made me shiver.

"So why Dauntless?" Eric asked.

"Back at ya," I countered.

Eric snorted, "Seriously, why is the daughter of Candor's Politician doing here. Before you asked, I recognized your dad at the Pits."

Knowing there was no escape I concede. "I got Dauntless on my aptitude test, and in my family we believe that we should go to our true faction. What about you?"

"Same here." Eric answered.

I nodded, it being dark to tell if he was telling the truth or not. This past month, Eric's way of lying is more physical with his left eye twitching. Other than that, he knows how to control his voice, hands, and other gestures. Anyway, I continue to watch and wait. My hand fiddling with the pendant just waiting.

"You know keeping something from your origin of faction is against the rule." Eric pointed out.

I stopped fiddling and glared at him, "Say's the Nose who keeps talking like an Erudite."

"Touché," He grumbled.

"And besides, it's not a token of origin. It's my lucky charm." I lied, though it sounded casual. Although, the pendant is from Honesty it has brought me some luck here.

Eric sighed before getting serious, gesturing to get down. I got down in prone position, laying on my stomach as my gun pointed down on the edge. There were seven initiates plus Tori entering the area. They spread out as they tried to find the flag. When one initiate headed towards the nearby building where Irene was lodge. Immediately Eric fired his gun getting them in the back. Meanwhile I see Edgar going towards the opposite building on the right and shot in in the leg. Tori and Sean looked around trying to figure out where the flag could be. Sean looked up seeing the green light and started running forward. However, before he could reached door of the Terminal Building somebody on defense shot him down.

For shooting people with these nerou-sim darts is much fun. Tori's team was being shot from three other directions. It was impossible for them to figure out where to go. However somebody in the shadows came into the building.

"Damn it," I cursed. "Keep shooting."

"Copy that," Eric said.

I got up taking the gun and heading to the entry way. When I reached the door, it burst open and bullets blazing. A blast of pain stuck me in the arm. I stumbled back seeing the dart in my left arm with the damn blinking light. Something kicked in my system, like an adrenaline rush as I raised my gun and shot the intruder. The initiate fell to the floor groaning in pain holding his gut.

When I got a better look of the opponent I realize it was Luke. "Well, well, this is gonna be fun."

Yeah, I am holding a real grudge. But have you ever spent a week and a half with bruised face under the eye. If not three days in the infirmary while drugged with morphing for the first night. So aiming the gun I shot Luke in the shoulder and chest. Luke gasped and shouted, still lying on the ground. I kicked his gun away from him keeping watch.

"Paybacks a bitch," I said. "Let alone Karma."

"Bitch," Luke growled.

Suddenly another dart came flying striking Luke in the hip. I turned around to see Eric aimed at us with a serious look. "Only I can call her that."

"Ah, Jerk!" I said, shooting Eric in the leg.

Eric groaned kneeling down in pain yanking the dart out of his leg. Of course when the pain wore offed, he just laughed going back to being a sniper. I rolled my eyes keeping Luke down while keeping watch on the entry way.

After about five minutes or so Eric stopped shooting and laughed giving a victory cry. "We Won."

I went over to the railing to spot the orange flag waving about like a maniac. I gave a victory shout excited of winning even if I wasn't in offence. So collecting the flag and stared at Luke who lay on the ground recovering from the nerou-sim darts. Eric grabbed Luke by the arm forcing him out of the tower.

Once on the Pier, Phoenix team was shouting in triumph that Eric and I joined in. Zeke clapped my shoulder cheering on how we won. I join in on his excitement, though felt somebodies eyes on me. Looking over my shoulder I spotted Eric watching me. They way stared at me had me cautious, but at the same time…excited.

.o0o.

"I can't believe I missed it." I whined.

"You should have seen Four's face after I shot him." Lauren chuckled.

Four sighed rubbing his arm while shaking his head. The wind coming through the doorway of the train tossing his hair around. Shauna, Zeke, Lauren, Four, and I were gathered around talking about the game. Zeke and I missed out on the ultimate showdown. Phoenix and offences circled around Tori's defense and shooting their way in till tying them up. Lauren took the honor to climb the Ferris wheel and collected the flag. Zeke told the group of our defense strategy, bragging it was my idea and all of us shooting like snipers.

"Other than the attack, it's boring to be on defense." Shauna pouted. "There's no action until the very last minute."

"Not quite, the adrenaline rush is quite addicting." I said, smirking of remembering Luke on the ground in pain.

"You enjoyed revenge, don't ya?" Zeke teased.

"Hey, if a guy beats the shit out of you, you have the right to shoot him with a dart gun." I defended.

Nearly everyone in the group laughed except for Four. He looked at me strangely as if I were a different person. Probably because I let my emotions get the best of me. Anyway, I looked around the train cart seeing Phoenix leaning against the door watching the city go by in the night. The Erudite transfer huddled close nearby, as Eric and Isobel were whispering something between each other while Luke glared at him rubbing the area that hurt.

There's something about the Erudite transfers that bothered me the moment since training started. Like being in the top five is mandatory. Most importantly, Eric bringing those binoculars with him. As if he knew the schedule, like he knew tonight was going to be capture the flag.

Something tells me Eric is going to my worst enemy.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter didn't have much action. When you're on defense there isn't much action until the very last minute. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14: O'Death

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: O'Death**

The rest of the week was fear simulation. I've been practicing of solving my fears that were time consuming or complicated. These fear landscapes were much intense if not so realistic. If you die in the landscape, the aftermath stays with you for an hour. So falling and missing the cable to jerk awake on the metal chair while my legs fucking hurt. And let's not forget Phoenix on my back in order to get the top five… for a damn communication job with home base.

Anymore of these fear simulation and I might actually go insane. Just offed myself for no more nightmares, if not get this damn world off my back. Yet I keep the mask on. Acting like nothing is a problem. I was having breakfast with the gang, hardly eating it. Four felt the same with his four fears in all.

"You okay?" Zeke asked Four.

"I'm fine," Four replied harshly.

"Oh, clearly," Zeke said with a grin. "It's okay to not be okay, you know."

"Yeah, right," Four muttered as he continued to eat his food.

"Just one more days and it's done." I said.

"Good, because I'm tired of facing my fears." Shauna shuddered.

"I second that," Lauren muttered.

"Third," Edgar joined in.

After breakfast Zeke, Four, and I put our trays away. When we're heading to the Pit, Zeke's kid brother, Uriah came up to us out of breath. Getting a better look of Uriah, he appeared to be taller than his age. Any year now he would have Zeke running for his money if his kid brother beats him in the heights department. Zeke and Four were laughing at Uriah's disposition as the boy appeared stunned.

"Amar," Uriah panted. "Amar is . . . Amar is dead."

Immediately the boys shut up. What? Did he just say Amar is dead? That is impossible. We saw him last week, how can he be dead. Unless… Amar has been absent from the rest of training, Phoenix taking charge of the transfers while Tori getting involved in the fear simulations all of the sudden.

"What? What do you mean, he's _dead?"_ Four asked.

"A Dauntless woman found a body on the ground near the Pire early this morning," Uriah explained. "They just identified it, It was Amar. He . . . he must have . . . "

"Jumped?" Zeke finished.

"Or fell, no one knows," Uriah said.

Four started moving towards the climbing wall towards the Pit. I followed after him, as we both started climbing up to the top. We passed the children fooling around, climbed the staircase that dangled over the glass ceiling. There was a crowd in the Pire lobby. Four and I shoved our ways through the crowd getting a few colorful words and elbows till reaching the edge of the glass wall. When I looked down of the street that surround the Dauntless compound to see a small patch of blood. The area sectioned off by tape.

Growing up in Candor, I've seen crime scene photos of murders. Sometimes when a trial is commence, the defendant under the influence of truth serum can be vague or the sheer man slaughter can be erratic. So crime scene evidence may be used when a murder is involved.

Blood is something I also gotten used too. After beating people up to a point blood is spilt on the mat after flesh meets face. But now the sight of blood down below wasn't from a crime. This was Amar's blood smeared on the pavement. Yet this doesn't make sense. Amar wasn't suicidal. Over the month since I know him there were no signs of depression.

I stare at Four concerned about him. He and Amar were very close or at least the mentor and protégé relationship. Similar to what Phoenix and I have. Thinking about this, all of these previous events this past month happen after Four had to redo his fear landscape. When Jeanie Matthews, Max, Amar, Four, and other Erudites came to investigate some sort of glitch? Let alone Four saying, Amar had to take his fear landscape.

Could it possibly be Dauntless killed Amar for something he knows or…divergent.

I won't know until I get the job that qualify me into their severs.

.o0o.

A memorial service was held in the Chasm for Amar. Everyone was drunk by the afternoon. The gang and I gathered around the chasm, as Zeke passed around red cups filled with alcohol. He handed me on which I took a sip, cringing at the strong taste. When Four got his cup, it seemed to sooth him. Four was the first to finish his drink.

"Yeah, that seems about right," Zeke said, taking the empty cup. "I'm going to get some more."

Four nodded, leaning over the rail watching the chasm. I stood next to him quietly as we mourn. I don't know how Dauntless could mourn through drinking excessively or act like a person's death is a party. In Dauntless, when a person dies their funeral is held immediately. Like die and move on. Back in Candor, if a person dies so suddenly there is an investigation, afterwards funeral planning, the waking, and finally a funeral. The truth of one's death comes first, the death honored and respected, and finally the obituary. Nearly everyone in Candor wanted to read the obituary to know their fellow member story.

"Mind if I have a word with Four?" somebody said from behind.

I turned around to see Head Dauntless Leader Max. Knowing I have no say to refuse a Dauntless leader, I patted Four's shoulder walking away. I walked at a good distance to give privacy, though close enough to hear.

"I know Amar took a particular interest in you. I think he saw strong potential." Max said.

"I didn't know him." Four said.

"He was always a little troubled, a little unbalanced. Not like the rest of the initiates in his class." Max said. "I think losing his grandparents really took a toll on him. Or maybe the problem was deeper . . . . I don't know. It could be that he's better off this way."

"Better off dead?" Four muttered.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Max corrected. "But here in Dauntless, we encourage our members to choose their own paths through life. If this what he chose . . . so much better." He put a hand on Four's shoulder. "Depending on how you do in your final examination tomorrow, you and I should talk about the future you'd like to have here in Dauntless. You're by far our most promising initiate, despite your background."

Max gave him one more pat before walking into the crowd. Zeke returned with the two cups and I join in on the group. All of us hardly said a word, as one of Amar's best friends stood on a chair shouting tales of Amar and how brave he was to explore the unknown. One by one, his friends talk till everyone lifted their glasses, chanting Amar's name. We raised our glasses and drank in his name.

But it doesn't feel right.

.o0o.

I went over to the salon to find Phoenix there. She was a hair stylist after all, though training in the fear simulation is her seasonal job. Seeing the fiery hair woman, stand over a tray sterilizing scissors. Her hands shaking breathing irregular.

"Phoenix," I spoke out.

"What!" she snapped turning around then stop. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath, taking a seat on a duct-tape recliner. Her hands covered her face as she panted. Attempting to hold back her sobs, "Amar was my initiate. I knew him since his initiation. He wasn't suicidal. Even after his grandparents jump…he moved on. He was happy with his friends and told me anything if there was a problem. Hell, I know he is g—"

She stopped herself. "His secret, I should not expose it."

I walked over and took a seat next to her. Phoenix and Amar had a good coworker relationship and maybe even friends by the way they fought in combat. So casual like Dauntless siblings would do.

"I need something to do," Phoenix sighed. "Work on somebody's hair or something."

I paused wondering if there was a way I could help. Then remembering about my hair, I guess I could sacrifice this to help a mentor.

"I was thinking of dying my hair." I said.

A small smiled lifted her face. "Well, let's do it professionally."

So through the rest of the evening I let Phoenix do her work. I went through the wash, professional bleaching, dying, and styling for three hours. Yet Phoenix seemed much calmer as she did her work. Allowing her once Candor side comes out. In fact, I let my Candor side go was we gossip. Since the salon was empty I told Phoenix what I heard between Max and Four.

"Max has something plan for Four, but for what?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. In Dauntless, the head leader goes to the top two initiates for the role of leadership." Phoenix assured.

"Oh, I thought it was something else." I confessed.

"Have you checked the score board?" Phoenix asked. As she started cutting my hair.

"No, not really…why?" I replied.

"You're in seventh place." Phoenix said. "Winning capture the flag and your defensive plan bumped you up. Now you need to accomplish your fear landscape and if you get the time right to impress the leaders you will get in the top five."

I sighed, tomorrow are the finals.

When Phoenix was done, she turned me around to face the mirror. My hair was officially dark purple with a few strands of blue and red while it reached my shoulders. The texture feeling much better now. Almost like my natural hair, yet different.

"Now, don't wash your hair for three days. You need to let the dyes set." Phoenix said.

"Okay, how much does this cost." I asked.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Phoenix assured. "Now go back to your dorm and get some rest. You're gonna need it."

I nodded, getting up and leaving the salon through the back door. As I walk through the Pit, I see a couple of people around drinking alcohol while singing some sort of song. It sounded a bit folk, though much darker compare to the usual rock music blaring about.

"_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold_," The Dauntless woman sang. "_Who will have mercy on your soul?"_

I stood there listening to hypnotic music. Somehow the lyrics struck a nerve in me. Sending shivers down my spine. Realizing it was late I left the pit.

When I reached the dorm, everyone was asleep. Quietly, I open my trunk getting my toiletries before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once done I looked at my reflection. I no longer looked like the girl from Candor anymore.

My face slightly bruised. Hair dyed a different color. Ink marking my skin and revealing clothing. Candor's council member daughter now a Dauntless girl. A defected implant in order to seek the truth? How far am I going to go before I get caught? Would I be kicked out of Dauntless and become factionless…or end up dead? Dead like Amar.

"O'Death," I quoted, hearing the song played at the pits.

Taking a deep breath, I went to the shower stall changing into my pajamas before going to bed.

**'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''**

**Song used is O'Death by Jen Titus from Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Final Exam

_**Enigma **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Final exam**

Everyone kept staring at me. It's probably because I'm the only purple headed initiate in the transfer dorm. Even Four looked at me strangely. Then Mia came up asking if I was drunk last night to have my hair dyed? The glare she received was her answer. What I do with my body is my business.

"Um…nice hairdo?" Four tried to complimented.

I chuckled, "Thanks Four."

Four nodded, grabbing his gear and headed to the bathroom. I got ready early since I couldn't wash my hair for another two days. So doing the basic hygiene, I left the dorm heading towards the cafeteria. Today is a busy day. The last fear simulation. The final examination. I hope I can pass, get a good score, and continue the mission. A lot of weight is on my shoulders, thanks to Phoenix. Let alone the reminder stair Raymond gave me from Visiting Day. A lot of pressure, just to figure out why those people were killed in Dauntless or there was something going on here that could be a national threat?

As I walked down the hall I felt a jab in my chest. I gasped, leaning against the wall while a hand over my chest to feel my heart racing. Shit, I'm having another episode. When under stress my body goes into an angina thanks to my Tachycardia. Commonly known as chest pains, if not minor panic attacks. I panted trying to get more oxygen in my system yet my breathing was shortness of breath.

Why now? After all the peer-pressure and stress, why does it have to happen now?

"Deca!" Somebody called out.

"Shit," I panted.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around to see Eric. _Double shit!_ If he knows of my medical condition he'll report it to the leaders. Therefore I would be kicked out of Dauntless. Anybody with medical problems has to leave or jump. His Erudite intuition noticed this and let go.

"Deca, breathe." Eric said.

"I'm…trying…" I hyperventilated.

Eric looked around making sure no one was in the halls before grabbing me. He took me to some janitor's closet closing the door. I was going to protest, but Eric shut the door. This just made my episode worse. I was going to tell Eric to let me out, when he turned around holding my hands gingerly. I stared at him confused, his blue-hazel eyes looking at me empathy.

"Deca, I want you to try something." Eric instructed. "We're going to try some breathing exercises. Just follow my lead."

I panted watching Eric as he takes a deep breath, held it, and then exhale. He does this a couple of times and then I follow his pattern. At first it was hard, feeling my heart pound against my throat. I gazed at Eric, noticing he have more piercing in his ear, eyebrow, and more on his lip. Back to breathing, several tries later I manage to breathe following Eric's lead.

"This isn't… working." I panted. "I can't do this…any-"

"Look, I'm good at this, okay? Trust me, you're doing a lot better then you were when you woke up this morning." Eric said his voice calm and sincere.

"I'm sor...sorry...I can't." I panted.

"If you can't, it's only because you're afraid." He murmured. "Well, let me tell you something, you're stronger than they are. You have a power of your own you haven't even approached yet and you don't have to be afraid. Of anyone."

"Eric…" I took in a deep rugged breath. My heart accelerating, hurting against my chest. It's true, I am afraid to face my fears. I don't want to fall, have my heart take control, confinement, the unknown, death, but most importantly the decision on whom to save. Afraid to see my family in those fears, Four drowning, and most importantly…afraid of not completing the mission and letting Candor down.

Eric gently squeezed my hands, "Say it. I don't have to be afraid."

"I… I don't have to… be afraid." I said slowly.

"Now, take a deep breath, close your eyes and mean it." He instructed.

I did as he instructed, closing my eyes and taking a very deep breath. "I don't have to be afraid."

We stand there breathing letting the episode flow its course through my system. My heart rate decreased follow by my breathing going back to normal. When I calmed down, I stared at Eric before looking down to see he was still holding my hands. His hands were large, first stages of callous are showing. They felt familiar too. Like we held hands before, except we have not. Unless…

I looked up to see Eric staring at me. This was awkward. As I pulled my hands back, I was suddenly pushed into wall knocking over supplies. Before I could protest, Eric's lips smashed against my one. The lip rings pushing deep into my flesh. My eyes widen not expecting this. Keeping my lips shut, I muster all my strength to push him off of me. I panted glaring at Eric who stood there watching me. Furious, I slapped him in the face, shoved him aside, and left the janitors closet.

_That…that…that bastard!_ He had the audacity to kiss me. He took advantage of me from my disposition. However that is not the only thing. He now has leverage over me now. He can blackmail me or worse hacked into any computer and get into my medical files to see why I had a panic attack.

So overwhelmed, I skipped breakfast and headed over to the fear landscape.

.o0o.

My final examination is administrated by Phoenix and observed Dauntless leaders and Erudite members. The room was large with a dome for a ceiling, a technological recliner chair center of the room with a computer next to it. There were monitors all around too. While above those scenes were dimly lit rooms. Probably where the Chicago faction leaders are or Erudite scientist.

Phoenix pressed gently on my back leading me towards the chair. Looking around I saw Max talking with another Dauntless leader…wait…is that Harrison? They paused from their conversation staring at me. Quickly I turned my gaze, taking deep breaths so I wouldn't have another panic attack. So I looked towards my right to see the Erudite representatives, spotting Jeanine Matthews. She analyzed me in her Erudite ways. I wonder if she recognized me from the Choosing Ceremony.

Phoenix continued walking me to the chair, she whispered, "They can see your fears on the monitors. Remember your first aid training, the cable lines, and accept your fears."

"Right, as if I have nothing else to lose." I whispered back.

"Deca, fear doesn't make us weak." She said. "It makes us stronger. And with you…fear makes you challenge yourself."

Stepping on the platform and sitting down I took a deep breath. I touch my pendant rubbing Honesty's initials thinking of her words of advice: _Keep Calm and Carry On._

Phoenix pulls out the syringe full of orange serum. She leaned over placing the needle near my neck until injecting it. I cringed, feeling the cold liquid enter my bloodstream. Next she stepped back going to the computer staring at me deeply.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Like I have a choice." I said, before facing my fears for the last time.

.o0o.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself back on the platform of The Hub. The winds were blowing ferociously attempting to knock me down, but I pressed myself against the window. Something was different though. Usually when I go into my fear landscapes all sense of logic of this being in a simulation vanishes. But now…I realize this was a simulation. A really good simulation.

Turning around, I attempted to break the window finding any options to escape. Sadly the window wouldn't break. Looking around, panting, as I stare at the floor beneath me while the platform started to retract into the building. Damn it, looking around I see the cable line thirty stories below. Remembering what Phoenix said, I took a deep breath and leaped off the building.

The wind screeched in my ear as my eyes goes dry. My heart was accelerating, my stomach churning, and the air knocked of my lungs. Forcing my eyes to remain open, I had my arms out ready grabbing hold of the line the moment of impact. I cried out in pain, my arms out smacked against the metal coil. Quickly I wrapped my arms around it holding onto it tight.

I took several deep breaths, maneuvering my body so my legs could wrap around the coil. Ignoring the pain in my hands and knees I climbed down the cable. Once reaching the other end, noticing the balcony underneath I let go.

The simulation change as I fallen on the crunchy ground. When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in a glass box, along with the cockroaches. The lights clicked on and I screamed. All around, over, under, side by side, on the walls, practically everywhere were cockroaches. I screamed, stumbling back to find an escape trying to get away from these disgusting pests. I banged on the walls as coordinated in my training. Somehow I realize this fear of cockroaches was ridicules. A childhood trauma back in grade school when opening my desk to find a dozen cockroaches crawling out from everywhere. A horrible prank from a couple of Dauntless boys seeking a laugh.

Breathing through my nose, I turned around body pressed against the glass letting the vermin take control. Closing my eyes, taking deep breaths to regulating my heartrate while they crawl all over me. The cockroaches climbed everywhere, sneaking under my clothing, hissing, tickling, and nipping everywhere. But I concentrated on my breathing, though squirmed now and then.

Suddenly they stopped and my arms were smack against my chest. I opened my eyes again no longer with the cockroaches. Instead I was in a white padded room. Looking down to find myself in that stupid straight jacket, my heart automatically accelerating from the tachycardia to 150. I attempted to free myself; yet again the straightjacket tightens to near suffocation. I growled out in frustration till spotting Jeanine Matthews. she stood there in a corner writing in her folder observing me. Using the wall for support, I got up walking over to her.

"Get this off of me." I barked.

Jeanine put her folder down, looking at me sincerely, "It's not up to me. It is up to you."

I growled stepping back recalling of my mother's method of calming down. I closed my eyes, imagining her voice singing to me, wrapped around in her embrace. However, I no longer sense Joan helping me. Instead large hands held my own in my imagination. How warm they were as the owner tried to calm me down through my panic attack.

_You don't have to be afraid. _Eric's voice echoed in my head.

Remembering the breathing exercise we did this morning. I repeated them again; eyes closed breathing in and out. My heart rate and the monitor decrease till it reached average pace. "I don't have to be afraid."

A loud click could be heard while the straight jacket snapped open. I yanked the vicious contraction off of me, watching Jeanine who was walking out the only exit. I chased after her, knowing she'll lead to the next fear. The moment my hand touches the doorknob; it retracts from the burning heat. I hissed, looking at my hand to find it slightly blister. A cry shrieked out on the other side of the door. Wait, this was new. Panicked, I yanked the sleeve of my shirt down to cover my hand to open the door. Barging in, I enter the burning building.

Fire engulfed the entire building in a swirling swarm. That cry, there was somebody in here. I called out for the person, only to hear nothing. Wait; was this a trick to get me inside the burning building? Not thinking searched the first floor calling out for the person. A whimper could be heard in the closet. Running over to the closet I open the door to find a young girl, probably three years old. What the hell, she wasn't in here before.

The girl cried, panicking, I grabbed the girl and ran for the door. However, the moment I reached the front entrance the ceiling collapsed. Jumping back, covering the girls from the debris, I ran up the stairs seeking another way out. Nearly every possible exit I go was blocked by flames. The air was soon filled with smoke. I coughed, looking for a source of clean air. There was no possible chance to crawl since fire was on the carpets. A source of water excluded as well. The young girl started coughing frantically. So I ripped my shirt pressing the fabric against her face while continue to search for an exit.

Using my injure hand on the doorknobs finding any room open. In the last fear simulation, the window would have broken from the heat. However, it doesn't.

_Click._

_Yes,_ I thought, opening the door to find one room vacant. Kicking it open, still keeping the girl close as we enter the room then closed. I panted; analyzing the situation for the room was covered in smoke. Remembering fire drills in grade school, I set the girl down center of the room and went to the closet. I pulled out a thick sweater then went to the door, jamming it underneath the gap between the floor and door. Afterwards I ran to the window seeing the difference of height. Still a two story building. But now I got a little girl involve. I need to figure out how to get her out and escape.

Looking around, I stared at the sheets on the bed. I remember those old comic strips in the newspaper about escape. How the character tied many sheets together to create a rope then lower each other down. Considering that as the only option, I grabbed the streets, cover, and blanket tying them together to create a rope. Next, I grabbed a lamp smashing the window open to create a wider exit then face the girl. She coughed keeping the fabric on her face.

I knelt down to her level trying the rope around her waist. She was scared and so was I, but I need her to remain calm. "Okay, I need you to be brave for me, sweetie. I'm going to lower you out through the window, but you have to stay still. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded. I gave her a reassuring smile, leading her towards the window and helping her up. She crawled over the ledge, handing there by two feet until I started lowering her down. The room was consumed by smoke. The door and ceiling now on fire, but my concentration was on the little girl. When I hear an, "oomph." I look over to see the little girl rubbing her bum as the rope ended three feet off the ground. Sighing in relief, I was going to tie the rope to something till the roof collapsed. In the sheer moment, I jumped out falling once more.

The next fear begins, falling into an open grave. I sat up, but the lid to the coffin slammed me down. I kicked and banged on the wooden door trying to open it, yet it wouldn't budge. Fear of being buried alive or confinement. My money is on buried alive. I continue my frantic movement, banging on the hard wood desperately trying to escape. The air starting to become thin causing me to hyperventilated.

_Calm down, Verity, or you'll lose your oxygen supply._ I thought.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I listen closely to hear something thumping on the lid. Leaning closer for a better hearing to realize what the thumping noise was. Dirt, dirt being tossed on the lid.

"Hey, get me out of here! I'm not dead!" I shouted. Telling the grave digger I wasn't dead. I screamed, pounded, kicked the door telling whoever is up there to stop and let me out.

A moment too soon the thumping noise stopped follow by loud crack. The lid open, revealing an Abnegation member offering a hand. I accepted the offer as he helped me up onto my feet. Two loud bangs could be heard. _Gunfire_! I pushed the abnegation man aside till gasping for something hot penetrated my chest. I fall backwards touching my chest then looked at my hands finding blood. Liquid started building up in my lungs. I gagged tasting the bitter taste of blood.

Damn it! I panted trying to add pressure on the wound. But my body goes into shock, my hands shaking violently if not losing a lot of blood. The Abnegation man stared at me in shock coming forward trying to add pressure on the wound. But it was too late. The bullets struck my lungs. Once shot in the vital organs there is zero chance of survival. Accepting that, I closed my eyes waiting for death.

The sound of chirping sang in the air. I opened my eyes again to find myself back in Amity. Amity folks working in the fields for daily harvest. Yet I remember why I fear this area…It's because there was something outside of these borders. Immediately after thinking that, everything became silent. The birds and the insects just became quiet. Something told me, this was not right. Something was off.

The silence embraced me on high alert. My heart pounding slightly towards the unknown. Suddenly the ground shook like a bomb went off. The source coming out from the forest. I caught my bearings staring out into the forest to see a black smoke. At first, I would have thought it was normal smoke from the bomb, until the black smoke increased its mass, slithering around as a snake, almost like a tentacle coming towards me. Afraid, I turned around and run, shouting at the Amity farmers to run and take cover.

"Run! Get out of here!" I shouted.

As if trapped on cracked record player, I tripped tumbling down on the grass falling. Rolling over, I sat up being face to face with the black entity. It growled, coiling like a snake. There was no chance to escape or weapon to use. So I closed my eyes embracing the creature's wrath. The entity growled more grazing over me, its atmosphere much dark with the smell of tar. Embrace the unknown.

When I open my eyes again to discover I was back in Dauntless. Back in the chasm. I look around till seeing a bunch of Dauntless members leaning over the edge in shock. Some tether to rope as they jumped into the chasm. Realizing what the meant I ran over to the group as they pull up a body. Not any jumper, but Four.

The sight of Four's lifeless body lay before me. Going by instinct, I ran over to Four placing my hand on his chest while ear near his mouth to find any sign of breath. There was no breath, but his heart beat ever so slowly. Remembering what I learned in first aid, I adjust myself, hands upon his chest shoulders straight, and started doing thirty compresses

"Come on," I growled. "Come on."

After doing thirty compresses, I knelt down pressing my lips against his lips blowing air. Next I went back to his chest doing another round of thirty compressions. My emotions were getting the best of me. No, I will not see my best friend die. I will not lose him to death. Not like the others. On thirty I blow air into his lungs.

"Damn it, Four." I snapped.

Doing another set of chest compressions hoping this would work. It was on twenty-five did Four gasped, coughing up water as he turned to his side. I helped Four sit up patting his back to get water out of his lungs. When I gaze up at the others, I notice Max stood before me. He offered me a hand helping me up. As I got on my two feet, Max handed me a gun. I stared at him in shock when Phoenix and three other members came into view.

"Shoot them," Max ordered.

"What?" I gasped.

"I ordered you to shoot them." Max said.

My hands started shaking as I stared at Phoenix and the other Dauntless members. Looking at their wrist, I saw the Candor tattoo. Dauntless traitors…just like me. Candor spies. This new fear of betraying my comrades caught me by surprise.

"Now, Howards." Max barked.

I don't look at Phoenix in the eyes. Unable to do this, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and fired. The recoiled hurt and the guilt building up as I shoot the other three till stopping at Phoenix.

_The mission comes first_. The leader of Candor voice said. _No matter the cost, the truth must come to the light._

_I'm sorry_, I thought and pulled the trigger twice one in the heart and the other in her head killing Phoenix.

I stared at Phoenix body with a bullet wounds. She stood there lifeless. Her brown eyes gazing into oblivion. Max patted me on the back. We walked down the chasm until walking through the door. The scenery changed to discover myself on the roof with two masked men holding my mother and a young boy with knives aimed at their throats. What why has this change? I should be running towards the ledge to rescue them. Not this.

I checked the gun in my hand having one round left. One shot and one person to kill. Then my mind clicked. This isn't real. Joan is back in Candor. Even though it felt so real, to see my mother in danger…the only way possible is saving the boy. My hand shaking out of habit, I mouthed "I'm sorry." And fired at the assailant holding the kid killing the attacker. The second attacker growled slitting Joan's throat.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see my mother's body on the ground.

.o0o.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of the simulation. Opening my eyes, I stared at Phoenix who smiled at me. I gave her a questionable look. Did I do it right? Did I impress the leaders?

"It all looked good to me." Phoenix whispered.

"How long?" I asked, quietly.

"Fifteen minutes." She answered, helping me out of the chair. "Go and join the others."

I nodded, getting off the chair walking to the assign area for initiates to wait. I looked over my shoulder one more time as Tori took her place by the simulator while Phoenix took a clipboard writing something down. Max stood there talking with Jeanine and it had me question something. Let alone…that fear landscape was different from all the rest. I was more aware, remembering things, and knowing all that was a hallucination. I just hoped it doesn't make things complicated, similar to was Phoenix said about George Wu.

As I walk through the doors, Four came entered in. We paused staring at each other. Right now, he probably sees me shaken, paled, and out of breath. Something he'll experience in a minute or so.

"Good luck," I said.

"Thanks," Four replied as we went our separate ways.

All initiates who were finished with the final exam waited for their test results in the transfer's dormitory. As I entered, Lauren, and Shauna popped out of nowhere and gave me a hug. They were cheering on in how this was over and we are now bonafide members of Dauntless. Now we have to wait and see our rankings.

I gazed at the overall scoreboard to see my name in seventh place. I maybe third in the transfer district, but I need to get in the top five for the highly anticipated jobs.

"So same fears or changes?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, new fear and scenario changes." I answered. "More suspenseful than before."

"That's because the final fear landscape is more enhance than the normal fear simulations." Lauren said. "Makes it more realistic than plausible."

"Yep," Shauna said, popping her P.

"Now one to go." Zeke said.

"That won't be long." I said

I sat down on my bed fiddling with my necklace. Lauren and Shauna joined me as they discuss about being roommates. Shauna was begging, nearly wrapping her arms around my own using the annoying yet innocent plead of please. My patience was wearing thin, so I caved in saying yes we can be roommate. About ten minutes later, Four came into the room. Immediately Zeke and Shauna swooped in on Four before he could sit down on his bed.

"How'd it go?" Zeke asked Four.

"Fine," Four answered. "No surprises. Yours?"

"Awful, but I made it out alive," Zeke said shrugging. "Shauna got some new ones, though."

"I handled them," Shauna exaggerated, plopping on Eric's bed, literally sitting on his pillow. "I was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, yeah," Zeke said. In result, Shauna smacked him with the pillow in the face. Luckily he snatched it from her. "What do you want me to say? Yes, you were awesome. Yes, you're the best Dauntless ever. Happy?" He then hits her in the shoulder with the pillow. "She's been bragging nonstop since we started the fear sims because she's better at them than I am. It's annoying."

"It's just revenge for how much you bragged during combat training." Shauna defended. "'Did you see that great hit I got right in the beginning?' Blah, blah, blah."

Shauna rolled her eyes, pushing Zeke. The two started wrestling leaving Lauren, Four, and I in wait. I chuckled shaking my head, never understanding Dauntless-born entirely. Four looked at them amused before staring at me. There was a hint of pain in his eyes, like he saw something in his fear landscape. He got up and walked over to me.

"Four what is it?" I asked, standing up.

Four didn't respond as he suddenly embraced me. I stumbled back surprised since Four is somebody who wouldn't touch people. Now he is hugging me. Unsure what to do, I hugged back. He took a deep breath, yet still wouldn't let me go.

"Four, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I shot you." He whispered. "I shot you in my fear landscape."

I patted him on the back looking him in the eyes. "Four, it wasn't real. You won't shoot me in reality."

Four nodded as he let me go. It was nice to know Four cares about me. How we are both in each other fears. Four fear of shooting or another reason representing shooting people. Just like me, I fear of being unable to save a life. Afraid of not being able to save Four. Maybe the final examination took the people we care for to challenges us on our fear.

We waited for about an hour for other initiates complete their exams. The last one to come out was Eric. I avoided not looking at him. My teeth biting down on my lip to forget the sensation of his lips on my own. How his lip piercings pressed into my lips.

"Time to get our results." Eric announced.

The others stopped what they were doing, leaving the room towards the cafeteria where the test results will be announced. As I was about to walk passed, him. Eric attempted to grab my hand. Before he could do it, Four stood between us.

"Got something to say?" Eric asked.

"I know it was you." Four said. "Who told the Erudite about Amar? I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric said, crossing his arms.

"You're the reason he's dead." Four barked.

My eyes widen never seeing Four this furious before. Does he actually believe Eric had something to do with Amar's death? Dauntless leaders are saying Amar's case was being investigated. I placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Phoenix said on the second day of Dauntless, that any hate harassment could get you kicked out of Dauntless.

"Did you get hit in the head during your exam, Stiff?" Eric asked, smirking. "You're not making sense."

Four snapped shoving Eric back against the door. He held Eric there leaning to his ear whispering something. Then pulled back looking Eric in the eyes. "You're the reason he's dead, and you won't get away with it."

"Four," I called out. Placing my hand on his trying to calm him down. Four stared at me with much anger till noticing he was out of line. "Let him go."

Four took a deep breath letting Eric go. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, I took his hand leaning him down the halls heading towards the cafeteria. I don't look at Eric who stood there watching us.

.o0o.

In the cafeteria it was literally packed. Practically all the Dauntless members were there and on their best behavior. The air smelling like sweat, cake, food, and spices. When Four and I reached our usual table with the gang. Sitting down, I filled myself a glass of water. Four decided to be bold and steal Zeke's roll from his plate. I chuckled seeing Zeke's protest while Four chuckled munching on the role. I got my plate ready munching on the hotdog waiting for our test results.

After thirty minutes, Max appeared on the catwalk with the other leaders. He raised his hands demanding silence. Instantly the room goes silence…or at least somewhat silent. A couple of murmurs going about. Anyway, Max started his speech.

"A few weeks ago, a group of scrawny, scared initiates gave their blood to the coals and made the big jump into Dauntless." Max spoke. "To be honest, I didn't think any of them would make it through the first day." Laughter erupted in the cafeteria. "But I'm pleased to announce that this year, all of our initiates attained the required scores necessary to become Dauntless!"

Everyone cheered. Although Max's speech is appreciated, he was stalling the big reveal. All of us initiates want to know our ranks so we can pick out our jobs in Dauntless. Zeke wrapped his around Shauna giving her a reassuring squeeze. Four and I stared at each other giving a nod. No matter what, we are in this together.

"No more delay," Max said. "I know our initiates are jumping out of their skin. So, here are our new Dauntless members."

Our names appeared on the screen for everyone to see. I search for my name automatically on the list. Praying I got in the top five. Otherwise I has wasted my future and failed the mission.

_1-Four_

_2-Eric_

_3-Lauren_

_4-Deca_

_5-Edgar_

_6-Zeke_

_7-Ash_

_8- Shauna_

_9- Sean_

_10- Isobel_

The names continued onward. But I gasped to see my name in the top five. I got in fourth place. The leaders must have seen something in me to be in such a remarkable place. Shauna gave a yell, as she and Zeke crushed onto Four giving him a slopping hug knocking all of them on the ground. I chuckled as they laughed on the ground. Suddenly Zeke got up and dragged me into the group hug. Unable to resist I joined in the hug.

We are now officially Dauntless. We are all in the top ten. Four and I are in the top five.

To see my name up there reminded me there is more to this than a mission. I had made friends. A family. Verity Howard was once a Candor transfer. But now she has adapted and involved to be a strong woman.

Deca is my name, and Dauntless is where I belong.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Hey guys, what do you all think? You think Deca deserves her rank or not. What do you think about Eric kissing Deca? In case you are wondering, the scene quotes came from the Vampire Diaries. **

**Here are what her fears:**

**Fear of falling**

**Fear of cockroaches**

**Fear of being restraint/heart-tachycardia taking control of her life.**

**Fear of not being able to escape of drastic situation**

**Fear of being burry alive or confinement**

**Fear of dying**

**Fear of the unknown**

**Fear of not being able to save a life**

**Fear of failing the mission and exposing her comrades**

**Fear of choosing between saving the innocent or family.**

_**Also…do you think Deca is Divergent or something else?**_


	16. Chapter 16: First Day as Dauntless

_**Enigma **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: First Day as Dauntless**

Phoenix wanted everyone's attention. She congratulated us for joining Dauntless and making this far and wishing them good luck. Because we are going to need it. Afterwards she gave everyone their keys to their apartments. Since Shauna and I are intending to be roommates, I got the spare key. Next she told us the job selection meeting will start in the afternoon. And lastly all female initiates follow her. There were five female transfers, as I stared at Mia and Isobel, wondering why we girls are being called. So all five of us followed Phoenix.

Phoenix didn't say anything until we reached the infirmary where three erudite doctors stood there. A minute later all the Dauntless-born girls joined us with Tori. All of us were confused, not sure what is going on.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"Here in Dauntless we have a six year contract for woman." Phoenix answered.

"Meaning?" Shauna asked.

"For six years, your duties are on protecting the city. So during that time period you are not allowed to have children." Phoenix elaborated. She took something off the tray. A white stick that was the size of a match. "This little guy is an implant, another form of birth control used in Dauntless. The doctors will insert this in your arm and you shall be protected for three years. Third year you are required to come here for an update."

Not many of us had a problem with that. So we got in line till our names are called. I lay down on the bed, having my arms bent so my hands were under my head and allow the doctor to inject the implant. She did some sterilizing, small incisions, and then injected the implant into my left arm. It felt weird to say, though glad I'm protected from conceiving for the time being.

Once that is out of the way, I headed over back to the dorms to collect my things. Dauntless provided initiates a duffle bag to put their things in. Taking out the bag from my trunk, all initiate clothing are not allowed to be taken. So I put in the clothes I bought over the month, along with my new dress, boots, makeup kit, and toiletries inside. Zipping the zipper I looked around the dorm for the last time as an initiate.

A lot of things have happened here over the past month. From making friends, a couple of enemies, laughs, pranks, and such. Yet this is one of the places that built me. Maybe not the best ordeals, but the openness is part of Dauntless life.

So with a final look, I grabbed the duffle bag and headed to my new apartment. It was a decent size apartment for two. A conjoined living room/kitchen, as a hallway goes down leading to three doors, one probably the bathroom. The apartment had an industrial vibe, from the brick wall, an entire wall of windows, open air ducts, and wood flooring. Taking a peak, I went to through the hall till checking the bedrooms. Both were the same size, so no arguing on who gets the master suit. Since I was here first, I took the room where there was a view of the city.

Tossing my bag on the full size bed, I went to the closet to see if there were any sheets. Luckily there was bedding. So making my bed, I put my things in their proper place before lying down on the bed and sighed. First day as a Dauntless member. Today will be the job selection and tonight the graduation party.

"Deca, you home!" Shauna sang.

I chuckled getting out of bed and seeing Shauna enter the building with her bag. I leaned against the doorway, "Welcome home."

"Awesome, this place is huge." Shauna said. "To bad it's temporally."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Shauna dropped her bags, "Well, lots of people are roommates for a year of two. Truly it depends on job promotion or relationships."

"Huh," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," Shauna said as she sat down next to me. "Say, would it be alright if my siblings came for a visit now and then?"

"As long as they don't go into my room or eat all our food." I said.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

"Should we set like…some ground rules?" I guessed.

Shauna paused thinking about it, "Like what?"

"I don't know; don't go barging into each other's room without knocking or boys?" I suggested.

Shauna paused thinking about it. We are two legal age girls old enough to date and just got on birth control. She understand where I aiming at and nodded. So we made some basic ground rules, for example, no stealing each other's clothing, knocking, and if we're having a guy over for sex no questions and definitely don't go barging into their rooms.

Once that is out of the way, Shauna went to her room to put her stuff in her room. I sat on the couch eyes wondering around the living room portion. There was the couch I was sitting on, that was worn out with some duct-tape on the arm rest. Two chairs, a coffee table, and an entertainment center. A makeshift entertainment center made out of crates while painted in graffiti from the last residence. On top of the crate was a television and sound system.

Cringing my eyes to see the time on the sound system I gasped standing on my feet. "Shauna, we're gonna be late for the Job selection!"

"Shit!" Shauna cursed, before running out of her room.

So without further ado we ran for our lives since our jobs depend on it.

.o0o.

All the initiates gathered around the cafeteria. The room was practically empty minus the pretty team, Phoenix, Tori, and Max. The gang sat together, although Four was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he was; otherwise he's going to get the crappies job available.

"Congratulation, you are members of Dauntless." Max said, as everyone cheered. He waved his hand for silence. "Today you shall choose your jobs. But choose wisely. Once you have chosen, the other option is the fence."

"When your name is called, come to the podium and select your job." Phoenix said, holding a tablet. "First person, Four."

However Four was a no show. Phoenix called his name a few more times in case he was late. Max leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, calling out the next name. "Lauren."

Lauren was confused, wasn't Eric second on the list? Then looking around, I realized Eric was absent too. Remembering what Phoenix said two nights ago about leadership training being selected by the leader. So assuming that is what Four and Eric are doing. I paid attention to Lauren selecting her job.

"Intelligence." Phoenix announced. "Deca."

Nervous, I got up walking over to the podium to see a tablet. The list was programmed there with Tori standing there ready to submit. Taking a deep breath, I examined my option.

_Ambassador_

_Control Room_

_Tattoo/piercing artist_

_Hair Stylist_

_Weapon maker_

_Patrol Leadership Track_

_Store Worker_

_Entertainment_

_City's Security Force_

_Fence Guard_

_Seasonal Job:_

_1-Initiate trainer_

_2-Fear landscape instructor_

_3- Aptitude test instructor _

I stopped seeing the job desire, Ambassador. This was the job I desired. The position that the mission acquired. So tapping on the screen, Tori locked it in.

"Ambassador," Phoenix called out.

Tori printed a sheet handing it to me. I accepted the piece of paper, before going back into my original spot. Zeke patted me on the back while Shauna hugged me for dear life squealing. Next was Edgar, and he has chosen City's Security Force. That job is like the olden days called a police force. So if there was an immediate problem, he and those on the force shall go on call. Afterwards Zeke went up picking Control Room. A Dauntless-born name Ash, she picked Tattoo Artist. Then Shauna picked her job as Patrol Leadership. Sean managed to claim Weapons maker. And finally, as for Isobel, she had chosen Store Worker.

Anyone below the line was on fence detail. Those from eleven to fifteen were given the opportunity to get seasonal job or work in the kitchen. Everyone else was on the fence. Luke chosen to stay on the fence, and work seasonally as an aptitude test instructor. Mia managed to slip into cooking detail.

"Tomorrow your training begins." Max said. "I wish you luck, dismiss."

All the Dauntless gave a hurrah. Phoenix stared in my general direction with an approval look. I was now Candors informer while the other implants will be my Intel. A new found weight pressed against my shoulder. Things have gotten serious now.

.o0o.

Zeke, Shauna, and I went to the buffet line to get lunch. Lauren left to prep for tonight's party while Edgar went somewhere saying he got an evil plan to loosen up the transfers. Zeke was going to stop him, but the guy was long gone. I was going asked Zeke about what Edgar is planning, until Shauna and his siblings barged in. I've only seen them from affair, except for Uriah when he informed about Amar's death. Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene were most definitely the three amigos. Marlene the sweet girl. Lynn the sarcastic one. And as for Uriah, the funny boy. A good mix for three best friends.

Not too long after the siblings join did Four came over with a tray of food.

"Dud, you missed it!" Zeke shouted in concerned. "The only jobs left by the end were the gross jobs, like scrubbing toilets! Where _were_ you?"

"Its fine," Four said, taking a seat next to me. "I didn't miss anything—Max came to see me earlier."

Four explained why he was absent at the job selection. How Max offered him a job in leadership-training. He tried to sound not too impressive. I chuckled mentally in the abnegation in him to suppress his pride. Being part of leadership should be an honor.

When Four finished Shauna looked at Zeke, "I guess we should have tried harder during initiation, huh?"

"Or killed him before he could take his final test." Zeke suggested.

"Or both." Shauna grins, staring at Four. "Congrats, Four. You deserve it."

Four seemed a bit uneasy with all eyes on him at the table. "Where did you guys end up?"

"Ambassador." I answered with a smile.

"Control room," Zeke said. "My mom used to work there, and she taught me most of what I'll need to know already."

"I'm in the patrol leadership track…thing," Shauna said. "Not the most exciting job ever, but at least I'll get to be outside."

"Yeah, let's hear you say that in the dead of winter when you're trudging through a foot of snow and ice." Lynn said sourly. She then stabbed her mashed potatoes. "I better do well in initiation. I don't want to get stuck at the fence."

"Didn't we talk about this?" Uriah asked. "Don't say the 'I' word until at most two weeks before it happens. It makes me want to throw up."

I looked at the pile of food on his tray. I literally had to bite my tongue to suppress a Candor moment. Fortunately Four had the balls to say it, "Stuffing yourself up to your eye-balls with food, though, that's fine?"

Uriah rolled his eyes and went back to eating. I laughed taking a bite of my chicken. Zeke was looking around the table till spotting something. He got up saying he'll be right back. Shauna watches him like a hawk till he greeted two young Dauntless members. They appeared two or so years older than Zeke, as one was a legally blond while the other a redhead. Whatever he said had both girls laughing, as Zeke jabbed one of the two girls in the rib, Shauna tensed glaring at them in result having missed the fork. Shauna has a crush on Zeke since the beginning of their friendship, now this…this is a blow.

"So," Marlene said loudly. "Do you know anyone else who's doing the leadership program, Four?"

"Now you bring that up, Eric was absent too." I noted.

"I was hoping he tripped and fell into the chasm, but…" Shauna added.

I sighed, I haven't seen or talked to Eric since Four accused him of being responsible for Amar's death. But here's the thing, Eric wasn't absent for the majority when Amar wasn't present. My thoughts were on Isobel who disappeared during fear simulation training. And let's not forget the unexpected kiss Eric planted on me after my panic attack. I don't know what to fear, Eric having leverage on me or my cover being blown.

Zeke came back to the table and took his seat. He had a Cheshire grin as he looked at Four. "Four. What are you're doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know," Four answered. "Nothing?"

"Not anymore," he said. "You're coming with me on a date."

Four choked on his food. I literally had to smack him hard on the back, "What?"

"Um, hate to tell you this, big brother," Uriah said. "But you're supposed to go on a date alone, not bring a friend."

"It's a double date, obliviously," Zeke defended. "I asked Maria out, and she said something about finding a date for her friend Nicole, and I indicated that you would be interested."

"Which one's Nicole?" Lynn asked.

"The redhead," Zeke answered. "So, eight o'clock. You're in, I'm not ever asking."

Four was shocked for words as he looked over at the table where those two Dauntless girls are: Maria and Nicole. I stared at them a bit concern for Four. I may know him for a month and our friendship is neutral doesn't mean I have a say. Especially seeing those two dressed in tight cropped black shirts exposing their stomachs while face smeared in makeup.

"Um, Zeke, I think Four is taken?" Marlene pointed out.

"Shit, are you dating Deca, Four?" Zeke asked, looking stupid.

"What?" Four snapped out of it.

"Hell no!" I said at the same time.

"She's like a sister." Four said.

"It would be so weird." I added.

"Oh, good," Zeke sighed in relief, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow.

"Zeke, I've never –"Four started, but stopped. Suddenly Uriah poked him in the arm; in return Four slapped his hand. "_What_?"

"Oh, nothing." Uriah said cheerfully. "You were just sounding _Stiffer_ than usual, so I thought I would check –"

"Yeah, right." Marlene laughed.

Zeke, Shauna, Four, and I exchanged a look. We've never explicitly talked about our faction of origin unless we decided to. Only the four of us as of knows Four originated from Abnegation. However, I know Four's birth name being Tobias and I have my suspicion he dealt with abuse. But I kept that observation to myself, after seeing the bruise on his side from early initiation. Uriah needs to watch his mouth because the last thing you want is messing with a leader. Luckily Marlene hasn't caught on, and Lynn seemed to get the hint.

"It's not a big deal, Four." Zeke assured. "You'll go, you'll talk to her like she's a normal human being – which she _is_ – maybe she'll let you – _gasp_—_hold her hand."_

Suddenly Shauna stood up, her foot stomping on the concrete and carry's her tray away. Lynn glared at Zeke, standing up and following her. Marlene stood up as well, following the others girls leaving me alone with the guys.

"Okay, you don't have to hold her hand with anyone," Zeke said, acting like nothing ever happened. "Just go, all right? I'll owe you one."

_Wow, was this guy oblivious?_ I thought. Shauna has shown clear signs that she is interested in him and he blows her off . . . for a girl who is two years older than him. Like, what the hell man? I sighed eating the rest of my lunch.

"Okay," Four answered. "I'll go. But if you make some kind of joke about hand holding, I'm going to break your nose."

"Now that's the Four I know." I chuckled.

I don't know much about Abnegation dating ritual. Joan once told me there was limited physical touching; merely hand holding, a couple of charity work, and some sort of dinner with the parents. Afterwards all else is forgotten. Erudite I believe is study dates and dinners. Amity…I have zero knowledge of. Back in Candor, our dating ritual is when boy likes girl, he openly asks her out in a public settings. If she accepts the date, then they plan an entire day together of the things each person likes to do personally, a meal, and a deep conversation. If they officially like each other and know each other deeply, then it's stage one of mere kisses, hugs, and hand holding and so forth.

After lunch I got up staring at Four and Zeke, "See you two at the party right?"

"You bet," Zeke said excitedly.

"I don't think so," Four replied.

"C'mon Four, it will be fun." I said. "Besides, I'm gonna need a good body guard to keep the animals off of me."

Four tensed and nodded. If you want Four to do something you need to pull on the protective friend/sibling string. Ever since coming to Dauntless, Four has been protective of me. Maybe it was because I almost fell on the first jump on the train as he grabbed hold of my hand? Or maybe it's because we have worked together that neither of us wanted the other getting hurt in Dauntless. Not after the prank disaster or assigned fights.

"Great, Zeke make sure he comes." I ordered.

Zeke did a military salute, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Can I come?" Uriah asked.

"Sorry, but you're too young." Zeke answered, messing his brother hair.

Although Uriah doesn't look like thirteen year old, he defiantly smacked his older brother's hand and pointed. I chuckled, before leaving. I need to check on Shauna and prepare for the party to night.

.o0o.

"I don't know if I want to go." Shauna grumbled.

She leaned on the door frame to the bathroom, wearing a thick strap cropped top, dark red skinny jeans, and boots. Her hair pulled up in a high ponytail while wearing Dauntless makeup. I was working on my makeup, trying to get the smoky eye just right. I was already wearing the dress I bought with Lauren with the mesh deep cut, the sheer tights, and boots. The bruising was gone, which I relieved about.

"You should," I said.

"How can he do this to me?" Shauna muttered.

"Because he's a guy and got hit in the dead who knows how many times." I guessed.

By some miracle Shauna chuckled. "True, if not dropped on his head when we went zip lining."

After applying the last touches, I grabbed my lipstick. "Shauna, you're young and he's stupid. If I were you, I say experiment with others."

"You mean make him jealous." She asked.

"Not quite, but it may help." I answered. "But enjoy life, have some fun with other guys and if Zeke gets his dick out of his head and he is into you. Then take it. If not, well, he's one stupid jerk."

Shauna paused, thinking about what I said and nodded. I applied my lipstick then faced Shauna for her approval. She walked over analyzing every detail and smiled. "You are now officially a Dauntless Girl."

"Good, I was afraid I've gone Candor." We both laughed, before leaving our apartment and meet up with the gang.

The gang stood outside a club called _Sparta_. It was a strange name, though it sounded familiar. Lauren wore a dress she bought at the store while Edgar, Zeke, and Four stood there wearing black pants and fitted shirt and leather jackets. They were laughing well, Four merely smiled over a joke being passed around. We walked over joining the group.

"What's so funny?" Shauna asked.

"Just a horrible joke." Lauren answered. "Ready to party?"

"Yeah," I said.

Lauren nodded as she opened the door to Sparta. Instantly we were greeted by a blast of music. All the Dauntless-born acted natural. Although, Four and I cringed for how loud the music was. Anyway, we enter into the dark room as strobe lights flashes about, the ground literally vibrating, and smoke coming out from the DJ booth. Seriously, sensory overload in here. There was a bar at one side of the joint, while booths and stands were spread out. People were dancing like crazy, depending on the music. Right now the DJ has some sort of rock music that had people jumping up and down, fist pumping the air.

"Come on!" Edgar shouted, leading the way to a booth resign for graduate initiates.

The area seemed more calm, surrounded by a metal bars similar to a cage with lights constricting it. There the floor was less active, a couple of couches covered in duct tape while graffiti decorated the concrete walls.

Already the majority of the graduated initiates were there. My eyes stopped on Eric, who stood in the corner drinking a beer as he laughed with his erudite transfer mates. So much for mingling. Four stopped as he spotted Eric, fist clenching. I sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulled him to an opposite corner booth as the gang sat down. A bucket filled with ice and brown bottles were inside as we all grabbed a beer.

"Here's to being Dauntless!" Zeke shouted.

"To Dauntless!" the gang cheered tapping our bottles before drinking.

I took a small sip, leaning back into the chair. We were all talking about initiation, the Dauntless-born were curious in how transfer initiation was. Four and I tried our best to explain over the loud music. However nearly everything was open, all coed down to the bathroom. How nearly everyone fought for the shower stalls, waking up to somebody snoring, and such. The Dauntless-born were lucky, having gender bathroom and better quality bed and such.

"So can somebody explained about this prankster?" Shauna asked. "Does anyone know who it is?"

"No, nearly half the transfers got hit." Four answered. "And those are the people who were in the top of the transfer group."

"Seriously, who got what in the prank?" Zeke asked.

"Somebody tried to do the warm water in hand prank on me." Four grumbled.

"Which failed," I said. "Isobel and Mia got rubber rats in their bed, Sean had makeup on his face, Luke had pink dye spray, Eric salt in his toothpaste."

"Yet, Deca had the worse." Four said.

"How come?" Lauren asked.

"Somebody put bleach in my shampoo." I said bitterly. "And not the professional kind. If it weren't for my comrades I would be in the hospital for blindness."

Edgar sat there looking smug until it came down to the bleach prank. Zeke rubbed his neck too as if he knew something about this. Putting two and two together, I realized they had a part in this. I stood up angrily.

"You two!" I shouted. "Did you have any part in this?"

"It was just a joke," Zeke said, raising his hands up in defense. "Dauntless tradition."

"Really, it was just for laughs." Edgar defended. "Too bad we couldn't see it."

"Still, the last prank hurt like hell. I could've gone blind if the bleach got in my eyes." I scolded.

Zeke and Edgar were shocked to realize what bleach could do if it got in the eyes. I could imagine Zeke doing the harmless pranks of rubber rats, makeup, and salt…but the bleach. A friend would never put bleach in their friend's shampoo. But Edgar…I hardly knew Edgar, only chatted with him now and then at meal time and Dare.

"Sorry, Deca," Zeke apologized. "We thought the trunk was for a guy."

I should have the right to leap and beat those two up to a bloody pulp. But since this Dauntless and pranking is part of their culture I merely leaned back with a deviant look. "Just wait you two, I'll get my revenge."

Edgar and Zeke gulped in what I'll do. Especially now that I am in the high ranking job with a bit of authority over them. Four smirked slightly agree to the term.

"If you need help let me know." Four offered.

"Good," I said.

"C'mon, let's dance!" Lauren suggested, changing the subject.

Shauna nodded, as us girls got up and walked on the dance floor. I was sorta pissed I couldn't think straight. A lot of the graduates got on the dance floor as well. Some looking smug, probably punched Edgar. It may seem wrong to hold a grudge on a mere prank. But during initiation and one's pride it's another story.

Anyway, Shauna and Lauren tried to teach me how to dance in Dauntless. There are two types of dancing here, there is the fist pump that involves jumping, stomping, to a rock song. And then there is the intimate version, nearly have to have a partner as you bump and grind. I was a bit uncomfortable with the ladder, since I don't know how to be sexual while dancing. In the end, Shauna said just flow with the music. So I did as she suggested following to the beat of the music while dancing with my friends.

The boys soon joined us, although Four felt out place. An upbeat rock song played, so we followed the crowd, jumping up and down on our feet with one of first in the air. It was fun, loud and crazy as the gang dance. About two hours later, Four said he was heading out. He was a meeting with Max tomorrow at eight. Too much of Zeke's protest, Four left anyway.

Feeling parched, I walked up to the bar and see if they by any chance served water. Although the bartender gave me a strange look, he went to get me some. I sat on the booth waiting when somebody came up to the bar. I ignored the person thinking it was somebody ordering another drink until the individual spoke.

"Surprise to see you here," Eric said.

I groaned bowing my head. Why can't he just leave me alone? What does he want from me anyway? "What do ya want?"

"Can't say hi?" Eric asked.

"Hi," I muttered. "Now bye."

Eric scoffed leaning against the bar. "I'm hurt, is that anyway to say to a leader?"

"Last I check, it's leader in training." I countered.

"Not for long." He said.

"Not for a year. Until then you are a trainee." I said. "Anyway, what do you want?"

The bartender came over handing me bottled water.

"Last I check, you said you don't date during initiation." Eric said. "Well, initiation is over."

I choked on the gulp of water. What the hell is he talking about? Is Eric literally trying to ask me out? Hell, we just finished initiation just like yesterday. How about a month's waiting, so we can accommodate our new lives here and work training.

"No," Deca said.

"Without giving me a chance." He smirked.

"I'm not giving you a chance because I don't trust you." I said.

"You don't trust me?" he asked arching a pierced brow.

"Yeah, I don't trust. One minute you're nice the next you are an ass." I answered.

Eric chuckled shaking his head, "Why don't you give me a chance? Afraid Four will get angry?"

"It's not about Four." I growled.

"Is that so," Eric murmured.

Eric is somebody who doesn't give up. He likes a challenge I noted. So let's give him one. "Alright, I'll date you if you pass my test."

Eric leaned in, "I'm listening."

"Try dancing with me without getting a hard on." I said seductively. "Prove to me that you're truly interested in dating me."

_And not my body,_ I thought.

The expression on his face dropped. A minute later a smirk kissed his lip as he gave a chuckled. "Challenge accepted."

"Good," I said, finishing off the water bottle and walk into the dance floor.

A rock song played in a slow sensual rhythm. Remembering what Lauren and Shauna said about this type of dancing. Eric came up behind me as he placed his hands on my hips; face nearly buried in my neck while our bodies move together. I keep my mind focus while dancing to the melody. Yet Eric seemed to have trouble to contain himself. His hands traveling around my hips and thighs pressing me close to his groin.

Not even halfway through the song did I felt it. I smirked, turning around and leaned to his ear. "Better luck next time."

With that said I disappeared into the crowd leaving a horny leader-in-training behind. The stunt might retaliate in the future. But right now, all I feel is pride for accomplishing against Eric. So to prevent such revenge, I left the club for the apartment.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So can you guys figure out who Deca is going to be pared with?**

**Sorry for the hold up, been busy and other things. **

**Also I would appreciate some reviews. Reviews actually motivate me to continue with a story. So please, leave some review.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ambassador in Training

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the Four Series**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ambassador in Training**

Always dress professional. If you dress professional then you shall be taken seriously. That was how Candor takes fashion in the working department. But that would be impossible here in Dauntless. No one wears a suit, and a skirt is too short. So I scavenged through my wardrobe for work. Ambassadors are considering being faction representatives. Which is hard since Dauntless fashion barely has anything professors. From seeing Max's attire and the other leaders it's merely of a jacket. Since those on the fence wear uniform.

After an hour, I managed to find something to wear. A pair of black leggings with faux leather side, a maroon form fitting sheer sweater, black tank top underneath, leather jacket, and boots. When I did my makeup, I basically did the foundation, mascara, and some gloss, while my purple hair in a high ponytail. Once finished, I grabbed an apple and headed off to where the ambassadors office would be.

I read the address of where the office would be on the twelfth floor. It was a tedious task, making sure I don't fall on the steep steps while children running around. It amazes me how these children don't have a care as they fool around on the edge of death. Other than that, it was like any typical day for the adults going to work. Even the ride on the elevator they minded their own business. Not like in Candor where people chatted on the ride up or down.

When I reached the twelfth floor, I read the instruction of where to go. Room 121. There was a sign on the wall of which room numbers are. Seeing 121 through 125 to the left, I went left till reaching the room. On the door was a plaque that said, Ambassador Harrison. Standing there, I knocked on the door.

"Enter," a male voice said.

I entered the room to find a familiar face. Harrison, the man who instructed my aptitude test was the ambassador of Dauntless. I thought he worked for a lower ranking job and a seasonal job. Not a government job. Harrison seemed to be in his late thirties with blond hair tied to the back. His left arm decorated in some sort of printed tattoo similar to Max's neck tattoo. Except, this one was more tribal. I wonder if that was Ambassadors mark, similar to the leaders.

Harrison looked up from his computer and gave a small smile. "Sit."

I did so, sitting across from the metal desk.

"How is it I'm not surprise to see you again, Verity?" Harrison said.

"It's Deca," I corrected.

Harrison gave an approval smile. Factions before blood run deep to the core, even in the government position. He then stared at the monitor typing away as he spoke. Then return his attention onto me.

"Congrats on making this far and choosing to be an ambassador of Dauntless." Harrison said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Now, I'm going to be your mentor in this. As Max says on this piece of paper 'Our city is changing, faster now than ever before, and in order to keep up with it, we'll have to change, too. We'll have to become stronger, braver, better than we are now." Harrison put the paper down. "The leaders are in charge in keeping the peace of the city and most importantly Dauntless itself."

"And our position?" I asked.

"Our job is keeping the peace of the other district and relationships with the other factions." Harrison answered. "For the next several months you'll learn how to make it through the program. Some skill test will be joined with the leadership group."

I nodded; it would be nice to join Four in some of the courses.

"The first thing You'll do is fill out an info sheet." Harrison said, handing me a clipboard and a pen.

I took them and began filling it out while Harrison did something in the meantime.

Full Birth Name: Verity Brigette Howard

Official Name: Deca Howard

Age: 18

Faction of Origin: Candor

Number of Fears: Ten

What are those fears?:

1) Fear of falling

2) Fear of cockroaches

3) Fear of being restraint

4) Fear of not being able to escape of drastic situation

5) Fear of being burry alive/confinement

6) Fear of dying

7) Fear of the unknown

8) Fear of not being able to save a life

9) Fear of failing Dauntless

10) Fear of choosing between saving the innocent or family.

I had to alter two of my fears. Only two people know of my medical condition and I wanted to keep it that way. And number nine would expose my mission. Back to the document, were important questions to answer while circling agree or disagree?

_It's okay to steal if it's helps someone else? -_**Disagree**

_Some people are more deserving of rewards than others?-__**Agree**_

_Power should be given only to those who earn it. Difficult circumstances form stronger people. You don't know how strong a person really is until they're tested-__**Agree**_

After answering a few more questions, I handed the document to Harrison. He took it and scanned the document before informing me what I need to learn of being an ambassador of Dauntless. From what I learn, Ambassadors are the second in command of Dauntless. If leaders are under indictment or by some unknown reason all five were dead, the ambassadors take temporally leadership. Our jobs are the political relationships of the other ambassadors and leaders to arrange security details and other things along those terms. It'll be a physical and emotional task. Let alone meeting may result living in another Factions district for a few days, due to weather. There are five ambassadors, Harrison being the head ambassador. Also that I would be partnered with the new Dauntless leader at the end of the year.

After for some time, Harrison finished and handed me a sheet of the upcoming schedule. I ponder in what I should do, since today is First day of Work. Harrison being considerate decided to test me on my knowledge of faction relations. Again, Erudite and Abnegation, Candor and Amity, are the factions that do not get along. Dauntless is neutral. Going over leaders and so forth.

With nothing else, Harrison excused me and told me to be at the next destination on time tomorrow.

I nodded and left to carry on my day.

.o0o.

Shauna and I didn't have time to buy groceries, so it was decided to have dinner in the cafeteria. Let alone her siblings Lynn and Hector joining us for supper. Until the two started arguing over nothing. She was mixed emotions from visiting the fence and the boys date. So I attempted to cheer her up with Dauntless cake. It somewhat work, but the offer of working out in the gym cheered her up.

When we finished dinner, we started heading out. Mainly because Lynn and Hector haven't stopped bickering over a stupid debate. Four was nearby the railing waving his hand at us. We walked over surprise he was here alone instead of his date.

"Isn't tonight your big date night with Ezekiel?" Shauna asked.

_Ouch, full first name. Not good,_ I thought.

"_Ezekiel_," Four cringed. "I forgot that was his whole name. Yeah, my date just stormed off."

"Wow," I scoffed while Shauna laughed. "How long did that last, fifteen minutes?"

"Five," Four corrected, laughing as well. "Apparently I'm insensitive."

"No," Shauna said in mock surprise. "You? But you're so sentimental and sweet!"

"Funny," Four muttered. "Where's Lynn?"

"She started arguing with Hector. Our little brother," Shauna answered. "And I've been listening to them do that for, oh, my whole life. So we left. Deca suggested we go to the training room, get some exercise in."

"Want to come?" I offered.

"Yeah," Four answered. "Let's go."

We walked towards the training room, but we crossed paths with Zeke and his date Maria making out. Four tried to stop Shauna, but he was too late – she sees the two in a lip lock, bodies together. Shauna was shocked. Pausing there for a moment before doing an about face, walking fast that Four and I literally had to jog to catch up.

"Shauna—"Four started.

"Training room," she sneered.

Once we were at the training room, Shauna immediately went to the punching bag, and punched it so hard it caused the base to jerk. I could only guess whose face she is imaging on punching at the very moment. Four and I joined in punching the other bags. No one really talked. Just punching the bags until Shauna blows over.

.o0o.

The next morning I joined the Dauntless leadership trainee's in a computer room. It was strange to be in the computer room or something like that, let alone Dauntless even having a computer room. But Max and Harrison were here along with Lauren. I was surprised to see Lauren in here as Max introduced her Lauren being our instructor in this part of training. I could only assume she finished grade school early and got an internship before the Choosing Ceremony. Before Max started his speech, a Dauntless member in his early twenties asked why I was here.

Harrison explained that I was the new ambassador in training. Any one of them could be paired up with me at the end of the year. Four was surprised and nodded to me, which I nodded in return. However the look Eric was giving me made me uncomfortable. Anyway back to work.

"Though it might seem strange, it's important for high-level Dauntless to understand how a few programs work," Max said. "The surveillance program in the control room is an obvious one – A Dauntless leader will sometimes have to monitor the things happening in the faction. Then there are the simulation programs, which you have to understand in order to evaluate Dauntless initiates. Also the currency tracking program, which keeps commerce in our faction running smoothing, among others. Some of these programs are pretty sophisticated, which means you'll have to be able to lean computer skills easily, if you don't have them. That's what we'll be going today."

Max then gestured to Lauren. "Lauren here will be teaching you some of the basics, and then we'll test you. Lauren is one of our initiation instructors, but in her downtime she works as a computer technician in the Dauntless headquarters. It's a little Erudite of her, but we'll let it slide for the sake of convenience."

Max winked at her and she grins.

"Go ahead," he said. "Harrison and I'll be back in an hour."

Max and Harrison left, while Lauren clapped her hands together.

"Right," She said. "Today we're going to talk about how programming works. Those of you who already have some experience with this, please feel free to true out. The rest of you better keep focused because I'm not going to repeat myself. Learning this stud is like learning a language – it's not enough to memorize the words; you also have to understand the rules and why they work the way they do."

I bet Eric is going to enjoy this mental free time of boredom. He probably learned this stuff in grade school in Erudite. I on the other hand know the basics of using a computer. So this would be interesting…if not difficult. The next hour is spent on technical terms and how to use certain programs. I did some notes trying to keep come in my chicken scratch writing. Sadly Lauren went fast that writing is just a waste of time. Lauren showed how it's done on the monitor in front of the room.

Looking around the room, a lot of people seemed overwhelmed trying to understand. Even Four had some difficulty. We sat there together trying to figure this out. When he turned his head, he scowled. I peeked around to see what he was staring at until seeing Eric. Eric sitting there comfortably in his chair, doodling on the back of his hand.

Sighing, I went back to the lecture.

After what felt like an eternity Lauren was pressing keys on her keyboard ending the lecture.

"On the desktop of your computer, you'll find a file marked 'Programing Test,'". Lauren said. "Open it. It will take you to a timed exam. You'll go through a series of programs and mark the errors you find that are causing the malfunction. They might be really big things, like the order of the code, or really small things, like a misplaced word or marking. You don't have to fix them right now, but you do have to be able to spot them. There will be one more error per program. Go."

Everyone started frantically away on the exam. I tried to remain calm and took my time. However competitive sportsmanship never ends. Even after initiation, as Eric leaned over to Four.

"Did your Stiff house even have a computer, Four?"

"No," Four ground out.

"Well, you see, this is how you open a file," he said, as he exaggerated on the file of his screen. "See, it looks like paper, but it's really just a picture on a screen – you know what a screen is, right?"

"Enough," I snapped.

Eric turned his head facing me. "Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Eyes on your screen, Eric." Lauren scolded.

_Thank you, Lauren._ I thought.

.o0o.

_EXAM COMPLETE_

Were the words that popped up.

"Good job," Lauren said when she came over to check my screen. "You're the seventh one to finish.

I looked around to see the room half empty of the leadership in training. I was so focused on my work I didn't realize Eric and Four have left. Though I recalled Four making a comment to Eric? I think it went, "Weren't you about to explain what a screen was? Obliviously I have _no_ computer skills at all. So really need your help."

Saying goodbye to Lauren, I headed back to my apartment to alleviate the migraine I got from staring at a computer screen. Once there I poured myself a glass of water and crashed on my couch. It hardly has been a week and the stress was already getting to me. Also I wonder how long my sanity will last over Four and Eric's childish behavior. Seriously, why are those two after each other's throats? Have they forgotten that they are in Dauntless?

Then again, boys will be boy.

I took a sip of my water and contemplated of what I should do tonight. Shauna was at the fence and I believe Zeke is busy at the control room follow by Lauren. Also Four might be resting. Maybe I should stay in and rest. Get a chance to get some actual sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Groaning, I got up to answer it and stopped. Standing there was Phoenix. Crap, what now?

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I know it's been forever. Been busy with college.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	18. Chapter 18: Next Step

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Next step**

_Crap, what now?_ I thought, opening the door to let Phoenix in.

To think I would have my ambassador training in peace without Phoenix breathing down my neck. Not in a mood to argue, I just closed the door securing it. Last thing anyone needs is Dauntless getting suspicious. Let alone Shauna might walked into an important conversation.

"You shouldn't be here," I said.

"Relax; everyone knows you're my protégé." Phoenix said and placed a bottle on the kitchen counter. "A house warming gift."

"Still," I pressed.

She walked around the counter pulling out two glasses. "Where's your roommate?"

"Shauna is at the fence," I answered.

"Good, this gives us time to talk." She said pouring the brandy color liquid.

"Phoenix, I appreciate the visit." I started. "But I am tired."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." She said handing me the glass.

I took a sip of the drink and contemplated on the taste. The liquid was sweet and the after taste was bitter. Sighing, I took a seat on the couch. Phoenix took claim next to me as she drank like a professional. My eyes widen, in how she doused that so easily.

"Anyway, I'm retiring from being an instructor." Phoenix announced.

"Oh," I said surprised.

"Yes, and since you're no longer an initiate, we need to figure out a way to transfer information." Phoenix informed. "So I recommend you come to the salon once a month."

"Actually, I was intending to grow out my hair." I said.

Phoenix stared at me comprehending what I just said. Not to be rude or anything, but I love my natural brown hair. The color is the only thing I have left of my family.

"There are other things the salon does than hair." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

Phoenix snapped her fingers as she placed her glass down to do some sort of charade as she suddenly grabbed my leg, make some strange hand motion, then smeared her find on my leg, smacked it, then another motion of raising her hand up fast.

_Oh hell no!_ I thought as I yank my legs away. There is no way in hell am I going to allow my body be waxed. It hurts enough to wax ones eyebrows. But my legs or other places would hurt like hell.

Phoenix laughed as she patted my thigh, "Relax, it doesn't hurt that bad."

I shook my head then took another sip of my drink. Anyway, Phoenix reminded me of the mission before leaving. So much for a mere home welcoming! After cleaning up the place I got in the shower and washed the stress away. There is so much going on my mind from the actual mission, normal life, and ambassador life. The question is, how long could I last in living three different lives.

.o0o.

Over the next several days have been spent in learning to how to use a computer. Of course halfway through the lesson, Lauren gave me a different program than the other leaders-in-training. These programs were about translating messages from Erudite and the other factions. However there was no Abnegation. I asked Four about this during lunch, and he informed me that Abnegation doesn't use computers. They prefer hand written documents.

But as the days go by, Four seemed a bit absent. The only time I ever actually see him is during meal time or computer lessons. He appeared distance and tired. Practically bruising forming under his eyes. When I asked him if he was alright, Four brushed it off saying stress was finally getting to him. So I let it slide but worried about him. Especially when he rubs his back or arching slight.

Yet Four always says this, "Look on the bright side, we can work together in the end."

The thought of us working together sounded good. To work with a friend makes things easier. But when working as a spy, getting information. Maybe in the future I could draft Four into the mission. He didn't take Amar's death well. So maybe, just maybe I have a true ally.

**''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''**

**So yeah, this was short. I just have a word vomit so deal with me. Ideas are much appreciated. I like to add the fans into the works. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	19. Chapter 19: Deep within the Chasm

_**Enigma**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Deep within the Chasm**

Another week goes by in training and soon the computer literacy courses were done. Throughout the entire week, Four and I have been working together. Although, Eric would rudely join in to aggravate Four to get under his skin. Seriously, the two act like a bunch of school boys. And as more on Eric, he has gotten more piercing. Anymore, and he would lose his entire face to metal. Is it supposed to intimidate people? I found it ridicules.

Anyway, today the leadership-in-training were having a conference with Max. So Harrison had me in his office. Harrison wanted to continue my training base on my opinions of improving Dauntless relationships.

"Today, I would like to hear your opinion about how to improve Dauntless relationships with the other factions. This vision you have for our faction in the coming years." Harrison said.

I sat there thinking about ways to improve Dauntless relationship. Over the week I asked some of the Dauntless transfers in what they thought of Dauntless. Isobel told me the Erudite hold a very strong relationship with Dauntless, as we provide security for their labs while they exchange the serums required for initiation. Mia reluctantly answered that Amity delivers food in exchange of protection that goes beyond the fence and Amity boarders. Although, she finds it irritating that Dauntless guards would pick ripe fruits without asking. I find it odd that an Amity girl like Mia would consider transferring to selfish faction.

Then Four told me about what Abnegation thinks about Dauntless, privately in his apartment. He says that Abnegation found Dauntless to be selfish, crude, and idiots for wild stunts, as if Dauntless is barely necessary. Wow, so our government truly doesn't trust Dauntless. As for Candor, they find Dauntless neutral of respect, since Dauntless action is expressing the truth about themselves.

"I believe it is most important that Dauntless shares a balance relationship with all the faction." I said.

"How so?" Harrison asked.

"From what I heard, Dauntless holds a strong relationship with Erudite, a good relationship with Amity, neutral respects to Candor, but not with Abnegation." I explained. "Abnegation is our cities government, and based on past history, they pulled Dauntless out of the factionless sector. If we try to keep all factions equal then hopefully Abnegation will give us leeway."

"True," Harrison said. "But what if Erudite decided they need more resources from Amity, however Amity refused to supply therefore Erudite retaliates by shutting off their power supplies? And it is your responsibility to resolve it."

"It seems a bit more Abnegation and Dauntless situation." I answered. "By Dauntless standpoint, our job is providing protection. Therefore we stand there and watch while the three ambassadors or leaders discuss the situation."

Harrison nodded. We go through this game as I would call it, of "What if?" Harrison was testing my ability of a situation that only an ambassador can resolve. Once that was done, Harrison excused me saying next month will be more serious as we travel around Chicago to meet the other factions and take a look of their way of life. If not meet their representatives and leaders.

I pondered if I would meet the same representative of Candor. Candor doesn't use the word leader. They prefer the term _representative_ along with Amity. All the other factions prefer the term leader. It gives an official post while representative is a temporary post that is constantly under election by the factions vote. If the original representative has resigned would Jack Kang be in charge?

Last time I saw him was in the private meeting after my aptitude test. Only selected few know about the secret mission. It's by far Candor's only secret. We have to remind ourselves that this secret is to find the truth of Dauntless. After a serious conversation with Harrison, I left his office and went to the pits. There was another mock fight going on as two girls fought in special techniques.

That is until Shauna jumped behind me.

.o0o.

"Man, this is a bad day." Shauna grumbled.

"Yeah." Four agreed.

Both Shauna and Four didn't have a good day. Shauna with Zeke and announced his departure from leadership training. Apparently he and Eric were having a confrontation with a meeting with Max. Eric's additional plans for Dauntless were slightly unnerving. It was not what I expected from him. How these changes should be focus on initiation. The spirit of competition is taken to the next level. More importantly, it's similar to the same ranking process in initiation…however it's not about jobs…it's who is worthy of being in Dauntless. Anyone below the line would be cut out of Dauntless.

This truly disturbed me.

Eric in the beginning showed determination in being Dauntless. How he helped me in the both physical and mental training. Why the sudden change? Does he truly want to cut out the weakest link…those unworthy of being a soldier…or is something else? In other words, if you don't make the cut…then you become factionless. Four on the other hands, believes Dauntless should get rid of knife throwing and concentrate on the physical and mental training. In case a greater threat arises. Although, what is a greater threat?

I tried to convince Four that there are five other Dauntless leadership-trainees. So there's a lesson chance for Eric to win tittle as Leader. Although Four was adamant concern of me, if Eric does become leader and we are assigned together. Luckily, Four got a job at intelligence in the control room, if not seasonal job as an instructor. So he can protect the initiates…and hopefully protect them from pranks as well.

Anyway, we were sitting by the chasm with our feet over the ledge. Four rested his head on the metal bars while Shauna slouched over it. I crossed my arms resting my arms resting my head on it as they rested on them. We were all lost in our thoughts.

After what Four told me, I'm wondering if Erudite has something up their blue sleeves. Eric is a wild card, along with the other initiates. But Eric…he is possibly a threat…and let's not forget his interest in me. If he becomes leader, my chances on gathering Intel would be limited, if not putting myself at risk. Also our personality clashes. If what Harrison says is true, Eric and I would be pared off in a professional working level.

"Where's Zeke?" Four asked.

"I don't know." Shauna answered. "I haven't wanted to hang out with him much recently."

I stared at her. "You know, you could tell him you like him. He doesn't have a clue."

"That's obvious," Shauna snorted. "But what if this is what he wants – to just bounce around from girl to girl for a while? I don't want to be one of those girls he bounces on."

"I seriously doubt you would be," Four said. "But fair enough."

We all went silent, gazing into the raging waters below us.

"You'll be a good instructor," Shauna said. "You were really good at teaching me."

"Thanks." Four said.

"_There _you are," Zeke called out from behind. He walked over carrying a bottle filled with alcohol. "Come on. I found something."

Four, Shauna, and I looked at each other and shrug, before following Zeke to the doors on the other side of the Pits. The journey lead us to confusion, for he gave the impression of going to the nets, instead took us to a dark corridor and flight of stairs. Soon we came to a dead end in the dark.

"Should be coming up –ouch!" Zeke cried.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were stopping," Shauna said innocently.

"Hold on, almost got it –"As Zeke opened the door.

When the door opened, faint light enter allowing us to see where we are. Somehow we were at the other side of chasm, below the Pits. It was…unique in a sense. As The rocks piled up and the river going through. With the little light down here, the mist seemed to sparkle.

Four laughed, amazed of our new surroundings.

"How did you _find_ this place?" Shauna asked.

"That girl Maria," Zeke started. "Her mom works in chasm maintenance. I didn't know there was such a thing, but apparently there is."

"You still seeing her?" Shauna asked casually.

"Nah," Zeke answered. "Every time I was with her I just kept getting the itch to be with friends instead. That's not a good sign, right?"

"No," Shauna agreed, cheerfully.

"Awe, I'm honor." I teased wrapping my arms around her and Zeke.

Afterwards we continued climbing down the rocks. I went over to Four as Shauna and Zeke sat down sharing a bottle. We sat down and watched the slight waterfall.

"I heard you're out of the running," Zeke said tossed the bottle at us. "Thought you might need a drink."

Four caught the bottle. "Yeah." Then took a swig.

"Consider this act of public drunkenness a big—"Zeke's makes a strange gestured towards the glass ceiling from the Pits. "You know, to Max and Eric."

Four sighed and took another swallow. I took the bottle and had a swig of it. The taste stilled bothered me, but I ignored it.

"I'll be working in the control room when I'm not training initiates," Four said.

"Awesome," Zeke said. "It'll be good to have a friend in there. Right now no one talks to me."

"Geeze, I wonder why?" I sarcastically asked.

"Sounds like me in my old faction," Four laughed. "Imagine an entire lunch period in which no one even looks at you."

"Ouch," Zeke hissed. "Well, I bet you're glad to be here now, then."

Four takes the bottle from me, and drinks another mouthful. "Yeah, I am."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the chasm sharing the bottle. Four and I mainly listen to Shauna and Zeke talked about their jobs. Some questions were asked about my day with being an ambassador. I told them it was classified which they laughed. At the end, we left the chasm and headed up getting dinner.

If not some Dauntless cake.

* * *

**I know it's been forever. I've been busy. I might do one more chapter before doing a time skip. What do you guys think? Time skip or not?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Being an Ambassador and teen

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry. I know it's has been forever since I last updated this story. I probably have no excuse. I've been busy with college. Yet that is probably not a good excuse. My muse vanished. Hopefully I'll do better in updating this story. If you have any ideas to share, don't be afraid to show. I like to add reader's ideas to the story**_._

* * *

_Chapter 20: Being an Ambassador and teenager_

It has been a month of training and Harrison finally believes I am ready to meet the other leaders, representatives, and ambassadors. On the first week Harrison and I took the train and spent the entire day in Amity. There I met Johanna Reyes. The woman in her forties whose chocolate skin was covered in scars. I had to bite my tongue from being a candor in asking how she gotten them. Although, I assumed it was from an accident by the machinery. For a while I thought I was not going to like Amity, being peaceful in lies. Yet as Johanna gave a slight tour of the facilities from the orchards down to their version of a meeting room circling around this massive tree. But hearing "Peace be with you" was getting on my nerves. It wasn't when Johana and I were alone in her office did we spoke personally.

"It will take time to hold ones tongue." Johanna said.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You are from Candor; your tattoo on your wrist says so." She said taking a seat from behind her desk. The glass wall having an overview of the entire faction.

"Oh," I said. "Were once Candor too?"

Johanna nodded, "I was, but I found my true nature in Amity. So tell me Deca, what is it you want to do to help Amity with Dauntless?"

"Equality." I answered. "The five factions are what generate this city. It's only right we are all equal in our ways."

She sat there with a smile. "Agree, though difficult it may be with two fractions."

I knew she meant Erudite and Abnegation. Unlike Candor and Amity who have their philosophies. The other two factions butt heads constantly that results in stalemates. But if Dauntless were going to protect this city, it must be fair and even to all the factions. Not just Erudite and Amity, if not Candor. After sharing a few discussions, Johanna and I shook hands.

"It will be a privilege to work with you, Deca." Johanna said. "Peace be with you."

"Indeed." Was all I said before leaving to meet up with Harrison?

On the way over to the trucks, I noticed a gathering of Amity folks heading over to the river. They wore light, almost pastel clothing singing a song with the initiates. Maybe it was Amity's ceremony in the new comers. But the song they sang rang in my head to a point I was humming it in the jeep till Harrison told me to shut up.

I merely chuckled then thought of the small Dauntless group who sang in the chasm a few months ago. The song about Death. Could they have been Amity folk who transfer over to Dauntless…yet kept the soul of singing?

It's interesting how a certain character trait from the maiden faction stays in one's blood.

The next faction I met up with was Erudite the next day. It was rather brief when Harrison and I enter the compound of blue and glass. When we reached Jeanine, she set us down on leather blue couches as she does a rehearse monologue about Dauntless and Erudite relationship. How Erudite merely wanted security while in exchange they provide the serums for the fear simulations, doctors, and the fundamental needs. I tried explaining my theory in what should happen, yet Jeanine merely dismissed it. When Harrison excused himself, did Jeanine look at me?

"I'm glad you came here today." Jeanine said. "Are you happy with your new faction?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Have you seen your parents?" Jeanine asked.

"Only my dad and sister on Visiting Day." I answered, wondering why she was asking me this.

"It's hard to let go. Faction before blood." As she took a sip of her coffee then set the mug on the coffee table. "It's an important ideal, but sometimes difficult to fulfill. It goes against our fundamental human nature. But that's exactly the weakness we need to overcome."

"How does this relate to my idea that all factions should have the same protection?" I asked.

"Though your idea of a balance society is much appreciated, there are factions who would not accept it. Abnegation for example. They are the outlier of this society relying on human nature to keep secrets, lie, steal. And I want to eradicate that. That's how we'll maintain a stable, peaceful society. You would help me with that, wouldn't you?"

I paused choosing my words wisely.

"I'll do what is best for this city." I answered, picking up the abandon cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Wise words," Jeanine replied, as she leaned forward. "Have you heard of Divergence?"

I nodded, "Aren't they just examples of a scary story?"

"Actually they are real. They are a threat to our society and my sources believe that Abnegation are harboring them." She said.

"How are divergences a threat?" I asked.

She did not say as her assistant came over saying her three o'clock appointment was here. Jeanine merely acted as if that was important. But I wanted to know why divergences are a threat to her interpretation of the society she believes in. Although, as I left the room, I noticed from the corner of my eye of Jeanine putting on gloves and then the mug I was drinking from.

I told Harrison about this, he says Jeanine was one tough cookie and not to let her superior intimation get to me. As he says Erudites are all about knowledge and lack a social meaning to life.

After Erudite we visited the Abnegation leaders. I dreaded going there not because of Abnegation in general, but who was running it: Marcus Eaton. I've seen the implications in what he has done to his son. Four doesn't have to tell me. But I've seen the buckle bruise on his ribs during initiation. Harrison advice not to get political and followed his lead.

Once we were in Abnegation headquarters, which was the largest grey square building of all the other square buildings, did I meet the city's council. Harrison introduced me to Marcus Eaton and a council member name Andrew Prior. There was no hand shaking, merely a head nods. Basically all was a meet and greet. There was no talk about my idea of equal security, for before I could say anything Mr. Eaton interrupted with his appreciation of having me in the city's faction's cooperation.

As Harrison and I left, Mr. Eaton then asked. "By any chance, do you know a Tobias Eaton?"

I stared at Mr. Eaton with a blank face before answering, "Name doesn't ring a bell."

Mr. Eaton nodded as Harrison and I left.

**.o0o.**

Today was a lazy day. Saturday hardly anyone works except those at the fence or cooking duty and Dauntless shopping facility. Sadly the gang was at work, Four needing to catch up on his computer lessons with the help of Zeke. Shauna was at the fence and Lauren was spending time with her family. So basically I slept in, made some breakfast, and chilling in my apartment while watching an action movie on the television. Basically all of Dauntless films are action or thriller pack.

It wasn't until around noon did I changed into workout clothes. Basically a black gym bra, leggings, and sneakers before heading to the gym. At the gym there were several members doing their things from the punching bag to wrestling. There was a new punching bag in stock. They were made out some sort of rubber in shape of a limbless male. Curious, I put on some tape and gloves before punching it after a quick stretch. The texture felt strange as it bounced yet I continued; striking vital area's if not face now and then.

That is until somebody came up.

I ignored the person who stood behind me as I throw punches and kicks. After a minute, the person walked around and leaned against the punching dummy. It was Eric, piercings and all. I rolled my eyes focusing on my training.

"C'mon, you're gonna ignore me?" Eric asked. "I am your leader."

"Yeah right, a trainee." I said, and then did a high kick to the dummies head, which bounced at Eric.

Eric laughed as he moved out of the way rubbing his head. "Still see you're stubborn and tense. Maybe I should help you loosen up."

Suddenly I felt a smack to my butt. Oh no he didn't! He did not just smack my ass. Immediately I turned around and put him in a head lock. Eric grounded as he bent forward. He tried to struggle, yet I kept my arms lock and fist pressed up against his thought. The more he struggle the difficult it was for him to breathe.

"You ass!" I growled. "What is it with you? Can't you see I'm not interested or are you thinking of my position?"

However Eric wrapped his arms around my thigh and lifted me up. I gave a slight cry as he tossed me down onto the mat. There was a loud echo while a slight surge of pain consumed my back. Eric freed himself from my grasp and hunched over me.

"Don't kid yourself." Eric panted. "No one thinks of you that way."

Scowling, I maneuvered my leg as the calf struck his neck. He groaned fumbling back. Immodestly I climbed over, hearing that there was an audience but my focus was on Eric. I climbed on top of him, placing my weight on his shoulders making it impossible to move.

"Seriously, leave me alone." I said.

"Not gonna." He said, forcing us to the side.

We ended up rolling around on the mat, arms grabbing each other trying to find dominance. I managed to turn us over as my legs wrapped around his neck pinning him there. Eric's legs were flying about as he tried to kick me.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I'm liking the single life." I lied. Yes, I hate being single, but the mission comes first.

Eric response was maneuvering his legs in an x shape over my chest and feet to my face forcing me backwards. Shit, the guy was heavy. He leaned forward looking down with that smug look.

"And I called that a fucking lie." He replied.

Pissed I smacked my thighs around his neck cutting a quick moment of air. We struggled in winning the fight. Stuck in a stalemate that had him crushing my chest while my thighs squeezed his neck. Again more Dauntless people were around the mat, as if this was initiation again. The only difference was that they were placing bets in who would win. Since Eric and I were in the top five initiates of this year alone.

"Alright, let's just bend reality for a second and pretend that I said yes." I grumbled passed his feet. "What is your plan?"

Eric roughly chuckled, "A night at Sparta for starters, maybe kissing and then some."

I felt his fingers tapped around my crouch. Poor move, as I squeezed his neck and let go. I run away from him then back jumping into the air and elbowed him in the back. Instantly he collapsed to the ground and I put him in the head lock. Yet Eric used his height to his advantage and struggled standing up. I was about to kick him in the knees until he secured my arm and thrown me over his shoulder and down on the mat. This time it was painful for I landed on my head first. I gasped, unable to move as Eric set his leg on my chest. Many of the Dauntless were cheering Eric on.

I sighed;_ better give him at least one date._

"Just one date?" I asked.

Eric seemed to realize I was caving and removed his foot. He leaned forward and looked down at me utterly smug. "Yeah, just one date."

"Okay," I panted, and then did a spin kick knocking Eric onto the mat.

"You go girl." One person said.

Eric and I hardly acknowledge the others as we laid there panting. We were both covered in sweat and out of air. Yet hardly anyone of us could move.

"Tonight at seven?" I panted.

"Make it eight," he replied, as his hand smacked my ass.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**Inspiration for the wrestling seen is from Miss Congeniality.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Date

_**Enigma **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**_

* * *

_Chapter 21: The Date_

There was pounding on the door after I've gotten out of the shower. I checked the digital clock on my nightstand to see it was only six-thirty. So it couldn't be Eric. Quickly I put on my sweats and tank before answering the door. When the door opened entered Four.

"Yes, come in." I muttered, shutting the door.

"Are you hurt?" Four asked.

"No?" I answered. "Why?"

"There are rumors going on that you and Eric fought." Four said.

"Yeah…we wrestle." I said still confused. "Won a lot of people credits."

"And that you two are going out on a date." Four added.

I nervously chuckled while rubbing my neck. Four stared at me sternly when I did not answer right away. His dark blue eyes widen as he groaned.

"Deca, he's practically the enemy!" he said.

"Four, initiation is over." I reminded. "And it's only one date."

"You don't get it," he said walking into the living room.

"Get what?" I asked, following him in and headed to the kitchen.

Four opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. I sighed and poured two glasses of water. I get it that Four and Eric do not get along. They are practically fire and ice. Neither gets along without a catalyst. However, I don't want to be part of their dispute. I'm tired of choosing sides. And with the mission at hand, for once I want to feel like a nineteen year old.

The last time I got a chance to enjoy myself was during my birthday. It was a small get together with the gang as we went to _Sparta_ and then hang out on the rough drinking. Afterwards my training got the best of me to even be social. Practically all weekends are either filling out late paperwork or sleeping in.

"Look Four, I get you and Eric don't get along." I started handing him the glass. "But I'm a big girl, and Eric helped me out through initiation too. Besides it's only one date. It's not like I'm gonna go off and marry him."

Four sighed but nodded as he took a sip of his drink. I went into my bedroom and then pulled out two outfits. The same black dress from the graduation party and a two piece set. The two pieces consisted with a black crop top with cutout detail and black skinny jeans that had leather on the side.

"So what should I wear, the easy approach or the think and try harder?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Four stared at the clothes at hand. "If you're trying to blow a second date, the second option."

"Agreed," I said as I went to my bedroom and set the second clothes, grabbed a pair of boots and other accessories.

Four came into my room and leaned against the door as I got things together.

"So, you and Zeke have any plans?" I asked.

"No, Zeke got another date." He answered.

I sighed, "Is he a womanizer or what?"

"Don't know," He said. "Should I leave?"

"Nah, I don't have my date till eight." I said and went to the bathroom to blow-dry my hair. After several minutes, my purple hair was dried. Though I've noticed an inch on my natural hair color coming out from the hair line. After much consideration, I have decided to grow out my hair. Phoenix said it would probably take a year for it to reach my shoulders before cutting the dyed portion off. But it will be worth it.

Anyway, I focus on getting ready as I put my hair in a high pony tail. Shauna said keeping your hair in a ponytail when hanging out with a guy would mean just being friends. Let's put that to the test. Next I went light on makeup, though added some red on the lips. When I got back to my room, Four was on my bed staring at the ceiling with a scowl on my face.

"Four," I spoke.

He turned his head and looked at me.

"Do you like me more than just friends?" I asked.

Four eyes widen when I asked that. I asked it because the way he was behaving today when he heard about Eric and me going out on a date. Sure we are friends, but I want to make sure that this date won't ruin it. Four sat up and looked at me.

"I think of you as my sister." He answered.

I nodded; glad to know this won't get entirely awful after tonight. So with a quick conversation, Four left not wanting to be here when Eric comes over. I then put on the outfit and the accessories. The moment I got my boots on did someone knocked on the door. Taking a deep breath, I left my room and answered the door.

Standing out there was Eric. He was wearing a dark blue tank underneath a black leather vest and dark jeans. His eyes analyzed me like a predator staring at my body. "Looking good."

"Not so bad yourself." I murmured. "Though, I question where your loyalties lie in that dark blue shirt."

Eric smirked, lifting his many pierced lips. "Shall we?"

"Like I have a choice." I muttered, turning off the lights and locking the door.

We walked in silence as we made our way to _Sparta._ Once more the club was loud and active. I was making my way to bar, except Eric grabbed my arm and lead the way to the VIP section. The VIP section was up the metal stairs was a platform hovered over the club having a grand few of the dance floor. Everything was better quality, from the chairs being pristine leather and metal objects not beat up. We sat on an assign corner, where there were already drinks and snacks.

Has he really put that much thought into this? I asked myself.

"Since you are ambassador and I a leader in training we should have the best quality." Eric said over the noise.

I nodded as I sat down. There were two drinks, one being a beer and a mojito. This is starting to disturbed me that he knows my favorite drink. We sat there not talking. Basically having my drink while watching everyone on the dance floor. Yet I felt Eric's eyes on me for the next ten minutes.

"So, anything new going on in your training?" Eric asked.

"Just meeting the other leaders and ambassadors." I answered.

"All of them?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

"Even Candor?" he asked.

"Next week. Though Harrison is hesitant since that was my birth faction." I answered.

Eric nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"So why Dauntless?" I asked.

"Why not?" Eric replied.

"Seriously," I said rolling my eyes. "You act like an Erudite in Dauntless clothing. Hell, a ton of knowledge being wasted on violence and protection."

He stared at me with those steel blue eyes. Probably evaluating his words before saying, "I have my reasons. Let alone my size."

"Amity would appreciate all that muscle." I joked.

Eric scoffed, "Doubt I could handle their kumbaya. And you? Leave the security of all things true?"

I had to be careful with my word. "Candor believes we go to our true faction. I've gotten Dauntless on my aptitude test. So I've chosen Dauntless."

"Nothing else?" Eric murmured.

"Well…now that I think about it…I did have a crush on Sean." I joked.

I though Eric would get jealous or leave just like that. Instead he just laughed. He put his beer down and leaned over to me. I could smell his cologne, which was surprising since we were in Dauntless. As Eric moved closer, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead his finger went over to the strap and lifted over my shoulder.

"I think you came to Dauntless for something else." He murmured.

"And what is that?" I whispered.

Eric's nose traced along my jaw till his lips was nearly against my ear, "For it's in your blood."

I shuddered and looked at Eric confused as he pulled away. I kinda know that I have Dauntless in my blood. Ever since Honesty gave the pocket knife and getting access to the Dauntless records, I discovered my great granddad Leo Argus Howard. There were other Howards here, distant relatives…but I don't insist of meeting them. Though I kept my last name, the community considers me as Deca.

"I'm gonna dance," I grumbled and went down to the dance floor.

For a moment I was dancing by myself, enjoying the rock music. When the DJ changed the tone of music to a much sexual I was going to come off the floor when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I was about to elbow the person in the Solar plexus, yet the person caught my elbow. I turned my head to see Eric.

"The challenge still up?" He asked smugly.

"Yes," I said. "If you dare."

Eric leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Oh, I dare."

I shuddered, never have I felt this…this excited before. Turning with my back against Eric's chest while his hands rested on my hips as we swayed side to side to the music. At first it seemed awkward, yet we managed to get in sync. When the next song came did Eric gain courage to move his hands. At first I ignored them, moving along my hips and side. Yet the more he did this, the more I felt my body reacting to his touches. Soon he bows his head against my neck, bringing us closer until his lips traced along flesh.

"Eric," I panted.

"This is nothing," he whispered against my ear.

Before he could take this to the next step a new song came being rock. I snapped back to reality realizing what was happening pushed away. Immediately I went to the bar in need of a drink. Eric followed in tow. The bartender came over.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"A fireball," I answered.

"Make it two." Eric added.

The bartender nodded as he set two shot glasses on the counter and poured a large bottle in each glass. He offered a chaser. Both of us declined as we shot down the whiskey. There was a harsh burn, but not enough to breathe hot air.

"Put it on my credit." Eric told the bartender.

The bartender nodded and went to serve another costumer. I turned around watching everyone dance. I've noticed Zeke dancing with Ash. Good thing Shauna was on fence duty otherwise she would be pissed. Sighing, I tapped my foot to the music.

Eric seemed bored, "I'm bored."

I smirked grabbing his hand. "Shut up and dance with me."

With that said we went back on the dance floor.

**.o0o.**

It was late in the night, practically early morning that both Eric and I were wasted. We most of the night dancing and drinking. Now we were a fumbling mess, making our way to our apartment. We were making our way to the chasm when I tripped on my footing. Fortunately Eric caught me.

When our eyes met, I couldn't help the urge to kiss him. So with a slight smile, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against those metal pair. All of the sudden I was pushed against the concrete wall pinned by his weight as he forced his mouth against my own. The kiss was demanding yet passionate at the same time. I moaned, feeling his tongue against my lips providing him access. He pushed his tongue in and started exploring as we both seek dominance. The alcohol made it difficult that I submitted. Feeling him all over me his hands on my body, his scent filling my nose, and the piercing lips against my bare ones.

The moment the adrenaline came did it faded when Eric pulled back panting, eyes fulling dilated. I leaned against the wall panting as well. Before anything could happen, there was a loud clang. Looking at the source to see more Dauntless walking by drunk as well.

"I…I better get home." I mumbled.

"Probably for the best," he agreed.

We headed to my place first. Nothing was said afterwards. Merely exchanged nods then went our separate ways. The moment I got in my room, I leaned against the door and touched my lips. They were swollen from that fierce kiss. All night was a blast…from the drinking, dancing, and flirting.

But could it lead to something more?

* * *

**So what do you all think? Should there be a thing with Eric and Deca? Post your opinion on review.**


	22. Chapter 22: This was my home

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Only Deca and her family, plus Phoenix.**_

* * *

_Chapter 15: This was my home_

The ultimate test had arrived. Harrison was watching me like a hawk as we got off the train near Candor Headquarters. Before the war, this place used to be called The Merchandise Mart. Although, now people call is Merciless Mart since Candor citizens can be merciless but honest.

The building was eighteen stories of cement that over looked the river. Once we got to the door, all I saw was my reflection through the glass. The last time I was here was after my Aptitude Test, when I told Raymond my test results being Dauntless. With a deep breath, Harrison and I entered the building.

The lobby was large with black marble stretching out to the elevator. In the tile was a white ring with Candor's symbol being an unbalance scale made of out marble. The walls were white with columns and black plant vases filled with white flowers. All over Candor citizens were walking about either on break or heading to their office. Some stopped to stare at the two Dauntless in the compound. I've noticed a few people from my childhood, yet I continue onward till getting inside the elevators.

"Harrison?" I spoke.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm nervous." I confessed.

"Of seeing your dad?" Harrison guessed.

I nodded.

"It's hard to see blood…or so I've been told. But you are Dauntless now. You share the same last name that is all." Harrison said.

"Thanks," I said.

"After this you can have the day off." He said.

"Double thanks," I mumbled.

The elevator doors open to the Council floor. We exited and made our way to the Representatives Office. A secretary waited, as she greeted us then called in to inform Jack Kang, the new representative his two o'clock appointment has arrived. Afterwards, she gestured us inside. We entered the glass room to see Jack Kang who stood up to greet us while Raymond and Mrs. Kravitz.

"Harrison, it's good to see you again." Jack said. "This must be Dauntless new apprentice."

"Yes, this here is Deca. She'll be the new Ambassador of Dauntless if not messenger for the upcoming year." Harrison introduced.

"Hello," I said.

Jack and the others nodded as he walked over and shook my hand, "We hope we can keep a stable relationship between Dauntless and Candor."

"Justice cannot happen without its law enforcement." I replied.

"Indeed," Jack said letting go of my hand.

"I'll let you discuss further of our factions affairs. Though, Deca here once holds personal ties here." Harrison said.

Jack nodded as Mrs. Kravitz escorted Harrison out to the waiting room. Once Harrison was out of sight I exhaled loudly and stared at the two men in the room. I stared at Raymond wanting to give my dad a hug, yet with all the glass walls I doubt that would be wise.

"Long time no see?" I replied.

"You've change, no longer Candor I've seen." Jack noted.

"I had to keep the impression that I'm Dauntless. " I confessed.

"But dying your hair?" Raymond asked.

"It's only temporary…in a year or so. I'm growing it out." I assured.

"Be lucky that your mother is not here to see it." Raymond sighed.

"Back to the main objective," Jack informed. "What news can you bring of these deaths in Dauntless?"

"From what I have gathered, most of the documented deaths confirms that Dauntless only give their soldiers two options: die or become factionless. Yet, I personally experience an unexplainable death during my initiation." I started.

"Was it another initiate?" Jack asked.

"No, an instructor. His name was Amar…everyone at Dauntless are dubbing his death a suicide….based on his family history of a unknown dad, mom dying in his childhood, and grandparents offing themselves when they no longer held Dauntless physicality." I answered.

"But you don't believe his death was a suicide?" Raymond pointed out.

"No, Amar was my instructor and friend; he showed no signs of depression. I've met one of Candors spies, she goes by the name of Phoenix, and she knew him better and confirmed this. Also she told me of her past experience of another initiate from Erudite who unexpectedly killed himself. I think his name was George Wu. He was top of his initiation and had his sister." I said.

"Any theories in why this may be happening?" Jack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have a theory." I answered, hesitantly.

"Go on," Jack said.

"I think the victims could have been Divergent." I murmured.

"Divergent?" Raymond said surprised while I nodded.

Jack and Raymond sat there as they took this information in. I also added the conversation I had with Jeanine Mathews from Erudite of her ambitions in stopping the Divergent disease. Jack sighed as he sat down in his chair.

"If your theory is true, then we will need hard substantial evidence to charge Dauntless and Erudite of conspiracy and murder." Jack said. I nodded as he continued. "This will not be easy; you think you and the others are capable in seeking the truth."

"Dark secrets must come to the light." I said. "Let alone if these victims were divergent or anything of murder they deserve justice. If Dauntless if failing in protecting its own people over what their mental capacities are…then all of us should be dead."

"You are not afraid of Divergent?" Jack asked.

"Just because a person has more personality and aptitude doesn't entirely make them a threat. A girl from Amity could be the kindest of all her people, yet brave to climb the tallest tree and smart to know her plants." I explained.

"Spoken like a true lawyer." Raymond muttered amused.

Jack nodded, "See if you and the others can find more."

"Yes, sir." I said.

"And Verity, thank you for your Candor." Jack said.

I nodded then faced Raymond, "I don't know if you can tell Mom and Zed…but I miss them and hope Zed had a great birthday."

"They miss you dearly, we all have." Raymond said.

"Hopefully on next visiting day we could all meet up." I suggested.

"That would be much appreciated." He said.

With nothing else to say, I left Jacks office and into the waiting room where Harrison was flirting with the secretary. Rolling my eyes, I went over and reminded my mentor of his five o'clock meeting with his wife. Harrison gave me a look as we left Candor. On the way out, passing the fountain I've notice a woman staring at me. For a moment I thought it was because of my purple hair, until realizing she was my mom.

Joan stared at me, eyes clouded with mix emotions. There was a large distance and to many people, if not Harrison to walk over to her. As Harrison had his back turn, I raised one finger, then four, and finished with three. Before I could get a response, Harrison spoke.

"Train's coming." He said.

"Right." I replied.

So we took off running to catch the train. I truly hope Joan got the message and accepts it. It was a code my family and I did when words could not be used. I sent her the phrase "I love you." Hoping that she knows she was forever in my heart and I still think about her all the time. Also Raymond should have told her of the mission, unless he wants to keep Candors legal secret to those in the organization.

Taking a deep breath I jumped on the train.

**.o0o.**

I was walking down through the Chasm when returning from Candor. I was lost in my thoughts when I collided into another being. Stepping back I realized it was Eric. He looked down at me amused.

"Oh, hey, Eric." I said.

"Deca," He greeted, as he rested his arm against the wall.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Yeah," he simply answered.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Another date," Eric answered.

"Seriously," I said and started walking again.

Eric soon followed, "What, you can't deny you had fun Saturday night."

"It was one date," I reminded.

"So you're gonna give me one date." Eric said.

"Yep, and you already cashed it in." I said.

Eric soon grabbed my arm and stopped me. "There's something else."

I sighed turning around to face him, "I'm an ambassador. You are a leader in training. Six months from now if you get the position…it wouldn't work. We would both be part of the chain of command."

"So?" he said.

"So…don't you get it? We're both leaders of Dauntless. You be in charge of the compound and I on Dauntless relationships. Therefore it wouldn't work." I explained.

"I don't care," he said.

"Eric-"

Suddenly his lips were on my own. It wasn't demanding like before. It was a simple peck, enough to silence a person. When Eric pulled back, he stared at me with a different expression. There was no harsh authority, intimidation, or dominance. He looked at me with those grey steel eyes begging me to say yes.

I was going to give my answer "Um…"

"Deca!" Shauna called out.

Both our heads turn to see Shauna and Lauren made their way over to us. Eric sighed as he let go of my arm.

"Until next time," he said and walked off.

I was going to object when my friends came over. Each grabbed my arm and started dragging down the halls.

"So what's this I hear that you and Eric went on a date?" Lauren asked.

"It's nothing," I answered.

"Seriously, I think he has the hots for you." Shauna snickered.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "It doesn't matter."

"So, what is he like?" Lauren asked. "Tell us about the real Eric."

"He was smart and intense," I answered. "And kind of intimidating."

"Uh-huh," Shauna said with a strange look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" She teased.

"Okay." I sighed.

"You have to admit he's ridiculously hot." Lauren murmured.

"Guys!" I whined.

No matter what, I loved these girls no matter how annoying they can be. As the days progress too weeks and further into months Eric continued his campaign to get me on dates. There were a few times I would cave in and we would go on dates either it be at Sparta or out in the city. Though during those six months have been dates. Of course there be times when I eat in my office would Eric sneak in with food. I tried to keep things professional, doing my best to keep the relationship as friends. However, I am failing.

When Eric suggested we go zip lining I declined. It's not that I'm afraid of heights, but my fear of falling. As if the equipment would malfunction and squat…I'm dead. Still Eric had this determination that I would be his girlfriend much to Four's displeasure. Yet Four knows not to get involve.

**.o0o.**

It has been a year since initiation. I sat with my friends in the cafeteria where Max had an announcement. Since the year I haven't gotten much Intel about the deaths in Dauntless. Phoenix and the others Candor spies haven't either. We know the process would take time, yet all of us still hold our Candor intuition. Especially when I'm constantly reminded by my peers of the mission, I've been becoming closer to my Dauntless life. As much as I hate the idea of offing myself, I knew this place was my home.

Even on Visiting Days when seeing my family…I felt entirely like an outcast. I don't know it's because I've change or it was something else. But when I step into Dauntless I feel like I am home. My family being my friends and Four who was like a brother.

"My fellow warriors!" Max called out from the catwalk catching everyone's attention. "It has been a year since our fresh batched of initiates joined our faction. Now the past year our faction has succeed and lived victoriously. Now it is time to say goodbye to a fellow leader and bring up a new one. Rob!"

A man who appeared to be in his sixties walked over to Max.

"Rob has been our faithful leader for fourty years. He has resigned and will be off to join our fallen." Max said.

"And I might as well haunt you all and keep a watchful eye." Rob joked, which everyone laughed. "Bravery and courage comes with sacrifice. May you all protect this city and those who opposed our system?"

I could only assume Rob was Erudite during his youth. The eldest of the group stepped aside and left the catwalk. Max nodded at the man with much respect. He must have been his mentor during his days. Once Rob was gone, Max went back to everyone.

"This year we had thirteen candidates competing for the position as leader. Although all held the spirit of Dauntless, only one can take charge." Max said. "Arise Eric, the youngest leader of Dauntless."

Eric came up as everyone cheered him on. I clapped my hands throughout the chaos till noticing Four glaring at Eric. I still don't understand why Four hates Eric, I just hope he doesn't do something that would get himself kill. Though, with Eric's new position, it would be wise to end the dating.

I allowed us to have friendly dates to keep him at bay.

Now it's time to be serious and grow up.

* * *

**Sorry for the rush, but I wanted to do another time skip so we can get to the main event.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Wings on My Back

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**_

* * *

_Chapter 23: Wings on My Back_

There was knock on the door. It was a Tuesday, so I was in my office doing paper work about training transfer Dauntless in their new factions. Other than Amity and Abnegation, Candor and Erudite take the Dauntless transfers and have them on personal security after initiation. Although, Erudite see if their initiate was worthy to passed the mandatory requirement or be intellectual enough for a conversation. Candor gives the option to their transfers if they wish to continue in security, which most accepts. Amity…if I recalled, puts them into a much physical labor…or at least the brave ones on slaughter duty, since they know how to handle a knife. Abnegation…abnegation has zero transfers. Well, the last time a Dauntless transfer was nearly twenty years ago by a female initiate or at least that is what the documents told me.

I was considering of bringing this to the other ambassadors when the knock came along. Looking at my computer monitor to check the time to see if was past lunch. I sighed, assuming it was Four bringing me lunch. It's noted that I forget to eat lunch, which Four would drop by with a sandwich. With work being hectic, we hardly get a chance to see each other. So this was Four's excuse to come and visit.

"Enter." I said, while finished reading the request from Jeanine.

However the person who entered wasn't Four. Instead it was Eric holding a metal cup.

"What can I do for you, Eric?" I said professionally.

"Came to check on progress." Eric said, as he walked over and set the metal cup on the desk. The tall metal cup was covered in frost with a straw sticking out.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A peace offering." Eric said taking a seat across from me.

"Peace offering?" I repeated, picking up the cold beverage. It was slightly heavy than normal Dauntless drinks. Analyzing the drink then realized what it was and took a large sip of the creamy chocolate milkshake. It has been almost a year since I had a milkshake. Milkshakes were considered a Candor treat, because it was made with ice cream while Dauntless had cake. "How?"

"Was a gift from the Candor representative. Though, thought you would appreciate it more than me." Eric answered.

I took another sip, "How did you know?"

"You said you like milkshakes during initiation." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Huh," I said and continue to drink my milkshake. "So what else brought you here?"

"You and I have been assigned as partner." He answered.

I choked, "What?"

"Max has paired you and me off." Eric said with smirk.

I scowled, "Very well."

Eric nodded, "Okay."

"You do realize we can't date anymore." I said with a smirk. Eric paused staring at me confused. So elaborated, "We are both in charge of a faction and being partners means… no relationship. Shame."

His expression dropped to a blank stare.

"Anyway, I got word from Jeanine requesting that we train the Dauntless defect transfers to increase their security. I'll write a recommendation and email it to you for the other leaders and ambassadors to decide." I said.

"I expect it on my desk tomorrow." Eric said as he stood up and left.

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair drinking my milkshake. So much for getting romantically close to me. It is not against work rules to be in a relationship between coworkers. Hell, many relationships are formed on the fence. But in the hierarchy, it is much appreciated not to be form. Wonder how long it would take Eric to realize that.

"Knock knock," Four said by the door.

"Hey," I greeted.

Four came over and placed a sandwich on my desk, "Saw Eric. He looked a bit pissed."

"That because I burst his bubble." I said. "So he won't be asking me out for some time."

"How so?" Four asked.

"Because Max assigned us to work together." I answered.

Four nodded as he sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

I nodded and leaned forward grabbing the sandwich. "Any plans this week."

"Just prepping for the new initiates." Four said.

"It's surprising how it's been almost a year since joining Dauntless." I said.

"Yeah," Four agreed. "Wonder where we'll be in five years?"

"Acting like siblings and praying Shauna and Zeke get together before she puts a bullet between his legs." I guessed.

Immediately Four chuckled, "Probably."

"And hopefully you'll have a girlfriend." I teased.

Four shook his head, "I doubt that would happen."

"How so?" I asked. Four didn't answer. I sighed, "Should we make a marriage contract stating in ten years from now, you and I should get married if neither of us finds a partner?"

Four eyes widen with a hint of blush on his cheek. "Really?"

I merely shrug, "It's an idea though I doubt it will ever be used."

"You're making fun of me." He grumbled.

I chuckled and took the bite of the sandwich.

Four stared at me blankly before saying, "What am I gonna do with you."

"Love me," I said. "In a non-romantic way."

After a few exchanges, Four left heading back to work in the control room while I went back to my paper for Eric.

**.o0o.**

I entered the tattoo parlor after work to schedule an appointment. The place seemed calm since most of Dauntless was out. Let alone it being a Tuesday. I walked over to the counter where Bud was who appeared bored.

"Deca, long time no see." Bud greeted.

"I'm surprise you remember me." I said.

"Hard to forget you," he said. "Came for a tat or something pierced?"

"I was wondering if I could arrange an appointment for a back tattoo." I said.

Bud nodded as he went to the computer check, "Got one available Friday night with Tori."

"Cool." I said.

"Which Tat?" he asked.

"The winged one." I said.

Bud led me to the wall where the back tattoo portraits were. I showed him the one I'm interested in. All year I wanted this tattoo, but couldn't because of its price and the time and commitment. Now that I'm financially stable, I can afford it.

"We got a new selection of back tattoos if you want something different." Bud said.

I nodded as I took a look of their new selections. Some were dragons, dauntless tribal, wings and more. I looked at the angel wings that caught my attention a year ago. They were close to realistic, kind of reminded me of those angel statues I've seen in textbooks.

"I'll stick to my first option." I said.

"How far do you want to the feather to go?" Bud asked.

Bud and I went through the arrangements as he measured my back and other find detail. Assuming how I can take the pain and time limit, there would be three trials. First one being the outline, second time will be working on one side while the third time will be the other side. So I made the appointment and paid the first part for the tattoo.

Afterwards I headed to the cafeteria for dinner. Once grabbing my tray and food I sat down joining the others. Everyone talked about their day at work.

"So anybody have plans this weekend?" Zeke asked.

"Not really." Shauna sighed while Four shook his head.

"I'm getting a tattoo Friday." I said.

"Really?" Shauna said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What are ya gonna get?" Zeke asked.

"Wings. " I answered.

"Really, what's the purpose?" Shauna asked.

"Because they are like angel wings." I said. "A sign of being a guardian."

The guys nodded as Four said, "That sounds cool."

"Want any of us to join you?" Zeke said.

"I don't know, I'll be topless." I said.

"I'll verbally send my support." Four said with a slight blush.

"I'll come by and be your stress ball." Shauna said.

I nodded glad to know my girlfriends will be involved. As I ate my food, I noticed Eric staring in my general direction. It was slightly uncomfortable so I focused on my friends who talked about another round of Dare before fresh meat of initiates arrives. We set up a date for a round and went back to our food. So after dinner we all went to Shauna and my place to share a drink and a calm night. Just passing around a whiskey bottle and chill.

**.o0o.**

Friday came as I left my office after doing a lot of paper work. The down side of being an ambassador was the damn paper work. Yes, I love traveling to other factions, but damn paperwork. Let alone Harrison having me being the errand girl. Harrison and another Ambassador was old school. So if there was an important document, then I would deliver it on paper than send it by electronic mail. So I'll be rushing to the Hub where the city council was to set in a vote.

During the week I had to go to the Hub with Eric. It was nothing serious, only to submit documents to the city's archives. Eric hardly spoke to me or even acknowledged me at all. Sure he held the door open a few times; otherwise he seemed occupied by his thoughts. Even crossed paths with Jeanine appreciating the extra support on training their security. Eric took charged in the conversation; though the way they talked was highly intellectual, using vocabulary I haven't even heard off. When we left the Hub, I muttered "Nose" at him in the elevator while Eric smirked for the first time that day and replied with "Smart Mouth."

Anyway, the rest of the week was paperwork. But I'm glad for the weekend, especially tonight when heading to get my tattoo. Shauna was waiting at the parlor with a look. We gave a quick hug before getting inside.

"I'm thinking of getting my eyebrow pierced." Shauna said.

"Anywhere else?" I teased only to get smacked in this shoulder.

"What's with you and piercing?" Shauna said.

"I'm not against them." I said, showing off my own ear piercing, three in total.

"But you shudder about the face and other places." She said.

"I just cringed on the idea to have a needle in your face or other places." I shuddered.

Shauna nodded as we reached the register. A man name Bone looked at his computer and called out, "Tori, your five o'clock is here!"

A minute later came Tori, "Long time no see, Deca."

"Yeah, how's work?" I asked.

"The usual," Tori said. "Shall we?"

I nodded as Tori lead me to the station. We were at a corner with a few screens to give privacy, though there were two chairs; one looked like for tattoo while the other is a rolling stool and a table. Tori picked up the picture and handed it to me.

"This is what you wanted?" Tori asked.

I looked at the picture, "Yep."

"Mind if I give a few tweaks?" she asked.

"Um, sure…" I said. I've seen Tori's Tori work and they are amazing, like what she did for Four's side tattoo last year, like strict fire.

"Alright, strip and lay on the table so I can put the stencil on." Tori instructed.

Turning my back I stripped off my shirt and bra before lying on the table. Tori got her tools ready as she did a quick shave on my back, though was surprised it was already done. Thanks to visiting Phoenix who waxed my back the other day when getting word of my tattoo. Anyway, Tori then placed the stencil on my back and started trace the image. Shauna sat in the spare chair talking about her day. I listened the best I could over the loud music. After thirty minutes, Tori finished the sketched and brought two mirrors. Shauna held one mirror while I held the other looking at my reflection. I saw what Tori did, instead of making the feathers sharp like the photo; she made the longest ones softer with a slight curl while some feathers went over my shoulders and ribs giving the illusion that the wings were bigger.

"Good?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright, let's begin." She said.

I lay back on the table as Tori got her needle ready. I folded my arms under my head facing Shauna who sat there amused. Tori rolled to my other side and turned on the machine. I tensed for a moment then took a deep breath.

"Let me know if you need a breather." Tori said.

"Okay," I said.

With a deep breath, Tori leaned over as the needle touches my shoulder blade. I winced at first, and then closed my eyes accepting the slight pain. This was going to be a long night.

**.o0o.**

"Breather," I groaned.

Tori pulled back as she got a rag and cleaned the excess ink off. We were halfway done as Tori finished the right ride of my back. Shauna sat in her chair very bored.

"If you're that board, then go get your piercing." I grumbled.

Shauna smiled, "Thanks."

She hopped off the chair and literally skipped out of the room. I sighed as Tori handed me a water bottle. Accepting it, I took a couple of gulps before placing it on the floor and went back down.

"Just an hour or two and we'll finish up." Tori said.

"Okay," I said.

The sound of the needle vibrated before touching my skin. I groaned, biting my lip as Tori did her magic.

"Hey Tori, anyone using the station next to you?" Bones asked.

"Nope, chairs available." Tori said focusing on the outline.

"I got a client for a neck tattoo. Mind if I take it." Bones asked.

"Is that alright?" Tori asked.

"Sure," I grumbled.

"Come on in," Tori said.

Only I end up regretting, Eric and Max enter the room station. I buried my face in my arms embarrassed that I'm topless and my boss is in the room. Bones instructed Eric to sit down while he got his supplies. Max stood center of watching him. A few minutes later I felt all eyes on me.

"I see you've gone larger on the tattoos, Deca." Max nodded.

"Yeah," I muttered, and then changed the subject. "What are you here for?"

"Leaders mark." Max said. "Eric is ready for them."

"Wish ya luck. I'd heard the neck is the worse part." I said.

"Thanks," Eric grumbled while Max gave a deep chuckle.

Bones came back and started doing prep on Eric before working on the tattoo. This was completely awkward as the entire room was filled with men while Tori continued her work. I just hope they don't get to close and see my breast. Sure I walked around initiation in gym bras and a bra in general…but I am one hundred percent topless.

"So Deca, any guys you're seeing?" Tori asked to fill the atmosphere.

"Does marry to Dauntless count." I answered.

There were a few chuckles in the room. As Max spoke, "It's one form of commitment."

I nodded and then groaned when Tori worked over my ribs. After the groan left my lips, another came but it wasn't from me…more like Eric. Looking over in his direction, I see Bones going right into his neck. I could only imagine the pain to endure. The most sensitive spots when getting a tattoo was the ribs, neck, wrist, and feet.

"Hurts like a bitch." Max said amused, then faced Eric. "Don't talk otherwise you might ruin in."

_His fault to keep it on the neck,_ I thought. Sure, Max sports his leadership tattoo on his neck but I've seen others who have theirs on their arms too.

"Well, I've leave you too it." Max said. "Put them both on my tab."

"Sir, that's not-"I started.

Max lifted his hand, silencing me. "Consider it a treat."

With that said, Max left leaving the both of us to our pain. Tori did a feather under/near my breast as I cried out, "Fuck!"

The next hour and a half was torture. Well, most of it was okay, almost like a massage. Just certain areas were painful. Tori helped me up as I kept one arm over my breast while doing the mirror trick in seeking the outline of the tattoo. The wings covered most of my upper back; follow by the shoulders while a few feathers went around the sides of my ribcage and lower back. It looked realistic yet held a slight feminine quality to it.

"Love it," I told Tori.

"Glad you approve." Tori said. "Just need to do final treatment and we'll be done."

I nodded though made sure my back as facing Eric. Bones was almost done with his tattoo. Though Eric's neck was vivid red. After doing the after treatment, I put my shirt on.

"Just the outline?" Eric asked quietly.

"No, I got two more appointment." I answered.

"Can't wait to see the final product. Maybe I should come and lend a hand." He said with a smirk. "Maybe get a glimpse of something else."

"Jerk!" I snapped.

"Bitch." Eric countered calmly.

I rolled my eyes and left station and went to the register to pay. Once everything was paid and appointment made for next months, I headed back to my apartment. The moment I got home changing into my pajamas until realizing I've forgotten something. I left my bra at the parlor.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**So….what do you all think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Lust Shot

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do now own the Divergent Trilogy**_

_**Warning: this chapter is slightly dark, for alcohol, sexual comment, and drugs. You have been warned.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Lust Shot**

"Wow, Deca, you went fully at it," Lauren said as he stared at my back.

Lauren and Shauna were in my room staring at my finished tattoo. It took two months to have it done. In fact, Tori and I started to become friends as she tells me good details about certain individuals. In the first two weeks of two out of the three appointments, I had one complete wing and the other half was still outlined. But work got busy that it made things hard to make an appointment and Tori had other clients. So a few days ago we managed to have the wings done and the swelling is gone.

My wings were beautiful but also fierce. As some of the long feathers were sharp and strong yet delicate.

"Thanks," I said.

Shauna came over and traced her fingers on them. I was topless, I felt comfortable being half naked around my girlfriends than I did with Eric and Max in the tattoo parlor. Damn, that was the most awkward experience; to have the head leader of Dauntless and partner in the same station staring at my naked back. I was most worried if they would see my breast. It's not that I was self-conscious…it was Max. I mean, would you want your boss to see your breast? At least, he enjoyed the suffering that Eric and I went through as Eric got his leadership tattoos on his neck.

"Thinking of getting another tattoo?" Shauna asked.

"Not for a very long time," I answered.

"You know what this means, right?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Shauna and I asked together.

"It means a new dress," Lauren said. "A backless dress."

"I think I have enough dresses," I said.

I have three black dresses: one was a basic black dress which I wear to important meetings with the other factions, my party dress with the front being mesh, and my formal gown for formal affairs. Other than that, my wardrobe consists shirts, pants, and leather jackets.

"Deca," Lauren said walking over to the closet and pulled out my club-dress. "You've been wearing this every time we go out. It's time for a new dress."

"But I love my dress," I whined.

"Too bad," Laurence said holding the collar of the mesh. Before I could step forward to save my dress she ripped it.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one," Lauren assured.

"You better!" I spat.

This is why I can't have nice things.

So with a destroyed black dress, I had no choice but go to the clothes store to get a new one. Lauren and Shauna had gone over the backless black dresses. Personally, I don't want to show off my wings, they were symbolic to me. Also, last thing I want is having guys touching my back. In the end, I bought a backless fitted black dress that was textured with thin straps.

"We should go out this weekend," Shauna said.

"Yeah, we need a girls' night." Lauren agreed. "We barely get to see each other very much."

"Well, I'm free this Saturday and Shauna, aren't you free too?" I asked.

"Yep, not gonna go to the fence," Shauna confirmed.

"It's official," Lauren said. "Girls night at Sparta! Deca, you think you can snag us a private booth?"

"I'll see if I can try. Though, they don't like a sudden reservation." I said.

Lauren nodded as we headed to Sparta. Right now the club was empty with several Dauntless members getting the place ready for tonight. I went to the counter and talked to the consultant in reserving a booth for tomorrow. She went over the list and said there was though if I want to keep it I have to put credit. I sighed telling her to do so before us girls return to our apartment and chill.

"So Lauren…any cute boys?" I asked.

"Not really, enjoying the bachelorette life," Lauren asked.

I shrugged, "A few nights with Sean, but we called it quits."

"Oh really, I thought it was because he wasn't endowed." Shauna teased.

I blushed regretting having that talked with Shauna after having sex with Sean. Yes, my cherry was popped and I'm officially no longer a virgin. Sean and I bumped into each other that lead to conversation, talking about Candor and such, then to meals, and then nights at Sparta. One thing leads to another and we had sex. The first time was a bit awkward, I mean, yeah it hurt, but it wasn't serious as getting punched in the face. Yet Sean made sure I at least climax…then the second time was okay, and the third was fine…but I wasn't feeling it. Sure I came but no mind blowing orgasm. Sean noticed this as well and we both agreed friendship is better. Though he did give the offer if I needed stress relief, all I have to do was ask.

"He's good in the junk…just it didn't work out." I said.

Lauren chuckled, "What about you Shauna, any guys?"

"A few, but my nights are shared with toys." She answered.

"So that's the vibrating sound I keep hearing?" I teased, only to receive a pillow in the face.

"Well, tomorrow night let's get some guys to sleep with," Lauren announced.

"Just guys?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"If you are into girls or a threesome that's fine too," she said.

"Could explain why Sean wasn't satisfying," Shauna murmured.

"Ha!" I said before tackling Shauna to the ground.

**.o0o.**

Saturday was spent sleeping in and heading to the gym. When nighttime came, Shauna and I did our evening ritual in prepping for a night out. My hair was straightened out with one side braid, the usual makeup, my black dress, and comfortable heels. As for Shauna, she had her hair in a high ponytail, a black cropped top with a mini skirt and boots. We were about done when Lauren arrived in a long black semi-sheer mesh maxi slip, as you can see her black bra and black shorts.

"Ready girls?" She asked.

"Yep," Shauna said popping her p while I just nodded.

We arrived at Sparta around eleven as it was already active and went to our booth getting a quick drink before hitting the floor. At the private section, there wasn't anybody we knew, more like people celebrating their birthdays or bachelor/bachelorette party. Although there was a new drink some of the girls were drinking.

"What's that?" I asked a girl from the booth next to us.

"This?" the girl said over the music holding a vial. Inside the vial was neon green with two marbles that made the liquid fizz. "It's called Lust Shots. Girls get them for free. Though each color is a different flavor." She then took the shot and swallows the marble-like thing. "Sour apple."

Curious I wanted to give it a try than my usual fruity drinks. So when the waitress came up we order Lust Shots and ten minutes later she returned with three vials one red, the second orange, and the third yellow. We selected our choices, though I ended with the yellow. Sadly the color wasn't appealing, yet us girls cheer and shot the vials and swallow the marble taking a bite. Surprising the marble was like jelly candy releasing a sweet taste almost likes a chaser. As the yellow Lust Shot tasted like lemons. My lips curled not liking the sour taste.

"Cherry," Shauna said.

"Orange," Lauren said.

"Lemon," I pouted.

Shauna and Lauren laughed at my misfortune.

"Ready for the game?" Lauren asked.

"I rather not," I answered.

Not that I don't mind having sex. But I'm not one for a one-night stand. So the guy better be worth it otherwise, it's a cold shower or self-pleasure tonight if I'm not totally drunk. Shauna grabbed my hand and forced me up. I chuckled as we went to the dance floor. Us girls got to stick together dancing against one another to all different types of music.

And then guys came over trying to sneak in. Lauren was the first to be taken, then Shauna leaving me alone. I was fine with that till a familiar face I haven't seen in months came over, Edgar. He made his way over and danced in front of me.

"Long time no see," I yelled over the music.

"Same," Edgar said with a smile. "Friends ditch?"

"More like better dance partner," I said.

Edgar nodded as he got closer, still some distance but close to feel his body heat. I didn't take it too serious, since being in Dauntless people are very close. So we danced, chatting here and there until having a breather and went to the bar.

"So, how's the security force goin'?" I asked.

"It's going well, though a lot of factionless activity," Edgar answered.

"Bad or good?" I asked.

"More like strange," he said then order two shot. The bartender nodded as he handed me one. "What about you?"

"We still have relationships with the other factions," I said.

Edgar nodded with a smirk. "Cheers."

We clink our glasses and took the shots. Whoa, that was a stronger dose of alcohol. Edgar took his with ease and leaned back. We talked for a bit until his hand started keeping inching over touching my arm. At first, I didn't like and pulled my arm back. Edgar scowled for a second, changing the situation I ordered another shot of him and a Lust Shot and making sure it wasn't the yellow.

As the bartender worked on the drink, I stared out to the dance floor seeing Lauren having fun with her new dance partner. No doubt, by the way, they're grinding they are going to sleep together. Then I searched for Shauna only to see her blond hair at the booths making out. At least she's trying to move forward from Zeke. My eyes wandered again till spotting Eric as he hung out in a corner with Isobel, Luke, and some other girl. I scrunched my face when seeing Luke. He and I are still not on best of terms after he almost killed me during initiation from our match. I was going to concede and yet he kept beating my face up to a pulp. But looking how they were talking had me suspicious. My Candor side arrived evaluating their posture. They were not relaxed, nor anything that said was they having fun. They looked like they were in a heated conversation, as Isobel was shoving her finger at Luke scolding him or something while Eric stood there, arms crossed, with his signature stern look.

At first, no one would guess this was wrong. But to me, three defects Erudite huddled together was a red flag to me. Eric said something then looked up making eye contact. His face narrowed seeing something then eyes widen. Realizing he was looking at me for catching him, I turned around asking my drink. Although from the corner of my eye Edgar's arm was moving down quickly away from my drink. Guess he was trying to hand it to me or something. This time, the Lust Shot was blue and did quick cheers with Edgar before downing it. Blueberry, much better.

"Let's dance," Edgar said after taking his shot.

I nodded as I took his hand and went to the dance floor. A deep beat song started playing that Edgar got very close with his hands on my waist and bodies pressed together. Everything seemed fine until having this strange headache appearing out of nowhere. I consider it's from the loud music and ignored it. Then things started to get hazy, the music becoming less low, and my legs started to not hold themselves properly.

I pulled back from Edgar and walked off the dance floor needing some air or space. Once out, I took off my shoes.

"You okay?" Edgar asked.

I covered my eyes, as I thought I said was "I think... the last drink didn't settle."

Unknowingly those words sounded slurred.

Man, I feel disoriented.

"C'mon, let's get you home," Edgar said wrapping an arm around me.

"Lessss…f..ine…mmmy…friend…ds." I stumbled.

Edgar nodded as he spotted Lauren on the dance floor and waved at her and pointed at me. I don't know what she replied with, but Edgar nodded leading the way out. We managed to walk out of Sparta, into the quiet Pit. The world was still spinning that my footing kept being tripped on the cracks. When we reached the chasm, I literally tripped collapsing onto my knees. Something was definitely wrong. I feel as if I was being suffocated of my senses.

"C'mon Deca, almost there," Edgar said, yanking my arm up and then placing his hand on my waist. However, the hand started to inch down. Immediately I shoved his hand seeing in the haze where we were. If remembering correctly Four's apartment is this way. I'm sure he can let me stay the night.

Edgar instead shoved me into a hall hard. There was a pain in the back of my head from the whiplash and collision to the wall.

I gasped, ready to scream, except Edgar's hand covered my mouth. I thrashed, trying to make room yet my body wasn't working. As if restraint by an unknown source.

"Damn took long enough," Edgar smirked.

My eyes widen as he shoved himself against me. Feeling his entire form with the bulged in his pants.

"St…stop!" I cried out.

"C'mon, aren't you dauntless?" Edgar murmured, forcing his lips against mine in a rough manner.

Desperately I tried to fight him off. But this haze wouldn't let me, neither was Edgar as he grabbed my hands and thrust them over my head with one hand while it's twin groped my breast. His tongue shoved into my mouth with a foul taste. IN the heat of the moment, as his tongue was deep in my throat I bite him hard. Edgar cried out pulling away. So slow, I couldn't avoid the hard blow the face that knocked my down.

"Bitch!" Edgar spat, then kicked me in the side.

Pain struck all over, my breaths wheeze and surroundings going black.

A sound of roughly clothing and a belt.

"Get away from her!"

There was a dialogue barely making it out.

"What…wanna share?"

"Fuck you."

I hear shouting and sounds of fighting.

Then there was running.

Afterward, a pair of steel toe boots came to vision as the winner knelt down picked me up. At first, I thought it was Four. But instead of seeing dark blue eyes, I saw steel blue/grays and pierced face.

"Er…ic," I forced out.

"I gotcha, Verity," Eric said.

Before I could say anything else the haze took over falling into blackness.

* * *

**I know, it's been forever.**

**Please forgive me. But summer job and school got me.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Feeling Low

**_Enigma_**

**_I do not own Divergent on the books and DVDs._**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Feeling Low_

It's hard to tell if it was a dream or some sort of hallucination of a serum. I was blacking out now and then as this person moved around me. Touching my arm and hand, but I don't recall anything. There was pricking twice in my left arm. Then there were two voices. They sounded familiar, yet the blackouts and haze ruined my vision.

"What happened?" Demanded a deep voice.

"She was attacked," the other much tenner said. "Drugged even."

"Why didn't you take her to the infirmary?" Demanded the first one.

"If I did, there's a chance her attacker would kill her." The second voice said.

"And who attacked her?" the first said.

"…Edgar from the street security." The second answered.

There was a heavy sighed, "Sexually assaulting another Dauntless member is an automatic termination."

There was a scoff, "Seriously, he should be castrated."

"Listen, I know she's your partner but Dauntless has rules." The first voice said.

"Better change them." The second voice muttered.

The first voice sighed again, "Keep her here until this is resolved. The last thing I need is another council member killed over something…."

"Horrendous," the second voice suggested.

"Dishonorable," the first voice finished. "Also will have a word with Sparta on drink distribution."

Unconsciousness won afterward, back into darkness.

When I officially wake the room was still spinning. Unable to comprehend my surroundings than it being dark and I was laying on black sheets of this very large bed. Slowly adjusting my head to see many squares of dark blue with the city skyline, and then looking the other way to see a line of bright light where music was coming from.

I tried to sit up only to groan to feel a jolt of pain in my side. I touch my side then felt a restraint in my right arm. Looking at my arm to see it hook to IV tubes, which an IV pack hangs on a makeshift hook from a hanger. Then something caught my eyes once it adjusted to the low lighting. There was a glass filled with a liquid and a couple of pills. Yet there were two notes one saying Eat Me and the other Drink Me. Realizing they were hangover pills I took them along with the water.

_Where am I?_ I thought.

I'm definitely sure this wasn't my room. The bed was absolutely larger and the sheets were much softer. Let alone the early dark morning view of the city. Not a moment too soon the door opened as a muscular male entered the room. He was holding a tray of food. It took a moment to realize it was Eric. Quickly I looked down to see I wasn't in my dress, but a rather in a large black T-shirt.

"You took my clothes," I mumbled

Eric stopped what he was doing and faced me. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked still slightly stoned.

"My room," Eric said sitting down on the end of the bed setting the tray down as well.

"You undressed me?" I asked.

"I didn't have much choice, your dress became evidence," Eric said as he was prepping jam on toast.

"Evidence?" I asked still confused.

"You were attacked, so I brought you here until the problem was resolved," Eric said. "You've been unconscious for about two days. Couldn't blame you, you consumed a large quantity of GHB."

I understand his Erudite language than two days of being here, "Where did you sleep?"

Eric took the butter knife and pointed at the other side of the bed. Oh God, please tell we didn't do anything during my blackout. Eric must have read my expression for him added, "Necrophilia is not my thing. Besides where the fun in it." He then handed me the toast with jam on it. "You need to eat."

I mumbled "thanks" and took a nibble on the toast.

"You need to be careful who you drink with," Eric said. "I'm all about testing the limits of drinking, but you put yourself at risk when you didn't watch your glass."

Then the memory hit me, Edgar bought me a drink and I didn't watch it for five seconds. Him putting his hand away, the touchy feeling, and the attack. He tried to rape me, but he couldn't because Eric interrupted him. If Eric wasn't there, I might have been rape or worse. I felt frustrated, embarrassed even for letting my guard down.

"If you were my girl, I wouldn't do such a thing," Eric said as he took off his shirt.

I gulped in seeing his muscles tighten as he did that. Eric tossed his shirt aside and stole a bite of my toast.

"I gotta take a shower," Eric said, getting out of bed. "Worked hard at the gym."

What the fuck just happened? Putting the toast down me asked, "Why am I here, Eric? I should be in the infirmary or Erudite hospital or my place."

Eric stepped out of his bathroom and took a deep breath, "You're here because I'm incapable of leaving you alone."

I inhaled sharply.

"Finish eating up, once I'm done we need to see Max." he said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You are part of Dauntless Council and were sexually assaulted. Though I handled the situation and footage found, Max still wants your side of the story."

I just nodded.

Eric went back in the bathroom taking his showers. Slowly I ate my toast trying to comprehend what the hell was going on the past seventy-two hours. The fact somebody I know tried to hurt me was hard to accept. I didn't know Edgar personally well, only that he was friends with Amar and Lauren. Then again he was the one who convinced Zeke to do the prank involving bleach in my shampoo bottle.

Wait, did he say footage? Shit, that means Four and Zeke have seen what happened. So if they saw it, oh god kills me now. Also, what is Edgar saying? Is he lying, saying I came onto him then attack him? It wasn't long before Eric came out. Also, another question was why was Eric there?

"Better spit it than keep it," He said.

"Why were you there?" I asked.

Eric sighed as he took a seat on the mattress. "I was following you."

"That's a bit stalker-ish," I said.

Eric gave a smirk then sighed, "I saw Edgar's hand over your drink and wanted to make sure you made it home after seeing you tripping on the dance floor."

"And Edgar?" I asked.

"Left him at the chasm all banged up," he answered. "Isobel stayed along with others till security got him."

"Good," I sighed, and then covered my eyes. "How can I face Dauntless now?"

Eric came closer and sat down again. He carefully took my hands away then looked deep into my own. "You stand up tall and keep moving forward."

Sometimes I wonder if Eric has two split personalities. The one he shows to his closes friends and the other he impersonates in front of Dauntless, if not the entire community. Slowly I nodded, hoping his words were encouraging enough to survive the next few days.

**.o0o.**

Max sighed heavily after I gave my testimony in his office. It was rough since there were some black spots in my memory, yet it was enough for Max to conclude the verdict.

"Deca, I apologize what happened to you," Max said. "I assure you that Edgar shall pay for his crimes."

"What is going to happen to him?" I asked.

"Dauntless is the warrior faction, we protect the city and the citizens. Any act of assault is categorized, which if found severe will lead the individual stripped of their membership of Dauntless and becomes factionless." Max said. "Leadership and I agreed Edgar's membership be terminated."

I only nodded.

"Take the week off," he said. "Get some rest."

"But I…"

"I order it," Max said firmly.

I sighed, nodding to the command. It just this week I have a meeting Jeanine Matthews. She was very adamant on this meeting. However if Max orders me a week off, then I better do so. Though, I might send an apology letter to be courteous that woman holds a severe grudge when a person is either late or skips an important appointment.

"Anything else, sir?" I asked.

Max shook his head.

With nothing else to say, I said goodbye and headed to the dining hall without another thought. Once entering, I analyzed the room seeing everyone merely eating, gossiping, or laughing in their conversation. None were paying attention to me. Taking this as a blessing, I went to the line grabbing a tray with food and searched for a table. I managed to find Shauna as she talked to Lauren. With a deep breath, I sat down next to them. Shauna and Lauren were surprised to see me.

"Um…hey," Shauna said with hesitation.

"Hey," I said tiredly.

"So…how you feeling?" she asked.

"Hungry, haven't eaten much," I answered.

"Deca, we're so sorr-" Lauren started.

"Don't," I stopped her. "Just don't."

"But Deca," Lauren continued. "You were-"

"I was attack and the problem were resolved." I finished.

Shauna stopped Lauren before she continued onward. With nothing else to say, I focused on my food. When I finished, I got up to turn to leave only to collide into the person dropping the tray. I apologized bowing down to get it, yet the person already did it. It was Four, Zeke behind him.

Before I could say anything, Four suddenly gave me a hug. For Four to give someone a hug is entirely rare. As it was part of being abnegation that skin to skin contact, handshakes, hugs, et cetera. Not able to hold it any longer, I bow my head accepting the embrace. Not caring if Dauntless saw.

* * *

**Hey, guys, I know it's been forever. I've been having serious writer's block for this stories. So I have an important question. Either I do a few more chapters on the present and then the time skip to Divergent? Or is there any moments you wanted me to add? Also, the scene between Deca and Eric comes from "Fifty Shades of Grey" Leave your comments in the review.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Enigma

_**Enigma**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series**_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Enigmas**

"I'm glad to see you are feeling well, Deca," Jeanine said. "I was worried after hearing about your incident."

"Thank you, Ms. Matthews," I replied as I took a seat.

After a week of recovering, I went back to work. Although I'm supposed to meet Mr. Kang, Jeanine had been adamant of meeting me. It was just her and I. Usually Eric and her secretary would be in the meeting, I remembered once of our meeting. When she took the cup I was drinking and put gloves on to collect it. It bothers me if she found something.

"So, what do you wish to talk about, Jeanine?" I asked

"I would like to discuss our previous conversation," she answered.

"I assure you, that if Dauntless decides to defect your faction, they will be given training on security detail. That is if they pass their initiation." I said

Much to Max displeasure; He didn't like that Defects would still be Dauntless in blue. But I compromised with him, how security unit will have more soldiers at the fence and streets. Max took the information in and had the leadership vote on the concept of factions can have their defects be part of the security. Three out of the five voted yes, Eric being one of them. Although, Max put conditions in how any defects must past initiation like any initiate? They would not have the same training like Dauntless but enough in basic combat and use of a handgun.

Jeanine was the first to hear about this, then it would be Candor and Abnegation and tomorrow I shall visit Amity to inform Johanna of the offer.

"Splendid, Erudite would feel much safer with professional in the security division." She stated.

I only nodded.

"Though Abnegation and Amity would disagree," she pointed out

'Still, everyone deserves to know the options." I replied

Jeanine nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. We went over the basic conversation of previous records. Even the discussion about the Divergence, out of curiosity she said. Yet, I do not know what to expect from a Divergent. All information I would get about the Divergence is that they think differently. That they do not adapt to the faction. However, defects that transfer would still have their home faction trait. Eric still has his intelligent conversation, Four with his mannerism and limit on physical touch, and I being truthful…okay, maybe not for me. Not with the mission. But I have a Candor pass to be deceitful in order to find the truth.

"Have you ever heard of the word Enigma?" Jeanine suddenly asked.

"Enigma?" I asked in returned.

"I would take that as a no," she replied assumed, ready to give a lecture. "The definition of Enigma is a puzzling or inexplicable occurrence or situation. The second mean a person of puzzling or contractionary character."

"So, are divergent enigmas now?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Jeanine said. "Erudite have been doing psychological research there is a new third party. Instead of those who work with the system and those who are against, there is a new middle ground. Primarily, towards those who've defect."

"How so?" I asked.

"These people who transfer are able to conform to their permanent faction, yet still have their home faction behavior."

"Wouldn't that be normal, as people take the time to adapt their surrounding?" I asked.

"Of course, however, the longer the adoption doesn't fulfill in time would lead to the question." She said. "We are considering this new group, Enigma. To be considered an Enigma they only need two personalities."

"Would they be a threat?" I asked.

"No, based on research they wouldn't be a threat." She answered. "Though we try to deny our nature for society, some things are hard to restrain. It's basically an assumption that how the individual is nurtured would be obtained into their long-term memory. For Example, an Erudite in Amity, they would have so much knowledge on plants that it would be hard to stop them in correcting the agriculture scientific meaning. "

I nodded, "But if you see behaviors of Enigma, report it, for Divergence and do such a thing."

"And how can you tell for someone who is divergent?" I asked.

"Two or more personality of faction," She answered.

The information was overwhelming of this new group called Enigmas. How a person could be severely affected by their nurture. Divergent I understand, since their behavior is by nature considering on what Jeanine has explained in previous meetings. While the Enigmas are raised by nurture that cannot be easily be erased.

After the meeting, Jeanine and I said goodbye and I went straight to Abnegation at the Hub, where I met Marcus and Mr. Prior. As expected, they did not like the idea of training any transfer to continue their Dauntless way in abnegation, for there is no need for violence in their faction.

"If not, we haven't had a Dauntless transfer in twenty years," Marcus added.

Mr. Prior gave him a glance. I assumed he knows who the previous Dauntless transfer was. Then again, it's beyond rare for anybody to defect and transfer into Abnegation. In the End, Marcus said the other factions are allowed to have this offer if consider it.

Within thirty minutes I was out of Hub. Seriously, I should let Harrison and the other Ambassadors deal with Abnegation. Marcus doesn't show much respect to me. Probably because of my appearance? Hell, I have even dressed appropriately in pants, a black shirt, and leather jacket that was conservative. No skin showing or anything.

Sighing, I walked my way to Candor

.**o0o**.

At Kang's office where my father was there too. We waited as Kang secured the room so no one could here our conversation.

"What have you found so far?" Kang asked.

"Nothing much," I answered.

"Any recent deaths were retired dauntless members who can't live in Dauntless," I explained.

Raymond sighed. Again, no one likes Dauntless method of retirement. With the warrior faction underground, it takes a toll on the body. Unlike the other factions who let people become elders or retirement homes for those who can no longer work in society. But no, in Dauntless it's either become factionless or death. There are rumors of people request to explore outside the wall to learn what is out there before the environment takes them.

"Though I had a meeting with Jeanine and she is still on the watch for Divergence. Let alone, research of a new group." I reported.

"New group?" Kang asked.

"Erudite calls this group enigma, somebody crossed between a normal person and a divergent," I explained.

"How are they different?"

"Divergence is based on their nature, however, Enigmas are more on nurture that cannot be changed."

Kang and Raymond nodded.

"Are they considered a threat?" Kang asked.

"Jeanine says they are not a threat," I answered.

Kang nodded, "Report more on Enigmas when she says more."

I nodded.

"We also receive news about the new Dauntless Leader," Raymond pointed out. "Eric Courtney."

"What about him?" I asked.

"Other sources say he is working with Jeanine. He didn't pass leadership like other, but was given the promotion because Erudite creates the fear simulation and medical supplies."

"If not weapons created," Kang added. "We need you to keep a closer eye on him."

"Well, he is my partner," I said.

"We recommend being closer to him," Kang added.

I stopped and looked at him as if he has grown a second head.

"You want me to have a relationship with Eric?" I asked to be sure

"It's an option," Raymond said.

"How do you know if this is true?" I asked.

"Candor holds copies of every individual in the city in a case for legal action." Kang nodded.

I nodded though I'm surprised how serious this organization in Candor is. Candor is the honesty faction. They are about the truth and nothing about the truth. But to be in this group that seeks out the truth frightens me in the lengths. There are innocent people who are being killed, assuming they are divergent. But can a person who thinks differently be a threat to our city?"

**.o0o.**

When I returned to Dauntless, I went to my office to report what has happened with Harrison, minus the extra conversation with Candor. Harrison nodded as he scratched his chin.

"So, Erudite and Candor accept the program, but not Abnegation." I finished up.

"Makes sense they are no Dauntless members who defected to Abnegation," Harrison said. "All my life I only heard of one person."

"And what was their name?" I asked.

"Her name was Natalie. From what I remember, she broke the rules and fell in love with an Erudite boy, yet the two transfers to Abnegation. I think they broke the chain anybody going to Abnegation."

I nodded, "Interesting."

No one, ever transfer to Abnegation. Somebody transferring out is understandable but to transfer in…the once percent.

"Well, tomorrow you and Eric will be heading to Amity," Harrison said. "Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, sir," I said

Harrison nodded and went back to his paperwork. With nothing else to say, I headed out going back to my place to rest and thing. Once there I crashed on my bed staring at the ceiling.

What am I going to do?

I've been asked to spy on Eric, but no in the status that I am in…but more. Kang and Raymond want me to be Eric's girlfriend. How can I do this? I would be most vulnerable than anything else if I date Eric. Let alone the consequences?

Would I be betraying four? He and Eric are practically enemies. When I did a few dates with Eric before we were assigning together, Four was okay. It was like giving a person a gift before growing up. Now, if I break this truce…would Four resent me? The only friends I have are Shauna, Lauren, Zeke, and my best friend Four.

The past few years Four and I been close! He saved me from falling off the train. We stayed together during initiation. We were basically two peas in a pod. I remember how people betted Four and I would be together. Yet here we are with a platonic relationship. We were practically like siblings.

So…do I do this or not?

I wished I could talk to someone?

Maybe Phoenix, yet she would support the mission. Saying we need to make sacrifices in order to seek the truth.

Serious…what should I do?

* * *

Hello** all, been some time.**

**Sorry I haven't been on with this story. Dealing with writer's block! So I will be on soon, though the next chapter would be rated M. So there will be a rating change on the next post. If you under age or not into M content, I'll put the section telling when it's M so you could skip it.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
